Curando sus Heridas
by Giselita
Summary: TRADUCCION- Bella nunca saltó el acantilado. De hecho, se casó con Mike Newton. Cuatro años después, se ve atrapada en una abusiva realción, sin escape. ¿Que pasará cuando Edward vuelva a ella? ¿Podrá salvarla? ¿Ella se lo permitirá? ExB
1. Dolorosas razones

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _Raine Delmont _y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Healing Her Wounds__: _ http/ www. fanfiction. net / s / 3852778 /1/ Healing_Her_Wounds (sin espacios)

_ Raine Delmont perf__il:_ http / www. fanfiction. net /u/ 176272 (sin espacios)

--

**Dolorosas Razones - Bella POV**

-No me convienes, Bella.- Sus palabras partieron mi corazón en dos, recordándome el más grande de mis temores. Era algo que siempre supe, algo que estaba latente en algún lugar de mi mente; yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él.

Era una imperfecta y estúpida humana que se aferraba desesperadamente a él y a su amor.

Me aparté de él casi inmediatamente, golpeada al darme cuenta de que sus fríos y oscuros ojos no decían nada más que la verdad. El no me quería. Me dejé caer en el suelo del bosque, arrodillándome a sus pies. Mis manos reposaron cerca de mi corazón mientras respiraba dificultosamente, sintiendo como poco a poco iba quedándome sin vida.

-Por favor,- sollocé mientras mi cuerpo temblaba del dolor, -Por favor, por favor...no me dejes. Te amo. Te necesito. ¡Quédate por favor!

Escuché el crujir del follaje caído mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí. No me atreví a mirarle, continuaba en mi estado de sollozos y suplicas. Mis manos se alzaron buscándole desesperadamente. Con un profundo suspiro, me acomodó contra su duro pecho, envolviéndome en un gélido abrazo. Su esencia me envolvía, atrayéndome hacia él, mientras que acomodaba su rostro en mis cabellos, sin duda oliendo mi esencia. Presionó sus labios contra mi cabeza.

-Cuídate.- Su voz se quebró mientras murmuraba. Inhalé apresuradamente, cuando me apartó, tratando de mantenerlo conmigo. Para cuando mis ojos se abrieron, él se había ido.

Escuché un extraño ruido sordo y asumí que era mi propio cuerpo rompiéndose ante el dolor. No me importaba... ¿De qué me servía si él no estaba?

Finalmente me di cuenta de que el ruido eran mis sollozos acumulándose en mi garganta.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no!- las palabras salían en agónicos gritos. Mis manos se anclaron al suelo, algunas cortezas caídas lastimaron mi piel y aún así el dolor no era nada comparado con mi sufrimiento. No me importaba. De hecho me alegraba. Quizás eso le traería de vuelta. Así fuera solo para matarme...sería mejor que esto. Mis gritos continuaron, mis manos sangraban. Grité desesperadamente. -Ed...

--ward!- grité su nombre arrancando mi alma junto con el, luego de haberlo pronunciado por primera vez en un año.

El agujero que había cerrado dolía, mis heridas se abrieron y sangraban mientras sollozaba. Me había despertado de mi sueño. El bosque había desaparecido y ahora estaba en mi cama, con las sabanas enroscadas entre mis piernas. Las lágrimas se rehusaban a cesar, mi cuerpo temblaba con cada gemido. 

-¡Cállate, Bella!- una furiosa vos gruñó a mi lado. Algo duro golpeó contra mi sien izquierda y me vi momentáneamente suspendida en el aire, arrojada fuera de mi cama. Caí al suelo envuelta en las sabanas, algo resonó fuertemente cuando mi cabeza golpeó contra la pared. Me quedé allí, respirando entrecortadamente, habiendo despertado de una terrible realidad solo para caer en cuenta de que vivía una aun peor. Una almohada voló a mi lado.

-Quédate ahí.- Me advirtió la voz. Una voz que reconocía bastante bien. Mi esposo, Mike, rodó sobre sí mismo y fácilmente volvió a dormirse. Sus ronquidos llenaron la habitación, como todas las noches. Acerqué la almohada a mi cuerpo acomodándola contra la pared para apoyar mi cabeza en ella. Miré fijamente la oscuridad que me envolvía, con lágrimas silenciosas aun cayendo de mis ojos.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde mi cumpleaños número 18. Cuatro años desde el día en que…él se fue. Me prohibí pensar su nombre, aterrada de que trajeran consigo un mar de lágrimas que despertaran a Mike nuevamente.

Mike...oh, había sido una estúpida. Había sido lastimada, curada lentamente y nuevamente herida. Una vez por...mi verdadero amor. Mi único y verdadero amor. Otra vez por jacob.

Algo se acumulaba en mi garganta, amenazando con traer más lágrimas que me infligirían más dolor del causado. Traté de calmarlos mientras el nombre de Jacob invadía mi mente, arrancando la piel y exponiendo las heridas dejadas por la pesadilla. Jacob...él era mi mejor amigo. En cierta forma estaba enamorada de él. Quizás no de una forma romántica, pero lo suficiente como para cicatrizar las heridas que habían lastimado hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. Podía haber reído con Jacob, hasta ser feliz con el paso del tiempo.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde la noche que fuimos al cine. Mike se había puesto mal, y Jake también. El comenzó a evitar mis llamadas luego de eso, evitándome por completo. Solo le había visto una vez después de aquello. Estaba con una chica, que nunca antes había visto, besándose apasionadamente. Estaba distanciada de ellos, y aun así Jacob me miró. Me miraba con sus ojos llenos de lastima, y luego se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. La chica le seguía.

Nunca más volví a La Push, tampoco volví a llamar a Jacob. Fue como una especia de mutuo acuerdo de no volver a hablarnos. Había sido lastimada por segunda vez, y Charlie veía atemorizado como el dolor me consumía, forzándome a volver al estado de zombi en el cual había estado antes de la ayuda de Jacob. Charlie había vuelto a amenazarme con llevarme con Renee, hasta había comprado el boleto de avión. Ahora sabia que ese había sido el momento en que mi vida tomó un rumbo drástico.

No podía irme. Aunque no me permitía el lujo de nombrarle por miedo a romperme, aun si todo me recordaba a él…no podía irme. Temía que si dejaba Forks, mis recuerdos se desvanecerían y desaparecerían, olvidándole a el por completo, eso sería peor que el mismo dolor. No podía olvidarle. Así que con esa convicción me lancé hacia el peor error de mi vida.

Decidí que no importaba. Lo amaba. Traté de amar a otro, traté de seguir adelante como él lo quiso. No funcionó y no pude mantenerme sana y salva. Así que fui al instituto el día siguiente y me preparé para ser de la siguiente persona que me quisiera. Encerraría mi corazón, sonreiría y pretendería, rezando por que algún día el volviera a mí.

No pareció sorprender a nadie el hecho de que Mike fuera el primero en intentar ganar mi corazón. Desgraciadamente, comencé a salir con él, dando comienzo a mi horrible vida. Andaba de acá para allá pretendiendo ser feliz...hasta debía parecerlo realmente ya que nadie me conocía lo suficiente como para pensar lo contrario. Cualquiera que se tomara la molestia de mirarme a los ojos, aun así, se darían cuenta de que fingía, de que había muerto y estaba enterrada debajo de la carcasa que era mi cuerpo. El nunca iba a volver y tampoco lo haría yo.

Fui a la graduación y me entregue a Mike esa noche. Ni siquiera sé si lo permití así, pero si fui consciente de aquello. Aunque mi decisión le hubiese importado poco o nada a Mike. Era exótica cuando me deseaba y demasiado familiar ahora que me tenía. Nos mudamos juntos, el primero de tantos errores. Trabajábamos en el local de sus padres; el realizaba su sueño y yo ganaba dinero.

Aun soñaba con ir a la universidad, ya que todo sueño que alguna vez había tenido, había sido destruido por completo. Tenía una meta y mi mente finalmente se dio cuenta de en lo que me había metido. Me había atado a un hombre al cual no amaba y casi ni me gustaba. Había perdido todo lo mío y el nunca había vuelto a Forks. Mi depresión comenzó a ser evidente y comencé a ver, por primera vez, la cara oculta de Mike que jamás pensé encontrar...

Los ataques eran leves en un principio. Me tomaba forzosamente de las muñecas y dejaba marcas alrededor de ellas. Me tiraba del pelo, tanto que muchas veces el cuero cabelludo me dolía por días. Al principio no quise ver...él simplemente me tomaba un poco fuerte de las manos, tiraba juguetonamente de mi pelo. Me tomó tiempo, pero fui consciente de ello, Mike abusaba de mi.

La real violencia comenzó junto con los sueños. Cada noche que despertaba gritando, él sabría por que era. Sabía a quién amaba en realidad y comenzó a odiarme por ello. Usualmente me golpeaba y arrojaba de la cama, como esa noche. Esas eran las buenas noches. Las noches que no se lanzaba al suelo a golpearme y pegarme hasta que sangrara o rompiera alguno de mis huesos.

El sol comenzaba a salir ahora, asomándose por la ventana e iluminándome. Me levanté, mis piernas temblaban mientras daba unos torpes pasos hacia el espejo. Examiné el daño, recorriendo con mis dedos el corte que había debajo de mi ojo, sin duda causada por sus uñas. Estaba rojo, contrastando con un pálido rostro y unas moradas ojeras, a causa de la falta de sueño y los golpes que me había ganado. Vagamente le escuché retorcerse en la cama, -Diablos...

Me giré para ver la mirada crítica de Mike, escondiendo mi mano detrás de mi espalda. Traté de no mirarle herida, pero eso era imposible después de tantos años. Gruñó, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos, rodando sobre la cama y poniéndose de pie. Se acercó hacia mí, murmurando -Te ves espantosa, muñeca. Vas a quedarte en casa. Les diré que estas enferma.

-Ya falté al trabajo la semana pasada, Mike, no puedo volver a faltar...- comencé, pero me detuve al ver como su rostro cambiaba rápidamente de gentil a la máscara que aparecía siempre que le respondía.

No tuve ni tiempo de apartarme cuando su mano voló hacia mi rostro, golpeándome en la pared, a un lado del espejo. Golpeé contra la manija del closet y me dejé caer hacia el suelo en una rápida derrota. Gemí, alzando mi mano para confortar la nueva herida. Mike me miraba con arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento, amor.- susurró. Siempre hacia eso. Como si esas palabras hiciera desaparecer el dolor. Estiró sus dedos hacia mi cabello, acariciándolo. Me hubiera apartado, pero ahora sabía que era mejor no hacerlo. -Sabes que odio lastimarte. No me hagas darte una buena razón para faltar al trabajo.

Su voz era amable pero sus palabras revelaban la obvia amenaza. Me quedé sentaba en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta del closet. Me hablaba mientras se vestía para el trabajo, sus palabras se habían convertido en incoherentes murmuraciones. Casi ni podía escucharle por sobre los gritos de dolor que daba en mi cabeza. No noté cuando Mike se había ido del cuarto, y finalmente de la casa.

¿Cómo terminé con él? ¿Por qué no tomaba mi dinero y corría hacia Charlie? Podía dejar este lugar para siempre, o aun, encontrar un lugar nuevo donde vivir. Había cientos de cosas que podía hacer en lugar de permanecer sentada, enfrentándome a lo mismo día tras día. ¿Por qué no me fui? Debí habérmelo preguntado una docena de veces... sabia la respuesta. ¿Por qué me quedé?

-¡Mami!

_Por eso._


	2. Volviendo a ella

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _Raine Delmont _y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Healing Her Wounds__: _ http/ www. fanfiction. net / s / 3852778 /1/ Healing_Her_Wounds (sin espacios)

_ Raine Delmont perf__il:_ http / www. fanfiction. net /u/ 176272 (sin espacios)

--

**Volviendo a ella - Edward POV**

-Bella...- Su nombre salió de mi lengua como música para mis oídos. Mi gélido aliento congeló el vidrio de la ventana sobre la cual estaba apoyado. Tenía mi vista posada en el paisaje, deseando nada más que a ella. Su nombre trajo dolor a mi corazón, pero lo merecía. Fui yo quien decidió esto. Fui yo quien decidió mantenerla a salvo. A salvo de mi especie...de mi...

-Ve a buscarla.- Susurró Alice desde la puerta. Había desarrollado el estupendo hábito de bloquear sus pensamientos de mí. Tan bien, que no le había oído entrar a la habitación. O quizás era que ya no me interesaba escuchar a nadie más. No había necesidad de mi talento cuando la única mente que quería oír era aquella que nunca podría.

-No puedo.- Gemí desde mi espacio a un lado de la ventana, sin dejar de mirar a través de ella. Mis ojos se enfocaron en ella, mirándola a través del reflejo del vidrio. Su rostro estaba fruncido en bronca y decepción, como si su mente no hubiera revelado eso ya.

Edward... estas siendo un tonto. Han pasado cuatro años. Al menos ve a ver como esta. Quizás es tan miserable como tú.

-Quizás siguió adelante.- dije finalmente girándome hacia Alice. Su reflejo en el vidrio no le hacía justicia. Sus ojos estaban negros, brillaban de furia. Sacudió su cabeza, dando otro paso hacia mí.

-Te he escuchado Edward. No le he visto en ninguna de mis visiones,- Comenzó Alice, como lo hacía siempre que sacaba el tema. -pero a pesar de eso no creo que Bella sea feliz. De hecho, apostaría lo que fuera que ella están infeliz como tú.

Le gruñí por unos instantes antes de darle la espalda, ignorando su reflejo y mirando la penumbra que tenía frente a mí. Ella dejó escapar un silbido de frustración mientras caminaba hacia mi lado y se acomodó frente a la otra ventana. Sentía sus ojos sobre mí pero no me importaba.

¡Edward! Por favor, ve. Solo una vez. No necesitas hablarle, solo ve a Forks y asegúrate de que este bien. Por el amor de Dios, ve si aun sigue allí. ¿Qué tiene de malo asegurarse de que realmente este bien, Edward?

-No tendré la fuerza suficiente para volver.- Giré mi rostro con mis ojos llenos de furia. Me apartó la vista, aunque sus pensamientos seguían allí. Le gruñí, mis ojos lentamente volvieron a perderse en el paisaje nocturno. -No lo entiendes. He pasado por malos momentos aquí. Si vuelvo allá...si la veo...feliz o no, no sería capaz de volver.

-Te fuiste una vez, podrías hacerlo de nue…

-No.- le corté rápidamente sabiendo sus palabras antes de que las terminase. Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente, manteniendo mi atención en la ventana. Mis ojos eran aun demasiado duros como para verla. Suspiré. -Me conozco Alice. No podría volver a hacerlo. No podría volver a irme.

-¿Qué tal si está muerta?- susurró Alice.

Abrí mi boca y mis ojos se fijaron en ella. ¿Sabía algo que yo no? La cerré, recordando su promesa. ¿Bella, muerta? No podía estar muerta…me lo había prometido. Había prometido que estaría a salvo, por mí. Bella estaba a salvo. Bella era feliz. Tenía que serlo.

-Bella no está muerta.

-¿Y si es miserable?- Continúo Alice.

-Seria aun mucho más miserable si yo regresara.- Respondí, sabiendo que era una pobre respuesta. Era una enorme mentira y lo sabía.

-Por favor,- Se quejó Alice, -sabes que eso es una mentira. Bella estaría feliz de que volvieras a ella.

-Es peligroso.- Usé mi típica excusa.

-Es Bella.- Murmuró -Tienes suerte si no se ha muerto hasta ahora. ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que salvarla, Edward? ¿Crees que su mala suerte va a desaparecer por arte de magia? Esta más segura con nosotros.

Sacudí mi cabeza andes de volver a apoyarla contra el frío vidrio. Bueno, frío para un humano, para mí estaba cálido. Cerré mis ojos, respirando suavemente, aun sabiendo que no lo necesitaba. Alice estaba presionándome…y con sus malditos poderes psíquicos probablemente sabía el resultado de la charla.

Sentí una ola de tranquilidad en el ambiente, miré hacia arriba y Jasper estaba parado en el marco de la puerta. Gruñí ante su intento. -¿Viniste a ponerte en mi contra?

Jasper sonrió a modo de disculpa, la respuesta era clara. Haría lo que fuera por Alice. Tal como yo lo haría por Bella. Le miré sin decirle nada antes de volver mí vista a la ventana una vez más.

-Tenemos razón ¿sabes?- Siguió aguijoneándome Alice. -Todos están de acuerdo…hasta Rosalie, para ser exactos. No has sido tú mismo, Edward. Finalmente estamos todos viviendo en una casa, juntos, nuevamente. Y es como si no estuvieras aquí.

-Puedo irme.- ofrecí salvajemente. Alice gimió y me arrepentí por aquel arrebato. -Lo siento.

-Estas lastimando a Esme, Edward.- la voz de Alice se había convertido en un susurro, -Nos estas lastimando a todos. Jasper puede sentir tu dolor. Es como si hubieras muerto, Edward…Bella es tu vida. Sé que eras su vida. Su amor.

-Por favor, Edward.- continuó Jasper cuando la voz de Alice se quebró. Levanté mi rostro, viendo el dolor en los ojos de mi hermana. Bella era su mejor amiga. Significaba mucho para ella. Le quería tanto como yo. -Solo ve a fijarte como está. Si es miserable, bueno, sabrás que estabas equivocado. Si es feliz…puedes hacer lo que quieras. No volveremos a interferir.

-Bien.- solté la palabra antes de pensarla. Mis ojos se abrieron de a poco, tal como lo hicieron los de Alice. Abrí mi boca para deshacer lo dicho, pero me di cuenta de que no quería hacerlo. Quería volver a ver a Bella otra vez. Quería ver su sonrisa, aun si no era para mí. Quería ver sus ojos brillando de la emoción. Quería a Bella.

-¿De verdad?- Se regocijó Alice, saltando. Escuché a Jasper sonreír, feliz ante las emociones de Alice. Le miré sonriente, con una sonrisa torcida por primera vez en años. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Vamos por los boletos entonces.- Comencé, levantándome lentamente. Cuando me volví hacia Alice, me di cuenta de que tenía los boletos en sus manos. Parpadeé. -Debería haber esperado eso de ti... ¿Por eso estabas bloqueando tus pensamientos de mi?

-No sabía si iba a funcionar si oías todo lo que iba a suceder.- me explicó Alice con una sonrisa mientras sus pensamientos fluían a gran velocidad. Tomé mi boleto de su mano y leí la información. Estaríamos en Forks en menos de ocho horas.

-Por supuesto que sucedería.- Murmuré, mirando el resto de los boletos. Parecía que todos iban a venir. Aparentemente todos apostaban que Bella era miserable. Si lo era, me quedaría...aun si era feliz, no creía poder irme de allí -Sabes que mi única debilidad es Bella.

-Díselo a ella.- Jasper sonrió y me golpeó en la espalda, mientras salíamos de la habitación. Sabía que sus palabras no querían causarme daño. Pero el haber dejado a Bella era algo que no me iba a perdonar.

-¡Alégrate!- Gritó Jasper desde el hall.

-Deberías escucharle, Edward.- Canturreaba Alice a mi lado, mientras bailaba hacia la puerta detrás de Jasper. Me sonrió desde el marco de la puerta -¡Bella se va a poner tal feliz, lo sé!

-¿Lo sabes, o lo sabes, sabes?- pregunté sonriéndole.

-Edward ¡hablas como un estudiante de secundaria!- Rió Alice. Encantes se puso seria -No te he mentido. No he observado a Bella desde que nos fimos. No lo sé, se…- rió ante ello -Pero confía en mí, si conozco a Bella…se que será así.

-Espero.- susurré luego de que Alice saliera de la habitación. Sabía que me había escuchado, pero no me respondió. Me volví hacia mi cuarto y comencé a empacar las cosas que necesitaría por si decidíamos quedarnos. Volvería a ver a Bella en menos de ocho horas.

En ocho horas, sería feliz nuevamente. 


	3. Waffles y Terciopelo

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _Raine Delmont _y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Healing Her Wounds__: _ http/ www. fanfiction. net / s / 3852778 /1/ Healing_Her_Wounds (sin espacios)

_ Raine Delmont perf__il:_ http / www. fanfiction. net /u/ 176272 (sin espacios)

--

**Waffles y terciopelo - Bella POV**

-¡Mami!- Allie me llamó desde el pasillo, segundos antes de entrar arrastrando sus pies a la habitación. Sus largos cabellos castaños estaban hechos una maraña y su pijama púrpura de ositos hecho jirones de dormir. Le sonreí mientras se detenía frente a mí, con un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, bebé?- Pregunté alzándola en mis brazos. Besé su frente suavemente mientras ella seguía mirándome. Sus pequeñas manos alcanzaron mi rostro su tocaron las marcas. Me aparté a causa del dolor.

-¿Que pasó, mami?- su voz era suave e hizo la misma pregunta que había hecho tantas veces. Probablemente era la primera oración que había aprendido. Le di una triste sonrisa, frotando su espalda antes de volver a besar su frente.

-Mama es una torpe, Allie.- Dije intentando mostrarme indiferente ante el hecho de los golpes. Era difícil, pero lo tenía que hacer por ella. -Me caí de la cama en medio de la noche y me golpeé la cara.

-Pero mami, estas lastimada en los dos lados de la cara.- Dijo. Sonreí ante la percepción de mi hija. Muchas veces veía a través de mis mentiras.

-Mami es muy torpe.- seguía aferrándome a mi mentira. Allie me miró unos instantes antes de que la preocupación se desvaneciera de su rostro. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su hermoso rostro mientras apoyaba sus manitas en ambos lados de mi rostro, acercándolo al de ella. Me quejé y ella besó todas las zonas heridas. Traté de evitar las lágrimas, manteniendo la sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Papi las curó con un beso?- Preguntó Allie. Se alejó cuando temblé ante la pregunta. Aun tenía una sonrisa mientras esperaba expectante. Tan inocente.

-Sí, mi amor,- Dije acomodando sus cabellos, -Papi las curó con un beso.

Se deslizó por mi regazo y se acomodó en el suelo tomando mi mano izquierda entre las suyas, guiándome. Me puse de pie y le seguí. -¡Vamos, Mami! Vamos a llegar tarde.

-Ve a vestirte cariño.- palmeé su espalda, apurándole en dirección a su habitación. Me dirigí a las escaleras mientras -Yo te haré el desayuno.

Me detuve en medio de las escaleras, escuchando el ruido de las puertas del placard -¿Que quieres Allie?

-¡Waffles!- gritó entusiasmada. Escuché un golpe sordo. Obviamente se había caído mientras se vestía. Me sonreí, me recordaba tanto a mi cuando era pequeña -¡Estoy bien!

-Lo sé, Allie. Iré a hacer los waffles.- le respondí mientras entraba al comedor e iba hacia la cocina. Abrí el refrigerador en busca de los ingredientes necesarios para hacer el desayuno.

Allie había nacido nueve meses después de la graduación. Quise llamarle Alice, pero sabía que Mike no me lo permitiría. Entonces tomé el principio del nombre Alice y la ultima parte de Rosalie para formar 'Allie'. Mike no lo descubrió nunca. Quería algo para mantener la memoria de los Cullen. Allie hizo eso. Tenía los ojos de un color topacio tan brillante que parecían amarillos. Era un doloroso recuerdo.

Allie era mi único tesoro que me quedaba en este mundo. Nunca fue un error para mí, aunque a veces Mike se empeñaba en referirse a ella como uno. Por suerte tenia la decencia de no decirlo frente a ella. Era bastante bueno con ella, a decir verdad. Sabía que si Allie estaba en peligro, me iría al día siguiente. Así que era fantástico. En sí, era peor. El era la luz de su vida el podría ayudarle en formas que yo no podría si me iba. Así que me quedé. El infierno que vivía era mejor que no volver a ver a Allie otra vez.

Tiré la manteca en la máquina de waffles y seguí las instrucciones que seguí más de cien veces. Allie adoraba los waffles y los pedía casi a diario. Que era cuando estaba en casa. Normalmente Mike le daba un bol de cereales antes de dejarla en el jardin.

-¡Mami! Estoy vestida.- Allie gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Sonreí al escuchar sus pasos en la madera del suelo. Había escogido una remera rosa con el dibujo de un oso y unos jeans. Los osos eran sus favoritos. Otro doloroso recuerdo de la familia que había perdido.

-¿Esa es tu remera preferida, verdad?- le pregunté con una sonrisa, sacando los waffles de la maquina y poniéndolos en un plato. Los dejé en la mesa, frente a ella y dejé la manteca y la miel a un lado.

-¡Sip!- aplaudió Allie mientras mojaba sus waffles en miel y manteca.

Le miré con embelesamiento mientras engullía los waffles. Desayunaría luego de dejarla en el jardin. Adoraba ir allí. Era la estudiante más sobresaliente de su clase, según Mike. Raramente era yo la que hablaba con los profesores, a menos que estuviera presentable. Generalmente no estaba 'presentable'.

-Mami,- Continuó Allie -deberíamos desayunar en lugar de la cena. Tommy Derkins, de mi clase, dice que su mama le cocina el desayuno para la cena una vez al mes.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunté, fingiendo el entusiasmo, pero ella no lo notó. Allie asintió alegremente. -Bueno si Tommy Derkins tiene desayuno en lugar de la cena, entonces Allie también debe tenerlo.

-Bueno, quizás no hoy.- continuó, pensativa mientras masticaba. Tragó antes de continuar -Lo quiero un día que desayune cereal.

Hizo una cara al mencionar el cereal. Me reí, parándome y recogiendo los platos vacíos. Los enjuagué en el lavabo antes de ponerlos en la maquina lava platos. Allie se quedó en la puerta atándose las botas.

-¿Estas lista bebé?- le pregunté mientras agarraba su rosado paraguas y se lo entregaba.

-¡Sip!

Tomé su mochila y se la colgué en la espalda. Abrí la puerta y salimos a un nuevo día lluvioso. Allie chapoteaba alegremente mientras nos acercábamos a mi viejo monovolumen. El rugido del motor fue una sorpresa, luego de viajar con Mike toda la semana pasada.

El viaje hacia el jardín de infantes fue tranquilo. Aunque lo escondió bastante bien durante el desayuno, sabía que Allie estaba cansada. Si pequeña cabeza se caía mientras era acunada por el andar del vehículo. Abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando detuve la camioneta frente a la escuela. Se paró sobre el asiento, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, una vez más, y dándome un beso en la nariz. -Gracias por traerme, mami.

-No es nada, Allie.- murmuré entre sus cabellos mientras besaba su frente. Se deslizó por el asiento y se dejó caer con cuidado en el suelo. Bajé la ventana para escuchar mientras ella entraba.

-¡Espera!- gritó a un grupo de niños. Entre ellos había un niño de cabello castaño, enmarañado y con unos enormes ojos verdes. Seguramente no le escuchó bajo la lluvia, por que siguió hablando con el resto de los niños. -¡Espera! Hey, Edward.

Mi respiración se volvió pesada y desgarró mi garganta mientras Allie gritaba el único nombre que no podía soportar oír. Las lágrimas desbordaron mis ojos mientras me alejaba de la escuela. Traté de manejar tan rápido como podía, pero con el empaño de mis ojos, era demasiado peligroso. Me aparqué a un lado de la calle y me abracé al volante, mi cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo.

Traté de no pensar en ellos, trate de olvidar aquella palabra pero su nombre resonaba en mi cabeza. Edward, Edward, Edward. Sonaba tan fuerte como una campana, atravesándome cada vez más profundo. Bajé del monovolumen hacia la lluvia y comencé a caminar hacia el bosque. Necesitaba alejarme de las cosas familiares. Lejos de mi camioneta, de mis pensamientos. A lo profundo del bosque.

Caminé sin dirección alguna, empapada por la lluvia que caía fuertemente. Me estaba congelando, pero si no fuera porque mi cuerpo temblaba, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de ellos. Debía escapar. Escuchaba el crujir de las hojas mientras las pisaba. Finalmente me tropecé con la raíz de un árbol y caí al suelo. Fue entonces cuando me encontré en una superficie estable que me di cuenta que estaba sollozando.

Llevé mis manos hacia mi rostro. No sabía si este habito había surgido a causa de querer esconder mis pensamientos, o de las golpizas de Mike. Pestañeé, mis ojos ardían a causa de la lluvia y no dejaba de llorar. Rodé sobre las hojas mojadas, cubriéndome de mi propia miseria.

Edward, Edward, Edward.

Su nombre no se detendría. Seguía escuchándolo, aun ahora. No podía bloquearlo. Entonces me di cuenta de que era yo la que repetía su nombre. Sollozaba su nombre. Gritaba su nombre -¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Traté de detener mis labios, pero se movían por propia voluntad, gritando el nombre que me prometí no volver a decir jamás. Temblaba. Mis gritos eran desesperados, la lluvia se estaba volviendo pesada. Estaba tan consumida en mi propio dolor que casi lo oí.

Pero lo oí.

-¿Bella?

Terciopelo. 


	4. Su angustia

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _Raine Delmont _y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Healing Her Wounds__: _ http/ www. fanfiction. net / s / 3852778 /1/ Healing_Her_Wounds (sin espacios)

_ Raine Delmont perf__il:_ http / www. fanfiction. net /u/ 176272 (sin espacios)

--

**Su angustia - Edward POV**

Llegamos a Seattle mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Obviamente, no me quejaba. Estaba ansioso por ver a Bella otra vez. Aun mas ansioso por sostenerla en mis brazos. Eso si ella me lo permitía. Volvería a verla otra vez, embriagado por su felicidad. Alice estaba agradecida por mi decisión.

Luego de aterrizar Alice, Jasper y yo tomamos un taxi hasta un negocio para rentar autos. El resto de nuestra familia estaba buscando su propia ruta a casa. No sabíamos cuanto tiempo permaneceríamos y un nuevo auto era una obligación. -Déjeme ver ese.- le señalé un brillante volvo plateado al empleado. Alice gimió.

-¡Edward! Búscate algo nuevo.

-Este es nuevo.- apunté caminando hacia el vehículo. Pasé mi mano a lo largo de el, por su suave superficie -El mío es dos años más viejo. Me gusta este modelo.

-Bien, entonces, nos lo llevamos.- gruñó Alice mientras acompañaba al empleado para completar los papeles de la transacción. Pagamos el auto y en cuestión de segundos estábamos manejando hacia la casa de Bella.

Manejé más rápido de lo normal, aun para mí, estaba ansioso por llegar a la casa de Bella. Alice miraba fuera de la ventana. Jasper estaba sentado a su lado, su mano entrelazada en la de ella. Mi mirada iba de la carretera a sus manos, mi corazón dolía. Extrañaba esa sensación.

-La verás pronto.- me respondió Jasper. Mis ojos volaron hacia los de él y me sonrió -Vamos Edward, tú eres el lector de mentes. Yo leo los sentimientos. Ahora mismo estas ansioso-

-Lo siento.- murmuré, presionando mas fuerte el acelerador, haciéndonos ir más aprisa. Jasper volvió a su serenidad con Alice. Faltaba poco para que volviera a estrechar a Bella entre mis brazos una vez más.

Llegamos a la casa de Charlie en menos de media hora.

-Edward.- me llamó Alice, mientras permanecía sentado en el auto, temblando -Llevaremos el auto a la casa. Es mejor que vallas solo. Tómate tu tiempo. Te veremos en la noche.

-Bien,- dije asintiendo cortamente. Tomé la manija de la puerta, pausándome unos instantes -Gracias, Alice.

Estuve bajo la lluvia unos instantes. Me colgué hacia su ventana, escuchando el motor del auto alejándose. Un segundo después estaba en su habitación, mi cabello apenas salpicado por la lluvia. Miré la habitación con los ojos bien abiertos.

No había estado aquí. No había estado en esta habitación en años.

Me tambaleé hacia la ventana, con mi espalda pegada contra el vidrio. Mi mano voló a mi boca y mis cejas se fruncieron preocupadamente. ¿Acaso Victoria había encontrado a Bella? ¿Bella estaba muerta? ¿Por qué no había vuelto a este lugar en años? ¿Habría vuelto luego que me fuera de Forks? ¿Dónde estaba?

Miles de preguntas seguían agolpándose en mi cabeza mientras bajaba por la ventana. Su esencia estaba por todo el pueblo, así que era imposible que estuviera muerta o se hubiera ido de aquí. El cálido y abrasador aroma calmó mis temores de años. Así que corrí. Corrí en busca de su aroma, siguiendo cualquier rastro que pudiera encontrar. Corrí tan rápido como pude, hasta que lo vi.

El monovolumen de Bella.

Corrí hacia el, mis manos recorrieron el volante. Aun caliente. Hacia minutos que había estado aquí. Seguí su esencia hasta dentro del boque, enfurecido conmigo por haberla abandonado. Nunca hubiera hecho algo tan peligroso si yo estuviera a su lado. Le había advertido de que los bosques eran lugares peligrosos. ¿Por qué se había internado tanto en el?

-¡Edward!- escuché el desesperado grito y mi corazón muerto se retorció dentro de mi pecho. Me dejé caer al suelo en respuesta, mis piernas repentinamente pesaban demasiado como para poder moverlas. Era Bella, gritando mi nombre. Sus gritos eran agónicos, entrecortados por el llanto. Casi poco coherentes para cualquier otra persona. Prácticamente podía sentir su dolor esparcido por todo el bosque, a pesar de que no tenía los poderes de Jasper.

-Edward, Edward ¡Edward!- sus gritos continuaban y mis piernas cobraron vida. Estaba en marcha nuevamente, en dirección a los gritos y su esencia. Me detuve apoyándome sobre un árbol, mis manos se tomaban de su corteza para darme estabilidad. Crujieron ante la presión de mis manos.

Bella estaba en el suelo, cubierta de lluvia y hojas. Su rostro parecía una máscara torturada, llena de cortes y golpes. A pesar de su estado, era tan hermosa como la recordaba. No había envejecido casi nada desde la última vez que la vi. Se retorcía de agonía, murmurando mi nombre una y otra vez. Una de mis manos llego hacia mi pecho, aferrándose del lugar donde alguna vez latió mi corazón. Aferrándose al lugar que ahora dolía.

¿Cómo podía ser esto? Se suponía que era feliz. Se suponía que había seguido adelante y olvidado de que yo existía. Se suponía que iba a casarse, tener hijos, envejecer…todas las cosas que yo no podía darle. No siguió adelante. Estaba deshaciéndose de dolor frente a mí, y era por mi culpa. Porque había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarla.

La miraba, mi boca intentaba formar su nombre, y mi cuerpo de alguna forma junto fuerzas para proyectar mi voz. -¿Bella?

Un par de ojos aterrorizados se fijaron en los míos. 


	5. El Amor Regresa

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**El amor regresa**

**- Bella POV -**

Le miré horrorizada, cuestionando mi salud mental. ¿Era posible que mi agonía y el deseo de volverlo a ver fuera tan fuerte y poderoso, como para hacerme ver esta milagrosa alucinación? Mi cuerpo tembló violentamente mientras intentaba levantarme del suelo del bosque. No pude hacerlo y entonces colapsé contra el suelo nuevamente, ahogando un sollozo.

-Me estoy volviendo loca- murmuré girándome hasta que me encontraba sobre la espalda, mirando el cielo. Escuché el crujir de las hojas caídas y me maravillé ante mi imaginación. El intenso dolor que sentía quería desesperadamente ser consolado por mi alucinación. Mi mente se retorcía ante ese deseo que realmente le veía. Una cansada e histeria risa escapó de mis labios mientras cerraba los ojos. Podía escuchar su respiración, pesada y lenta, como la mía. -Nunca hacia sido tan real.

-¿Que cosa?- Su voz era suave y aterciopelada, tal y como la recordaba. Aun más suave. Dejé que la sensación de su voz me envolviera, una pequeña y triste sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

-Tu- la palabra escapo mis labios quebrándome, haciéndome sollozar, mi expresión reflejaba la agonía que sentía dentro. Escuché como respiraba profundamente, temblando, adolorido. Seguido por un fuerte estruendo, como si un árbol se hubiera caído al suelo. Abrí mis ojos, las lágrimas que tenia en ellos rodaron por mis mejillas. Entre la lluvia y mis lágrimas, encontré a mi hermosa alucinación. Parecía que estaba siendo torturado.

-Bella,- mi nombre era un doloroso llanto en sus labios, mientras sollozaba sin que de sus ojos cayeran lagrimas. Era gracioso ver cuan realista era mi ilusión...hasta este Edward no tenia verdaderas lagrimas que derramar. Le miré, intentando que la ilusión fuera feliz, pero permanecía atormentada. Sus dedos estaban enredados en sus cabellos, las palmas de sus manos descansaban sobre su frente. Edward sufría.

Me arrepentí del momento en que su nombre apareció nuevamente en mis recuerdos. Mi cuerpo fue aplastado por el peso del dolor y grité agónicamente, dando paso a más lagrimas. Quizás lo imaginaba conjuntamente con la alucinación, pero creí escucharle gritar penosamente también. Escuché el ruido de las hojas mientras se arrastró hacia mi, -Bella, mi Bella.

Repentinamente fui levantada, envuelta protectoramente por un cuerpo tan duro como la piedra, y frío como el hielo. Me sorprendió la realidad de mi ilusión. Miré al cielo mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Respiraba forzosamente a bocanadas, saboreando su delicioso aroma. Era tan real. Tan agónicamente real. Su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto, su voz quebrada repetía mi nombre una y otra y otra vez en mi oído.

-No es real,- murmuré suavemente mientras comenzó a mecerme en sus brazos. Nuevamente, mantuvo la respiración y se alejó para verme a los ojos. Me vi perdida en su hermosa mirada, los mismos atragantes ojos topacio que me atraparon años antes. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y arrepentimiento y pronto me encontré con mis manos sobre su rostro. -No.

-Bella, estoy aquí,- susurró en la palma de mi mano antes de besarla suavemente. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los míos. Aun seguían atormentados. Entonces me di cuenta de que él no debía estar triste, aunque fuera una ilusión. No importaba a que dolor tuviera que enfrentarme, nunca seria peor que el de Edward. Nuevamente, su nombre envió dolorosas descargas a mi espina y temblé en su pecho. Me apretó mas contra el. -¡Bella! Bella, soy real.

-No,- exclamé, recorriendo su rostro con mis dedos. Quería atesorar cada centímetro de el mientras tuviera oportunidad. -No puedes ser Edward,- Mi voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre y el apartó su rostro ante mi tono atormentado. -El me dejó. El no quiere volver. Tú eres una alucinación. Pronto desaparecerás. Tal como él...

-¡No, Bella!- su voz era dura mientras me apretaba contra él. No podía ver la furia de sus ojos, pero le conocía bien como para saber que estaba allí. Podía sentirle sacudir su cabeza -Bella, volví. Volví por ti y no voy a dejarte. Nunca volveré a dejarte.

-Pero lo harás,- dije con algo de confianza, aunque la duda era evidente en mis ojos. El no podía estar aquí ¿O si? ¿Realmente estaba de vuelta, abrazándome? Mis ilusiones de él nunca me habían tocado o abrazado de esta forma. Nunca me confortaron o lloraban incontrolablemente como lo hacia ahora. ¿En realidad era posible? Mi corazón se retorcía ante la idea, ante el deseo.

-Bella ¿cómo...?- me rogó, liberándome para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. Tenía razón. Sus ojos estaban cargados de furia, pero no estaba dirigida a mí. Era la emoción más pasional que había visto en ellos; furia por hacerme entender. La urgencia de sus ojos movió algo en mí y me encontré deseando con todas mis fuerzas que fuera real. El era real. ¿Aquello era posible? Su voz sonó rápida y fervientemente, su dulce fragancia acaricio dulcemente mi lengua. -¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Que puedo hacer para que creas que soy real?

Solo había una respuesta.

-Bésame.

Las palabras casi habían escapado de mis labios cuando su boca estaba sobre la mía. Mi respiración se hizo necesitada mientras enredé mis manos entre sus cabellos. Normalmente esta reacción le haría apartarse de mí y el beso se abría terminado. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme cuando el me presionó contra el suelo, su mano izquierda recorría desesperadamente el costado de mi cuerpo mientras sus labios se movían hambrientos sobre los míos.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, mientras las lágrimas caían por los costados. Quizás esto era una ilusión. No importaba. La tomaría. Su mano derecha le mantenía apartado de mí, para no aplastarme, aunque podía sentir su frío y musculoso pecho rozándose contra el mío. Su otra mano se detuvo en mi cintura, aferrándose a mi remera. Podía sentir una ardiente sensación en mi garganta y sabía que mis pulmones gritaban desesperadamente por aire. Me rehusaba. Si eso significaba separarme de sus maravillosos labios, moriría sofocada.

Obviamente Edward nunca lo permitiría. Sintiendo mi necesidad, se apartó. Un gemido molesto escapó de mis labios, pero su boca ya estaba en mi cuello, besándolo. Respiré a bocanadas unas cuantas veces, como si fuera un nadador alistándose para sumergirse en el agua. En cuanto mis pulmones habían satisfecho su necesidad, sus labios se encontraron con los míos nuevamente, un fuerte rugido de necesidad resonó en su pecho. Enviando una deliciosa descarga a mi cuerpo.

¿Como podía estar sucediendo esto? ¿Cómo podía estar devuelta en mis brazos? El mundo en el que amanecí se había evaporizado. Mike no podía volver a herirme ahora que mi vida volvía a tener sentido. Mis labios se movían de maneras que había olvidado, mi cuerpo se presionaba necesitadamente contra el de el. El respondió a cada deseo, los límites habían quedado olvidados ante mi petición. Era feliz de nuevo. Podía olvidarme de Mike. De...

Allie.

Un punzante grito se atoró en mi garganta mientras me senté. Edward permitió el movimiento, apartándose de mí rápidamente. Me quedé sentada respirando profundamente, mientras mi mente volvía a su lugar. No podía hacerle esto a Allie. Mi hermosa hija. Ella adoraba a Mike, amaba a su familia. Yo la amaba. No podía dejarla. Un amargo dolor llenó mis ojos. -¿Bella? ¡Bella! Bella ¿Que sucede?

-Esto,- Dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza rápidamente, -Esto esta mal, Edward. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. Esta mal...tú me dejaste. No me deseas.

-No tienes idea, Bella,- la lujuria en su voz casi me hace olvidar todo. Sus labios estaban en mi cuello, fríos y firmes -Te deseo- Se apartó y sus ojos brillaron como dos diamantes dorados. Tragué mi deseo por volverme a perder en el nuevamente.

-Edward,- mi tono le urgía que recordase, -En este bosque, dijiste que no me querías. Te fuiste. Tú --

Me corto con un rápido y profundo beso. Volvió a mirarme a los ojos, pude ver el dolor brillando en ellos, -Soy un buen mentiroso, Bella.

-¿Qué?

-Te mentí. Tuve que hacerlo,- Añadió rápidamente, mientras su mano rozaba en contorno de mi mandíbula, haciéndome tiritar. Estaba peleando una batalla perdida. -Nunca quise dejarte, Bella. No creo que hubieras podido continuar si no hubiera dicho lo que te dije. Sabia que no me dejarías ir tan fácilmente.

-¿Por que Edward? ¿Por que me dejaste?- mis palabras se mezclaron con mis lagrimas.

-No te convengo Bella,- En el instante en que sus palabras abandonaron sus labios comencé a sollozar, aterrorizada de que volviera a dejarme. Se apresuró a continuar -Pero eso ya no importa, Bella. Tú me amas, y mientras eso sea así, me quedare. Fui un estúpido al creer que por irme iba a protegerte. Ahora me doy cuenta de eso.

-¿Tratabas de protegerme?- las palabras salieron lentamente, llenas de confusión.

-Después de lo de Jasper,- suspiré ante aquel recuerdo. El se detuvo, suspirando suavemente y antes de continuar besó mi frente -Creí que si te dejaba, estarías a salvo. A salvo para llevar una vida normal y feliz. Al hacerlo me mataba, pero me fui. Ahora veo que estaba equivocado. Estas a salvo aquí- enfatizo su oración acercándome a su regazo. -Y puedes quedarte cuanto tiempo quieras.

-Para siempre,- susurré sin pensarlo. Entonces el rostro de Allie irrumpió en mis pensamientos y sacudí mi cabeza -Pero no puedo, Edward.

-¿Por que Bella?- susurró, con su voz cargada de dolor. No me atreví a mirar a sus ojos. Me quebraría si miraba el dolor que había en ellos. -¿Seguiste adelante? Si lo hiciste lo entiendo. Después de todo eso era lo que pretendía que hicieras.

-No, Edward,- susurré su nombre, degustando su sabor -Nunca seguí adelante. Nunca podría haberlo echo.- Mi labio inferior tembló, mientras continuaba, con las lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas -Pero me lastimó tanto. Charlie me amenazo con enviarme de vuelta con Renee. No podía soportar la idea de irme. Fue una estúpida, Edward. Fui tan estúpida.

-Bella, No eres una estúpida- me regañó, aun recorriendo mi mandíbula con sus gélidos dedos.

-Si lo soy, Edward,- le aseguré, finalmente mirándole a los ojos. Ahora estaban llenos de curiosidad. Obviamente. El dolor no aparecería hasta que le contara por que fui tan estúpida. Baje mi mirada al suelo del bosque antes de que la agonía ocupara su lugar. -Me casé...

Su aliento se quedó atorado en su garganta, su abrazo se tensó a mi alrededor. Me prometí a mi misma no mirar a sus ojos, pero mi cabeza se movió libremente, ahí estaba. El dolor. La pérdida. Temía haberme perdido para siempre. Cuan equivocado estaba, y a la vez tan acertado. Continué, con mi voz temblorosa -Me casé con Mike.

-¿Newton?- sonaba incrédulo ante mi revelación.

-Si,- reí suavemente, sin poder evitarlo. Mike era probablemente el último nombre que Edward esperaba oír. -El estuvo a mi lado cuando estuve herida. Ya no me importaba nada. Charlie me había jurado que me enviaría lejos de Forks si no seguía adelante. Así que, pretendí. Pretendí con una persona a la que sabía que jamás podría amar.

-¿No eres feliz?- preguntó preocupadamente.

-¡No!- dije apresuradamente. El parpadeó ante la respuesta, que le tomó por sorpresa. Me ruboricé ante mi arrebato, pero proseguí, -No...No, no lo amo. Y definitivamente no soy feliz con el. Oh, si pudiera dejarlo,- Suspiré ante aquel sueño de dejarlo -Oh, Edward, lo haría.

-Entonces hazlo- Me urgió Edward, tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Mi miraba a los ojos, la felicidad afloraba de ellos, -Solo déjalo. Te llevaré conmigo. Podemos ir donde tu quieras. A cualquier lugar del mundo. Nunca mas tendrás que estar con él.

-No puedo,- susurré, mientras aquella idea me aguijoneaba fuerte. Si me atrevía a irme, Mike podría descargarse con Allie. Me había dicho decenas de veces que ganaría su custodia. Me seguro que haría lo que fuera para alejarme de ella. No podía dejar que la lastimara a ella también.

-Pero Bella ¿Por que?- Me preguntó Edward, sin titubear alzó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Su movimiento fue demasiado rápido y mis reacciones habían cambiado desde la última vez que le vi. No pude evitarlo, aunque bien sabia que no me lastimaría. Mike me había enseñado a temer. Me aparté rápidamente antes que pudiera rozarme y mis manos se alzaron instintivamente para protegerme.

Mi respiración se desaceleró mientras aguardaba por su reacción, temiendo haberle herido una vez más. Estaba en completo silencio, su respiración era más pausada que la mía. Bajé mis manos antes de volverme hacia el. Me miraba en completa confusión, dolido, eso era evidente en sus ojos. Miró mi rostro detenidamente, deteniéndose en ciertas áreas. Sabia que áreas. Un corte. Un golpe. Y otro golpe.

Sabía que áreas estaba observando, por que el dolor que antes llenaban sus ojos había sido reemplazado por furia. Sus ojos tenía el color del ónice, con algunos destellos dorados. Podía ver su bronca, en sus ojos y en sus facciones. Escuché sus furiosos gruñidos escapar de su garganta, enviándome aterrorizantes descargas al centro de mi ser. Sus manos se apretaron en fuertes puños mientras me miraba. Finalmente, habló, -Bella ¿El te hizo eso?

-¿Que cosa?- pregunté inocentemente. Si Edward lastimaba a Mike no seria bueno para su familia.

Gruñó, -Bella.

Le miré por lo que pareció un eterno segundo, calculando mis opciones. Para ser honesta, no tenía opciones. Podía ver fácilmente a través de mí, como podía hacerlo a través de una ventana. Mi respuesta, mi reacción a su caricia. No había forma de esconder lo que Mike me había hecho. Mi respuesta fue un suave susurro, -Si.


	6. Golpeada

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**Golpeada**

**- Edward POV -**

-Pero Bella ¿Por que?- le pregunté desesperadamente, alzando mi mano para acariciar su hermoso rostro. Sentí mi corazón retorcerse del dolor cuando su expresión se transformó en una mascara asustada y se alejó de mi roce. Sus manos volaron frente a ella como si se estuviera protegiendo de un ataque. Protegiéndose de mí. Mi mano cayó pesadamente a mi costado y esperé a que se recuperase, mirándole adolorido.

Lentamente bajó las manos, acomodándolas grácil mente en su regazo. Me miró resignada, me fue imposible esconder el dolor que me había causado su reacción. Su expresión me confundió – se veía mas avergonzada que atemorizada. Fue entonces cuando comencé a darme cuenta de que algo más estaba mal. La forma en que se había protegido había sido instantánea, como un acto reflejo, como una costumbre. Como una mascota que iba a ser regañada por su dueño. Ese pensamiento se repetía en mi cabeza.

_Como un animal golpeado. _

_Golpeado. _

_Golpeada... _

Mis ojos se achicaron mientras recorrí sus facciones, descubriendo cosas que había pasado por alto al encontrarme aliviado por verla nuevamente. Tembló nerviosamente, sus ojos me miraban expectantes mientras la examinaba. Tenía un corte debajo de un ojo y ambos tenían marcas amarillentas. La piel que rodeaba a los mismos estaba sonrosada. Podía percibir el horror en mi expresión, verlo reflejado en sus atemorizados ojos. Ella lo sabía. El lo hizo.

El la golpeaba. El Había abusado de mi delicada, dulce y hermosa Bella. Mi Bella, que no merecía nada más que felicidad y amor. Le había golpeado hasta el punto en que ella se apartaba temerosa ante mi roce. De mis manos. Ante esto, escuché un horrible sonido que ni tenia sentido. Pronto me di cuenta que los sonidos salían de mi pecho, mientras los gruñidos se escapaban de entre mis dientes. Mis ojos no contenían nada más que furia mientras miraba a mi abusado amor, -Bella ¿El te hizo esto?

Su expresión, llena de miedo y preocupación, se desvaneció rápidamente, reemplazada por una mascara tranquila e inocente. Podía ver a través de ella. No importaba que no pudiera leer su mente. No tenia que hacerlo. -¿Qué cosa?

La furia me calaba los huesos y un fuerte gruñido salió de mi garganta cuando le hablé, -Bella.

Su cuerpo tembló ante mi reacción, e instantáneamente me arrepentí de haberla asustado. Aun así, mi expresión no se relajó y mis gruñidos no cesaron. Estaba enojado. No, estaba furioso. Si Mike hubiera tenido la mala suerte de estar aquí, ahora, estaría muerto. Aun si él no hubiera sido el culpable de esto.

Finalmente, Bella habló. Sabia la respuesta, -Si.

Mi rugido resonó en el bosque.

Estaba de pie, yendo de un lado al otro mientras buscaba la forma más rápida de terminar con la vida de Mike. No, no tenía que ser rápida. Se merecía una lenta y dolorosa muerte por haberse atrevido a ponerle sus manos sobre mi Bella. Merecía sufrir por haber pensado en lastimarla. Mis gruñidos eran mas fuerte ahora, escapando de mí furiosamente. Bella me miraba preocupadamente, sin duda preguntándose que era lo que estaba pensando. Le agradecía a Dios que no tuviera mi habilidad. Los pensamientos que tenia ahora mismo no eran aptos para que fueran observados por un ángel.

-¿Edward?- dudó antes de hablar. Mis ojos se fijaron en ella, pero no me detuve. Comenzó nuevamente, -Edward ¿Qué estas pensando?

-Formas de matarlo,- respondí bruscamente, junto con un bufido. Ella tembló ante mi amenazante tono de voz.

-Edward, no puedes –- comenzó, pero rápidamente le interrumpí.

-Solo mírame,- me detuve y le miré. El dolor y la preocupación de sus ojos era demasiada. -¡Como se atrevió! Como se atrevió a herirte. Como fue capaz de atreverse a pensar tal cosa. Merece ser herido. Merece que acabe con su vida.

-Pero Edward -- le detuve nuevamente.

-¿Donde esta?- Demandé saber.

Sus ojos se llenaron de pánico y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza rápidamente -No- me rogó, -No, no. ¡Edward, no puedes! ¡Por favor Edward! ¡No lo hagas!

Le miré confundido mientras Bella sollozaba. Caminé hacia ella lentamente, arrodillándome en el suelo del bosque. Levanté cuidadosamente su pera con mi mano siquiera, mirándola gentilmente a sus ojos. -¿Lo amas?- me miraba como si hubiera perdido la razón. No pude evitar sonreírle. -¿Entonces por que le proteges, Bella?

Se mordió su labio inferior, fijando su vista en el suelo del bosque. Prácticamente podía oír su cabeza retorcerse en busca de una excusa. Suspiré frustrado y tomé su mentón, levantando su mirada hacia la mía una vez más. Le mire cariñosamente a sus ojos, haciendo uso completo de mis hipnóticos ojos. Podía sentir que la barrera que había levantado, poco a poco se derretía, -Tiene poder sobre mí.

Mis cejas se fruncieron ante su ambigua respuesta. Normalmente cuando la miraba de esa forma, divulgaría y soltaría toda la información que tenía esto era algo de lo que no deseaba discutir, algo que mantenía oculto de mí y no saldría a la luz. -Realmente no quieres decirme ¿verdad?

-No es eso Edward, es solo que…- se detuvo, volviendo a bajar su mirada.

-¿Que?- intenté. Pero no respondió. Roce suavemente su mejilla, deleitándome con la calidez de su piel sobre la mía. -Bella ¿Qué es?

-Vas a odiarme- susurró las palabras, con su voz quebrándose.

-Jamás,- mi respuesta fue automática. Mis brazos se cerraron en torno a su cintura, acercándola a mí. -Nunca Bella. Nunca, jamás podría odiarte. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Con todo lo que soy.-

-Edward, yo -- su voz volvió a quebrarse, esta vez por un gemido. Besé su frente, intentando darle fuerzas. -Edward ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? ¿Están todos allí?

-Si, por supuesto- Respondí a ambas preguntas a la vez, alzándola en mis brazos. La besé profundamente antes de caminar hacia su monovolumen. No quería hacerla sentir mal por ir a mi velocidad. Abrí la puerta, dejándola en el asiento de pasajeros, antes de sentarme detrás del volante.

-Es tan extraño- murmuró, observándome mientras salía a la carretera y avanzaba en dirección a mi casa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tenerte de vuelta, conmigo- continuó susurrando, -Es tan surreal. Aun espero el momento en que desaparezcas.

-Nunca,- respondí inmediatamente, buscando su mejilla para acariciarla, -Fue un gravísimo error el dejarte. Aprendo rápido, Bella. Nunca volveré a cometer ese error. Estaré aquí hasta que me pidas lo contrario.

-Nunca,- se inclinó mientras le acariciaba, -No quiero que te vallas nunca.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros, pero aun así me sentía cómodo. El silencio siempre era fácil cuando estaba con Bella. Disfrutaba del sonido de su corazón palpitando. Su esencia, tan excitante como siempre, llenaba la camioneta. Todo era tan cálido, tan embriagador, tan perfecto. Alice había acertado al enviarnos de vuelta. Nunca tendríamos que habernos ido. Solo podía imaginar la ansiedad de todos al volver a ver a Bella.

-Estarán tan felices de verte,- Rompí el silencio.

-Les he echado de menos,- Su voz sonaba alegre. Abrió su boca para continuar, pero entonces gimió horrorizada. Su cuerpo se tensó a mi lado, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, asustados mientras miraba hacia fuera del parabrisas, al tráfico que nos rodeaba.

-¿Que sucede?- Le pregunté preocupado. Ella casi ni se movió, apenas respiraba. Cerró sus ojos lentamente, respirando suaves bocanadas de aire, tratando de tranquilizarse. La acerqué más a mí, manteniendo una mano en el volante. Froté su espalda tratando de reconfortarla, -Esta bien. Estoy aquí. Todo esta bien, Bella. Te amo.

-Mike,- dijo luego de unos minutos, -Mike pasó por nuestro lado. Nos vio. Te vio a ti.

-Bella,- le miré, -El no puede herirte. Nunca dejare que lo haga.

-Lo hará. Encontrara una forma de hacerlo,- susurró con un evidente tono de pánico en su voz.

-Bella,- dije con una suave sonrisa, -Estas desestimando mi fuerza. El no va a tocarte.

Sentí que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, pero no deje de acariciar su espalda. Me salí de la calle principal, para tomar el camino que nos dejaría en mi casa. Tomé el camino y me detuve frente a la casa que tanto había extrañado. La casa que me recordaba a Bella. Me giré hacia mi amor, con una suave sonrisa en mi rostro, -Bienvenida a casa.


	7. Al fin en casa

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**Al fin en casa**

**- Bella POV -**

-¡Bella!- exclamó Alice arrojándose literalmente sobre mi, abrazándome fuertemente. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a los golpes frescos que Mike me había propiciado en la semana y me quejé. Edward gruño alarmado, pero para ese entonces Alice ya me había soltado. Me abracé a mi misma por la cintura, como si eso detuviera el punzante dolor en los costados de mi cuerpo. Traté de mantener normal la expresión de mi rostro. Pero no funcionó.

-Hola Alice,- Susurré. Sus ojos me miraban preocupadamente y luego fueron hacia los de Edward.

-Mike,- Fue todo lo que le dijo.

-¿Mike?- La voz de Alice tintineaba tal y como la recordaba, aun cargada de confusión. Sus ojos escanearon mi rostro tal y como Edward lo había echo antes en busca de algo, -¿Qué tiene que ver Mike?

-El la golpeó,- las palabras salieron junto con un fuerte gruñido.

-¿Qué?- Rugió la voz de Emmett mientras aparecía atravesando la puerta principal, haciéndola añicos.

Aparentemente todos los habitantes de la casa habían escuchado nuestra conversación, ya que el resto de los Cullen aparecieron tras Emmett. Esme dio una leve mirada a lo que quedaba en pie de la puerta. Las expresiones de todos denotaban furia, hasta la de Rosalie. Hasta Esme. Era extraño ver a una mujer tan cariñosa con esa terrorífica expresión de furia. Temblé ante sus rostros, aunque sabía que su bronca no iba dirigida hacia mí.

Mi temor no perduró. Jasper manejó la situación y me sentí agradecida por ello, aunque la mayoría de los Cullen le lanzaron una mirada molesta; querían sentirse de esa forma. Yo, por mi parte, le sonreí en agradecimiento. Sabía que su intención no era bloquear la furia de los demás, si no evitar que me sintiera aun más miserable.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por que se acercó tanto?- La vos de Alice sonaba alarmada y curiosa. No era propio de ella. Entonces me di cuenta de que no había estado mirando a mi futuro el tiempo que permanecieron fuera de Forks.

-Se casó con él,- La voz de Edward cargaba una pena que me partió el corazón.

-Ni tu te la crees,- Bufó Emmett, echando su cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que soltaba una carcajada. La expresión del resto no le acompañó. Emmett miró a todos antes de volver sus ojos seriamente hacia Edward. Entonces puso atención en mí, con sus ojos bien abiertos, -¿Bella?

Asentí lentamente mientras me anticipaba a su próxima pregunta, -¿Por que?

-Estaba...- me detuve, mis ojos se fijaron en Edward vigilando su expresión ante mis próximas palabras, -destrozada,- Su rostro demostró el dolor que me temía, lo cual me dificulto proseguir, -cuando te fuiste. Me hice amiga de Jacob Black. El me cuidó. Éramos buenos amigos. Hasta creo que había empezado a mejorar.

Continué con más lentitud, mientras mis ojos reflejaban el dolor que causaba recordar, -Pero entonces me dejó de hablar.

Me detuve ante el gruñido de Edward. -Me había lastimado dos veces y decidí que ya no me importaba,- Mis palabras se quebraron al final. Edward tomó mi mano y continué, -Charlie me amenazó con devolverme a Renee a menos que siguiera adelante.

Apreté mis ojos intentando detener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos. De todas formas cayeron libremente, -No quería dejar Forks. No me permitía recordar tu nombre, pero tenia que quedarme. Quizás cambiarias de parecer. Quizás volverías. No podía irme, Edward. ¡No podía!-

-Shh...- susurró suavemente en mi cabello mientras se agacho hacia mi para besar mi frente.

-Así que pretendí seguir adelante,- suspiré, mi voz aun sonaba quebrada, -Decidí que me quedaría con la próxima persona que se ofreciera. Adivinen quien,- Dije con una sombría sonrisa, -Nunca podría amar a Mike, eso lo sabia entonces. Y lo se ahora. Creo que él también lo sabía. Pero no le importaba demasiado esa parte.

El pecho de Edward comenzó a temblar, -Fue la opción más fácil. Mantenía contento a Charlie y yo me quedaba en Forks. Mike estaba emocionado, obviamente, al principio me trataba decentemente. Nunca me golpeaba, eso vino cuando nos casamos...antes solo me había lastimado una vez.

-Aun así ¿Por que te casaste con él?- Me urgió Alice, sus ojos estaban cargados de preguntas.

-Yo...- me detuve, sabiendo de la verdadera razón. Allie. -Fue para satisfacer a Charlie. No quería amar a otra persona. Aun estaba enamorada de Edward. Atarme a alguien que no amaba era lo más sencillo. Podía seguir esperando y mantener a todos felices.

-Estas mintiendo,- Me acusó Edward inmediatamente. Mis ojos volaron hacia los de él. Me miraba duramente, esperando que continuara con la verdad. Creí que había mentido bastante bien, pero a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, el me conocía demasiado bien. Temblé mientras me preparaba para la verdad.

-Nunca lo quise hacer, Edward,- Las lágrimas caían libremente de mis ojos. Sus brazos se entrelazaron protectoramente alrededor de mi cintura. Me giré para esconder mi rostro en su pecho, disfrutando de su aroma mientras podía. ¿Me dejaría cuando supiera lo de Allie? -El me forzó, luego de la graduación.-

Edward se tensó.

-¿El te violó?- La voz furiosa de Rosalie me tomó por sorpresa. De todos los que podían reaccionar de esa forma, ella era de la que menos lo hubiera esperado.

-Quedé embarazada,- fue un suave suspiro, pero supe que lo había oído. Todos permanecían en silencio. Miré a Edward a sus dorados ojos. Traté de mantener la postura. Mis rodillas se rindieron y me hubiera caído de no ser por que Edward me rodeaba con sus brazos. Sollocé incontrolablemente, todo a mí alrededor se desvanecía.

-Lo siento. Por favor Edward. ¡No te vallas! Lo siento,- las palabras sonaban estranguladas por los sollozos, -Te amo. Lo siento Edward.

-Bella, Bella,- susurró mi nombre en mi oído una y otra vez, mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello. Mis sollozos cesaron hasta desaparecer. Solo entonces movió su mano hacia mi rostro, levantándolo, para así poder verme a los ojos -Vine para quedarme. Para siempre, Bella.

-¿Por que te estas disculpando?- El tono de la voz de Emmett era extrañó. Sonaba triste y confundido.

-Por que cree que es su culpa,- Respondió Rosalie antes que yo lo hiciera. Su voz sonaba firme. -Bella,- me habló directamente. Quizás por primera vez. Había pasado tanto tiempo que no podía recordarlo, -No es tu culpa.

-Fue mi decisión, Rosalie,- susurré, mientras mis ojos buscaban su rostro. Estaba enfadada, pero proseguí, -Yo elegí quedarme con alguien que no amaba. Tengo que aceptar el precio.

-¡Eso es ridículo!- Gruñó acercándose a mí. Edward se puso en medio de nosotras y le gruñó. Rosalie rodó sus ojos, -No seas estúpido, Edward. No voy a lastimarla. Solo quiero hacerle entender.

Hubo una silenciosa comunicación entre Edward y Rosalie, la cual duró pocos instantes. Entonces, Edward se apartó, pero en ningún momento dejo de vigilar a Rosalie. Me sorprendió que me dejara enfrentarme sola a ella. Una sensación de abandono se apoderó de mí antes de que Jasper volviera a tranquilizarme.

-Bella, Edward te contó lo que me sucedió ¿Verdad?- El tono de la voz de Rosalie comenzaba a suavizarse. Le miré sorprendida, pero asentí. Suspiró antes de continuar, -Me violaron y me golpearon hasta dejarme al borde de la muerte, Bella. Yo escogí estar con el hombre que me hizo eso antes de que sucediera.

Eso, no lo sabía. Se acercó unos pasos a mi, su voz sonaba con mas urgencia, -Tienes que entender, Bella. Tomas decisiones en tu vida. A veces son las correctas, a veces no, Mike no tiene razón de herirte. En ninguna forma. Esta demasiado equivocado en herirte.

-No tienes por que disculparte, Bella,- Habló Alice suavemente. -Mike debería ser el que se disculpe.

-Me puedo asegurar de eso,- Sonrió Emmett mientras tensaba los músculos de sus brazos.

-Ya he tratado eso,- Murmuró Edward. Mis ojos se clavaron en él y en la suave sonrisa que me daba, -No quiere que lastime a Mike. Por que, no puedo imaginármelo.

-Mike me lastima a mi,- Comencé, mi mirada se alejo de la de el instantáneamente, -Pero es maravilloso con Allie.

-¿Allie?- Se sorprendió Esme.

-Mi hija,- Expliqué, -Sabia que no me dejaría llamarla Alice. Le tiene odio a ustedes porque...bueno, por que lo quiero a todos. Así que tomé el principio del nombre de Alice y el final de del Rosalie para formar Allie. Parecía bastante conforme con él.

-Bella, puede lastimar a Allie también,- Me recordó Alice.

-El no lo haría,- Soné segura de lo que decía, pero parte de mi no creía mis palabras, -Le gusta lastimarme a mi. Sabe que si no fuera por Allie yo ya me habría ido. Trae dinero, paga las cuentas de la casa…Si me voy y peleamos por la custodia, el ganaría. Sin mi, podría lastimar a Allie.

-Pero Bella,- Comenzó Alice, pero le interrumpí.

-El necesita un saco para golpear,- Respondí. Edward resopló ante mis palabras, -Con gusto me presto para ello mientras que no le haga daño a Allie. Si estoy allí puedo protegerla.

-Bella,- Habló ahora Carlisle, con su voz tranquila, -Vas a irte lejos de Mike y vas a llevarte a Allie contigo.

-Pero yo,- Traté de explicar, pero Edward me interrumpió inmediatamente. En sus ojos pude ver una enorme sonrisa. Había leído los pensamientos de Carlisle.

-Quizás no puedas tu sola, pero nosotros nos aseguraremos de que puedas,- Habló Edward, ahora dirigiéndose a mi. Sus manos sostenían mi rostro gentilmente, mientras que con sus fríos pulgares acariciaba mi mejilla. -Tienes marcas que pueden probar que Mike ha abusado de ti. Tienes la posición económica para hacerte cargo de Allie. Nosotros podemos cuidar de las dos.

-Pero Allie en una casa de vampiros,- las cejas de Edward se fruncieron y continué rápidamente, -Sabes que no tengo problemas con los que son. Solo se que causó demasiados problemas y si a ello le sumamos una niña de tres años…

-Bella, confía en mi,- Sonrió Edward, -Si estoy bien contigo, estaré bien con Allie también.

Miré a sus ojos, me sentía desvanecer en sus pupilas doradas. Edward significaba todo para mi, y mas también. En el fondo, siempre temí que algún día Mike abusara de Allie, tal y como lo hacia conmigo. Finalmente la vi. La luz al final del túnel. Podía salir del infierno en el que me había metido. Podía salvar a Allie de un destino tan horrendo como el mío. Podía salvarnos a ambas de Mike. Podíamos ser felices.

-¿Edward?- Susurré suavemente, llegando a una decisión. Tan pronto como lo hice, mi corazón me decía que estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Si, Bella?- Me sonrió. Obviamente Alice había visto lo que iba a preguntarle, obviamente él había visto lo que ella vio. De todas formas se lo pregunté.

-¿Quieres conocerla?


	8. Allie

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**Allie**

**- Edward POV -**

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- Le rogó Alice a Bella poniendo una dulce voz.

Alice bailaba a nuestro alrededor mientras cargaba a Bella hacia su camioneta. Aunque Bella era perfectamente capaz de caminar, me lo había dejado en claro varias veces, me sentía incapaz de dejarla ir. Estaba demasiado feliz de tenerla nuevamente en mis brazos. Su piel se sentía tan calida contra la mía, su peso era confortante ¿Cómo había sido capaz de reunir la fuerza necesaria para renunciar a todo esto?

-Seguro, si quieres,- Dijo Bella con una sonrisa, incapaz de negarse a la petición de Alice. Me agaché para besar su frente, sonriéndole mientras sus enormes y cálidos ojos se movían para mirarme.

-OH, Bella ¡esto es fabuloso!- Festejó Alice mientras continuaba con su baile. Con la liviana atmósfera que Alice se había encargado de crear, fue difícil recordar que íbamos a conocer a la hija de Bella. A la hija de Mike. Mike, el hombre que por los últimos cuatro años había abusado de Bella. Mí feliz expresión se crispó.

-¿Que sucede, Edward?- Había olvidado que Bella me estaba observando.

-No es nada, Bella,- Le aseguré, dándole una sonrisa torcida. Le miré mientras ella me devolvía una calida y cariñosa mirada, aquella que tanto había extrañado. -No puedo creer cuanto ha cambiado...

En sus labios se dibujo una triste sonrisa. Sabía exactamente a que quería referirme. -Lo se. Nunca espere volver a verlos. Creía que iba a morir sola en ese infierno.

Temblé al recordar en la horrible situación en que había dejado a Bella. -Nunca me perdonare por haberte dejado,- Le prometí, -Ni aunque viva mil años. Ni aunque viva por toda la eternidad.

-No digas eso,- Me contestó con una suave sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que hundía su rostro en mi pecho. Sus labios hicieron temblar la tela de mi camisa cuando hablo nuevamente, -Yo te he perdonado. Estas perdonado, Edward.

-Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo,- Me advirtió Alice, lanzándome una mirada asesina.

-Aprendo rápido, Alice.

-Allie va a adorarles,- Dijo Bella llevándose una mano sobre su boca al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

-¿No dormiste bien?- Le pregunté.

-No. Tuve pesadillas,- Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero pude percibir el temblor en sus labios.

-Bueno, ahora estoy aquí,- Le recordé, apretándola contra mí pecho. Era tan cálida, tan perfecta, -Ya no habrá más pesadillas.

Bella suspiró felizmente en mis brazos, su dulce aliento fue la liberación de todo el dolor que había flagelado su cuerpo durante los cuatro años que la había dejado. Se veía verdaderamente feliz ahora – casi tanto como yo. Con sus ojos aun cerrados, su respiración comenzó a relajarse. Como extrañaba verla dormir.

-Allie va a adorarnos,- Respondió confiadamente Alice a lo que Bella había dicho antes. No tenia duda de ello, lo había 'visto'- estaba demasiado concentrado en Bella como para prestarle atención a cualquier otra cosa.

-Bueno, No enteraremos pronto,- Dije besando la frente de Bella una vez mas. Estaba dormida. -Bella, amor, ya llegamos.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se estiró entre mis brazos. Sonreí, acomodándola en el asiento de pasajeros de su camioneta, a mi lado. La rodeé con mis brazos y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, mientras volvía al sueño que había estado hacia segundos. Alice tomó el volante sabiendo de antemano a donde debía dirigirse.

-¿Bella tiene que buscar pronto a Allie?- Pregunté tan bajo como pude. Posiblemente tan suave que ni Bella se entero, aun con su proximidad.

-Bella tiene que recoger a Allie en aproximadamente 19 minutos,- Me sonrió, -Llegaremos con tiempo de sobra.

-Obviamente.

-Quieres preguntarme algo.- Saltó Alice. No era una pregunta.

Le sonreí. Siempre sabía todo de antemano.

-Si,- Comencé, aunque ella ya sabía mi pregunta, -¿Podrías vigilar el futuro de Bella y de Allie por mi?

-De todas formas iba a hacerlo,- Dijo Alice, aun con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. Se detuvo y luego me miró, -Por supuesto. Las cuidaré.

-A Mike también.- Dije, mi voz sonó más gruesa al pronunciar su nombre.

Sus ojos se achicaron y asintió cortamente. Ninguno de nosotros quería hablar del marido de Bella. Seria un hombre muy desafortunado si en estos momentos se cruzaba en nuestro camino. Especialmente en el de Rosalie. Rosalie sentía un gran odio hacia él. Había pasado por la misma situación. Golpes, violación – Aunque Rosalie no tenia a nadie que la salvara.

Mi atención se volvió hacia el rostro de mi adorada Bella, que dormía placidamente entre mis brazos. A pesar de los moretones y las zonas pálidas de su rostro, se veía en paz. Feliz, contenida. Exactamente como me sentía ahora. Escuché a Alice chasquear la lengua y le miré confundido. Rápidamente leí sus pensamientos.

_No es nada Edward. _Hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos. _Es solo que…estoy tan feliz de verte feliz. Estas sonriendo tanto que tengo la impresión de que tu rostro te debe doler. Hacia cuatro años que no te venia feliz o sonreír. _

-Ella es mi felicidad,- Susurré, mientras me agachaba hacia sus cabellos. Inspiré su dulce aroma, cuanto había extrañado la gloriosa esencia de mi Bella. Había pasado tanto tiempo.

-Ya casi llegamos,- Alice habló suavemente. Alcé mi vista para ver que así era, no acercábamos rápidamente, bueno, tan rápido como se podía en el monovolumen de Bella. Pasé mis dedos suavemente por la mandíbula de Bella, y ella tembló ante mi roce. Sus ojos se abrieron, encontrándose con los míos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Hemos llegado, Bella,- Le susurré mientras llegábamos al lugar. Eventualmente se deshizo de mi abrazo, estirándose en el proceso. Le vi mientras abría la puerta y salía con mi ayuda. Tomó mi mano con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿De enserio no quieres dejarme?- Su pregunta sonaba esperanzada.

-¿Se nota?- Le pregunté, pasando una brazo cuidadosamente al rededor de su cintura. Le lancé una sonrisa torcida, -Bella, pasé bastante tiempo sin abrazarte. Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

No me respondió a eso, pero su creciente sonrisa decía todo lo que necesitaba oír. La acerqué mas, teniendo cuidado en los golpes que Mike le había dado en los costados. Contuve un gruñido mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta de la guardería. Fue ahí cuando Bella se detuvo, girándose hacia mí con una triste expresión. -Ahora tienes que dejarme.

-¿Por que?- Le susurré mientras ella se alejaba de mis brazos. Pasé mis dedos por la línea de su mandíbula mientras su expresión cambiaba de tristeza a arrepentimiento.

-Me conocen aquí, Edward,- Comenzó y yo inmediatamente supe sus razones, -No del todo, obviamente. Mike pocas veces me deja entrar, pero saben de mí. Si me ven abrazada a ti, será para problemas. Son capaces de contárselo a Mike. No sabría que hacer...y Allie. Confundiría a Allie. Mike es todo lo que ella tiene.

-Por supuesto,- Susurré, deteniendo las palabras con un dulce beso. Mis manos pasaron por sus cabellos, sosteniendo su cuello gentilmente. Sus labios se entreabrieron sobre los míos antes de que me apartase. -Cuando te sientas cómoda házmelo saber.

-Gracias Edward,- Su voz parecía ida, somnolienta. Volví a lanzarle una sonrisa mientras caminábamos dentro de la guardería.

-¡Hola Bella!- Le saludó la recepcionista con un tono falso de alegría. -Hacia tiempo que no venia por acá.

-Hola señorita Dwyzer,- Le respondió Bella, con un tono genuino de alegría. Se acercó a la recepción, sonriéndole a la señorita Dwyzer, -Estoy aquí para recoger a Allie. ¿Es demasiado temprano?

-No, no- Le respondió la recepcionista con una falsa sonrisa, levantando el teléfono. Habló rápidamente, -Allie Newton a la oficina principal, por favor.- Dejó el teléfono donde antes y le sonrió a Bella, -El final del día es usualmente dedicado a jugar, por lo que no se perderá de nada importante.

-Gracias.- Se limitó a decir Bella antes de girarse hacia Alice, con una sonrisa ansiosa en su rostro, -¿Crees que les agradara?

-Bella,- Alice lanzó una risotada, -Se que ha pasado tiempo, pero ¿Has olvidado cuanto se? Le encantaremos. Confía en mí. Lo vi todo antes de que me invitaras.

Bella parecía aliviada, y otra brillante pero pequeña sonrisa surgió en sus labios. Escuché los pequeños pasitos de Allie antes de que apareciera por la puerta. Su esencia me recordaba mucho a la de Bella y a la que suponía pertenecía a Mike. Nunca me le acerqué tanto como para recordar su esencia, y tampoco tenia deseos de hacerlo. Empujó la puerta y se detuvo frente a Bella, que nos miraba a nosotros.

-Mami,- Susurró Allie, tirando suavemente del ruedo de la camisa de Bella. Bella miró a su hija por unos instantes antes de alzarla en sus brazos. La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Bella hizo que mi seco corazón latiera en mi pecho. Se veía tan feliz, tan completa con Allie.

Allie tenía el cabello castaño, largo y brillante como el de Bella. Sus facciones y su sonrisa eran de su madre, tan brillante y hermosa como el sol. Sin embargo, sus ojos no eran en nada parecidos a los de Bella. Eran de un color topacio, bien claros. Me recordaban al color que tomaban mis ojos cuando estaba bien alimentado. Me sorprendió bastante. Sus ojos se encontraron con mi mirada, y una expresión curiosa se formo en su rostro. -¿Quién es ese, mami?

-El es Edward Cullen, Allie-bebé,- Escuché a Alice sorprenderse ante el apodo que Bella utilizo con su hija, y le dio una mirada. Caminábamos hacia fuera, hacia la camioneta de Bella. Allie continuaba mirándome con intriga en sus ojos.

Allie se acercó al oído de Bella. Lo cual no tenia sentido, ya que podía oír todo lo que decía, aunque ella no lo sabia. -Es muy lindo.- Escuché a Bella reír junto conmigo.

-Hola, Allie,- Le saludé, ofreciéndole una sonrisa inofensiva. Traté con fuerza de parecer lo más normal. No quería asustarla.

-¡Hola, Allie!- Canturreó Alice, apareciendo rápidamente a un lado de Bella. Alzó su mano y despeino los cabellos de Allie. La miré perplejo. Demasiado movimiento como para asustar a la pequeña. Pero, tal como su madre, Allie no gritó ni salió corriendo. Miraba detenidamente a Alice, sorprendida al principio, pero luego una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios, antes de romper en carcajadas.

-Ves,- Dijo Alice orgullosamente, -Te dije que le gustaría.


	9. Falacia del helado

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**Falacia del helado**

**- Bella POV -**

-¡Me llamo Alice!- Alice canturreó alegremente. Su humor se extendía sobre nosotros tres como una salvaje hoguera y no podía hacer otra cosa más que reír. Allie le miraba asombrada, sacudiéndose en mis brazos en un intento de bajar. Sonreí, dejándola suavemente sobre sus pies.

-Y mi nombre es Allie- Sonrió Allie, corriendo hasta detenerse frente a Alice. Alice le sonrió, viéndose increíblemente interesada. Hacia solo momentos atrás, pero estaba tan ocupada en complacer a Allie que no le importó.

-¿Allie, huh?- Preguntó Alice, con su voz aun cargada de entusiasmo. Se arrodilló así podían estar a la misma altura, -¡Es casi igual a mi nombre!- Alice me sonrió.

-¡Lo se!- Allie seguía riendo cuando me miró, -Mami ¿Sabias eso?

-Si, Allie-bebé,- Dije agachándome a desacomodar sus cabellos. Escuché a Edward sonreír cuando le llamé a Allie de esa forma. -Te puse ese nombre por tus tías Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Tengo tías?- Se sorprendió Allie.

-Pero, obviamente, boba,- Sonreí mientras ella se volvía hacia Alice con asombro.

-¿Puede la tía Alice comer con nosotros, Mami?- No era una pregunta dirigida directamente a mí, ya que Allie miraba a Alice con una enorme sonrisa. Dudé, insegura sobre que contestar. Más que nada por que no podía imaginarme la reacción de Mike, y además Alice no comía. Al menos lo mismo nosotras.

-Lo siento cariño,- Dijo Alice despeinándola. Allie hizo un puchero mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello en un intento de arreglarlo. Todos estaban empeñados en despeinárselo ese día, yo me incluía en la lista. -Tenemos planes para la noche.

Edward las miraba en silencio, con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos dorados. Una sonrisa jugaba en sus labios y sentí mi corazón rebozar de alegría, feliz de que aun seguía a mi lado. Moría por tocarlo. Quería tomar su mano entre la mía, o envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Estaba desesperada por estar en sus brazos antes de volver a la realidad. Antes de volver a casa, donde Mike estaría esperándome. Sentí mi estomago retorcerse del miedo.

-Quizás mañana,- Murmuró Allie tristemente, sacando su pequeño labio inferior hacia afuera.

-Allie,- La voz aterciopelada de Edward era música para mis oídos. Se arrodilló a un lado de Allie, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Allie le miraba en silencio, con sus ojos bien abiertos. Antes me había dicho que Edward era apuesto, y ahora me daba cuenta de que el encanto de Edward funcionaba literalmente con todos. Le miraba mientras hablaba con Allie, y en sus ojos pude ver admiración y amor. Mí corazón latía alegremente. -¿Te gustaría ir por un helado?

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Allie, aunque por su alegre tono se voz fue un grito de alegría. Edward sonrió.

-Cualquier cosa por ti, Allie,- Me miró a mí con una pregunta en sus ojos, -¿Te parece? ¿Puede Allie tomar un helado?

Ambos me miraban haciéndome el mismo puchero, aunque el de Edward era fingido. No pude evitar sonreír. Mi sonrisa creció hasta estallar en risas. Se veían tan cómicos los dos juntos. Perfectos. Se veían perfectos juntos. -Si, Allie puede tomar helado.

-¡Helado!- Gritó Allie, lanzando sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Edward. Su cuerpo se puso rígido por unos instantes, y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Pero luego pasó sus brazos por su cintura y la abrazó. Allie se alejó un poco, mirando a Edward con la misma enorme sonrisa. -Tu eres mi tío ¿Verdad?

-Edward es un buen amigo de mami,- Respondí por él, luego de ver un grito de auxilio en sus ojos. Allie se giró hacia mi contrariada.

-¿Eso significa que no puede visitarnos?

-Definitivamente no,- Rió Edward, poniéndose de pie. Sus brazos seguían protectoramente alrededor de Allie, y la levantó por el aire, cargándola en sus brazos. Ella se sonrió, -Te veré cada vez que quieras. Solo dile a tu mami y estaré allí.

-¿De verdad?- Le cuestionó Allie, con un tono de inocencia en su voz. Entonces entornó sus ojos -¿Cuan rápido?

-Mas rápido que un abrir y cerrar de ojos,- Le guiñó Edward. Sonreí por lo bajo, sabiendo que lo que decía no estaba lejos de la realidad.

-¿Y la tía Alice?- Preguntó Allie, volviendo sus ojos hacia Alice.

Alice se le acercó y nuevamente la despeinó, -Estaré junto a él.

-Y traerán un peine,- Dije pasando mis dedos por su cabello para acomodarlo. Allie me sonrió.

-Entonces ¿vamos por el helado?- Preguntó Edward, acomodándose en el asiento de pasajeros de mi camioneta, con Allie en sus brazos.

-¡Si! si no nos apuramos se va a derretir.- Bromeó Alice, sentándose detrás del volante. Los ojos de Allie se abrieron de golpe, asustada.

-¡Maneja mas rápido!- Gritó Allie. Me reí, acomodándome a un lado de Edward. Tomó a Allie con un brazo, y el otro lo ubico entre nuestras piernas para tomarme de la mano, sin que Allie nos viera. Una ola de felicidad me golpeó al sentir el contacto de su fría piel contra la mía, y me incliné más hacia él.

Alice, obviamente, no pudo manejar tan rápido como quería con mi vieja chatarra, como le llamaba. Con mi pobre monovolumen chillando, Alice trató de hacer el viaje lo mas corto posible para complacer a Allie. Ella daba pequeños saltitos ansiosos en la rodilla de Edward, quien tenia su brazo alrededor de su cintura, lo suficientemente flojo como para permitirle moverse, pero a la vez lo bastante seguro para evitar que se hiriera. Le mire en silencio.

La alegría de sus ojos no era nada comparada con la reacción que me había imaginado. Creí que se mantendría distante y reservado; sin ganas de acercarse a la niña que compartía con otro hombre. No me esperaba que se sintiera atraído hacia ella como ahora. Se veía como...como un padre. Mike siempre había sido decente con Allie, pero nunca, ni una sola vez, le había mirado de la forma en que Edward lo hacia ahora. La miraba con admiración, con cariño, que sentía una fuerte punzada en mi corazón. Esto era perfecto. Así tenía que ser siempre. Así quería que fuéramos.

-¿Cual es tu gusto preferido?- Preguntó Allie, estirando su cuello mientras llegábamos a la heladería. Edward sonrió.

-¿Cual es el tuyo?

-¡Crema de galletitas!- Respondió Allie con una enorme sonrisas. Saltaba en su lugar, ansiosa, mientras que mantenía sus ojos en la calle, buscando la heladería.

-¿De verdad?- Edward fingió sorprenderse y yo me reí en su intento. Allie se giró hacia él mirándolo curiosamente. Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, como si fuera a contarle un importantísimo secreto, -Ese es mi gusto preferido.

-Entonces te compraremos uno a ti también,- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Edward miró rápidamente a Alice, con su sonrisa desvaneciéndose.

-¿Y cual es tu gusto favorito, Alice?- Preguntó Edward, con una seca sonrisa en su rostro.

-No me gusta el helado.- Respondió Alice. Obviamente sabía que Edward se lo iba a preguntar.

-¿No te gusta el helado?- Preguntó Allie alarmada.

-Eso nos deja mas para nosotros,- Respondió Edward, despeinando su cabello. Silenciosamente me preguntaba si Edward iba a comer helado simplemente para complacer a Allie.

-¡Llegamos!- Gritó Allie, casi arrojándose fuera de la ventanilla. Una ola de escalofríos me recorrió y alcé mis manos para detenerla, aunque sabia que mi reacción era ridícula. Edward aun la sostenía segura en sus brazos.

Edward había dejado a Allie sobre la vereda antes de que yo pudiera salir de la camioneta. Me deslicé por el asiento y cuando iba a agacharme para tomar a Allie en brazos, ella se aferro a la pierna de Edward, -¿Mami, me puede llevar Edward?

Alcé mi vista, cuestionándole con la mirada. Su rostro rebozaba de alergia y le sonrió a Allie, tuve que tomarme otro momento para maravillarme de cuan fácil se conectaban el uno con el otro. -Seguro Allie. Si a Edward no le molesta.

-¿Si a Edward no le molesta?- Repitió Edward mi oración con un chasquido de lengua, levantando a Allie en sus brazos. Al principio se tambaleo ante el repentino movimiento, pero luego comenzó a reírse cuando se encontré segura contra su pecho, -No me molesta en lo absoluto, pequeña señorita.

-Mi nombre es Allie,- Se acomodó en sus brazos para mirarle, con una tierna expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-OH, lo siento,- Edward le sonrió su hermosa sonrisa torcida. Mi corazón dio un brinco. -¿Prefieres que sea pequeña señorita Allie?

-Mi nombre es...- Allie se detuvo unos instantes, pensando su próximo apodo antes de que una sonrisa creciera en su rostro, -Si.

-Bueno, entonces será pequeña señorita Allie.

Entramos al local, el cual estaba medio vacío, no solo por que el día en Forks no era el ideal para tomar helado, si no por que la mayoría de los niños no vendrían hasta mas tarde. La mayoría de las familias se pasaba por aquí luego de la cena.

-Dos copas de crema de galletitas, por favor, y...- Edward se detuvo, girándose hacia mí.

-OH, lo mismo.

-Que sean tres copas de crema de galletitas,- Terminó Edward con una sonrisa, y una de sus manos buscando su billetera en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Esta vez no me molesté en protestar.

Nos sentamos en una de las tantas mesas vacías que había en la heladería. Alice le lanzaba una mirada de asco a Edward, mientras este comía una cucharada del helado. Edward se tomaba demasiadas molestias tan solo para hacer sonreír a Allie. No podía imaginarme lo horrible que debía saberle. Aunque una vez había mencionado que era como comer tierra...temblé ante la idea de comer una copa de tierra.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Allie mientras miraba expectante a Edward. Ni bien termino de tragar, Edward le sonrió.

-Es muy bueno,- Dijo volviendo a formar otra sonrisa. Yo continué riéndome por lo bajo, y él me lanzó una mirada, pero no encontré otra cosa que no fuera amor en sus ojos. -Pero creo que no quiero mas por ahora.

-¡Awwww!- Protestó Allie, levantando la cuchara de Edward y llenándola nuevamente de Helado, -Una cuchara mas ¿si?- Le dijo alzando la cuchara a la altura de su boca.

Edward escondió bien una mueca de repulsión, solo capté el comienzo de este, cuando lo trasformó rápidamente en una sonrisa. Tomó la cuchara y la metió en su boca, sacándola completamente limpia unos segundos después. Sonrió mientras 'degustaba' el helado, bajo la mirada de Allie. Realmente me sorprendió en ese momento.

-Creo que no le gusta el helado tanto como dice,- Anotó Allie con una sonrisa de costado, mientras se volvía hacia su helado. Edward la miró asombrado.

-Perceptiva.- Murmuró por lo bajo.

-Si, lo es.- Sonreí orgullosa.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Allie terminase su helado y estuviéramos sentados en el monovolumen. La pequeña cabecita de Allie se tambaleaba hacia un costado, mientras se iba quedando dormida. Entonces recordaba cuan cansada había estado en la mañana. Edward la tenía sobre sus brazos, acunándola como a un bebé y tarareaba mi nana suavemente, mientras acariciaba suavemente la palma de mi mano con sus dedos.

Y estando en el lugar más apacible en el que había estado en cuatro años, me dormí tranquilamente. Y por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, soñé.

Con él.


	10. Perfecto

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**Perfecto**

**- Edward POV -**

Miré a Allie mientras dormía placidamente en mis brazos, mi envejecido corazón palpitaba rebozante de amor. Amor paternal. Era una sensación increíble sentir su pequeño cuerpo acurrucado en mis brazos. Se sentía como si esta fuera la forma en que las cosas deberían ser. Me agaché, y cuidadosamente bese su frente. Sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo de sueños. Tranquilos, eran aquellos tipos de sueños que solo los niños podían tener.

-No se parece en nada a Mike ¿verdad?- Preguntó Alice. Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, pero no quería apartar mis ojos de Allie.

-No,- Suspiré. Mi tono de voz era demasiado bajo como para molestar a Bella o a Allie, pero sabia que Alice podía oírme, -En lo absoluto. Cada facción es de Bella.

-No puedo creer que Bella tenga una hija,- Susurró Alice. Mis ojos se volvieron hacia el ángel que dormía a mi lado.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre mi brazo, y sus ojos cerrados en un placido sueño. Su rostro era tan suave y delicado, que las marcas de los golpes apenas se notaban. Un gruñido comenzó a formarse en el centro de mi pecho. Podía matar a Mike por lo que había hecho. A decir verdad, lo haría. Si no fuera por Allie lo mataría antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba en la misma habitación que el. Entonces podríamos irnos. Allie, Bella, mi familia y yo. Podía hacerlas felices. Iba a hacerlas felices.

-Me alegra que así sea,- Susurré, volviendo mi vista hacia Allie. -Complica un poco mas las cosas para Bella, pero Allie es…

-Lo se,- Susurró Alice, manteniendo el mismo tono de voz. En vano eran nuestros esfuerzos, ambas dormían tan profundamente que el volumen normal de nuestras voces ni las despertarían, -Ella siempre esta para Bella. Es la única alegría que ella ha tenido en estos cuatro años.

Me sorprendí. Era verdad. Había dejado a Bella sufrir cuatros años de dolor.

-Nunca me podré perdonar lo que le hice,- Mi voz se quebró.

-No lo necesitas. Tú no eres el que tiene que perdonar. Es ella.

-Lo se.

-Y después de hoy, tienes que saber que te ha perdonado,- Alice me sonrió.

-No lo se,- Susurré encontrándome con los ojos de Alice. -No se como podría perdonarme después de todo esto. Ha sido lastimada por mi, por Jacob, golpeada por Mike...todo por que me fui.

-Por favor, Edward,- El tono de la voz de Alice se volvió duro, -No te culpes a ti mismo por los errores de Jacob y de Mike. Te fuiste para protegerla, aunque solo sirvió para lastimarla más. Ella puede perdonare por eso. Fue decisión de Jacob de dejarla. No podías hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Podría haberme quedado,- Murmuré.

-Si, podrías. Pero eso no le da el derecho a Mike de golpearla,- Continuó, -Y eso tampoco lo hace tu culpa.

-Vas a despertarlas Alice,- Susurré. Su tono de voz había ido en aumento en un intento de convencerme. Aunque eran en vano sus esfuerzos, se lo agradecía. -Me conoces Alice. No me lo perdonare jamás. Pero si Bella me perdona...

-Te perdono,- Su melódica voz sonó en un suspiró.

-¿Te despertamos?- Pregunté, lanzándole una mirada a Alice, quien sonrió y volvió su vista a la carretera.

-No, estaba lista para despertarme,- Dijo con un bostezo, sentándose. Me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios, -Temía despertar. Creí que esto era un sueño.

Me acerqué hacia ella y le besé suavemente en los labios, tratando de no despertar a Allie. Cuando me aparté, note que las mejillas de bella se habían teñido de aquel color carmín que tanto había extrañado. -Ningún sueño, solo yo.

-Tú eres mi sueño,- Susurró, acercándose a mí una vez más.

-¿Bella?

-¿Si?- Bella se volvió hacia Alice, quien le miraba preocupadamente.

-¿Donde esta Charlie?- Fue una inesperada pregunta, pero también la había pensado.

-OH, el sigue viviendo en mi antigua casa,- Dijo Bella con una triste sonrisa. -No le veo muy a menudo. Al menos,- Hizo un gesto hacia su rostro, -No cuando me veo así. Mike no quiere que sospechen. Suele pasarse seguido por allí con Allie. Yo voy cuando puedo.

Un rugido retumbó en mi pecho, esta vez no fue nada tranquilo. Los ojos de Bella fueron hacia el rostro de Allie. Allie seguía durmiendo silenciosamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sus sueños eran bastante felices, y a decir verdad estaba agradecido por ello.

-¿Puedes escuchar sus sueños?- Me preguntó Bella. Me maravillé ante su habilidad por saber que era lo que estaba pensando.

-Si,- Susurré, mirando a Alice mientras hablaba, -Son sueños felices. Hay demasiados unicornios y conejos. Para ser honesto, es como si estuviera viendo algún programa de niños.

-Quizás lo estés,- Sonrió, -Allie mira mucha televisión. Los unicornios y conejos aparecen a las siete.

-¿De verdad?

-No, Edward,- Alice rió, -Esta bromeando.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?- Mi tono de voz era defensivo, pero mantenía mi sonrisa torcida. Mis ojos se volvieron hacia Bella. -No suelo mirar esos canales.

Hubieron unas risotadas y luego el silencio, exceptuando el rugido del motor del monovolumen. Me preguntaba si Bella me dejaría comprarle un auto luego de que hubiéramos acomodado las cosas. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, mi mirada nuevamente sobre la adormecida forma de Allie, cuando Bella me hablo; -¿Te agrada?

-La quiero,- Mi respuesta fue inmediata y pude sentir el agitado tamborileo del corazón de Bella. Me giré para verle, ver la brillante sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios. Era hermosa. Estaba en el lugar correcto. Bella estaba destinada a sonreír de esa forma.

-También le gustas,- Susurró Bella, bajando su mirada hacia Allie. Alzó su mano para jugar con los cabellos de su hija, enredando suaves mechones castaños entre sus dedos. -¿Ella,- Bella se detuvo, ruborizándose, -¿Huele como yo?

-Huele como una mezcla entre tu y alguien mas. Asumo que es Mike. No recuerdo su esencia,- Dije simplemente, viéndola acariciar los cabellos de Allie. Allie se movió en mis brazos, estirándose antes de acomodarse en otra posición.

-Entonces ¿No te es difícil…- Susurró Bella. El rosado rubor no había abandonado sus mejillas, pero su voz sonaba preocupada, -…Sostenerla?

-En absoluto,- Respondí mirándola. Espere en silencio a que su mirada se encontrara con la mía, -Siento como si fuera lo correcto.

-Lo es,- Asintió, ensanchando su sonrisa, -Desearía que siempre fuera así.

-Va a ser así, Bella,- Seguí susurrando, lo suficiente fuerte como para que ella me escuchara, -Solo tendrás que pelear por ello. Realmente deseamos lo que dijimos. Vamos a sacarlas a ambas de esa casa y lejos de él.

Continúo en silencio jugando con los cabellos de Allie, pero podía ver la alegría centelleando en sus ojos y el agitado ritmo de su corazón, emocionada ante mis palabras. Quité unos de mis brazos de Allie - dejándola sobre mi regazo, con mi otro brazo aun sobre su cabecita - Y acerque a Bella hacia mí.

-Hacen una familia adorable,- Se rió Alice, haciendo una mueca, -Honestamente, es tan dulce que siento que voy a enfermarme.

-Te acostumbraras,- Le lancé una sonrisa a Bella, acariciando su frente con mis labios. Su calida piel, su hermosa esencia, ella...eran todas las cosas que había extrañado tanto. ¿Cómo había soportado tanto tiempo sin ella?

-¿Mike no esta aquí?- Preguntó Alice cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella. Como Alice sabia donde Bella vivía, le había sorprendido más a ella que a mí. Bella miró a su alrededor con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-OH... um...- Su voz se entrecorto, y sus cejas se fruncieron. Reí ante su expresión de sorpresa, queriendo averiguar como Alice averiguo donde vivía, -No, el no aparecerá por aquí hasta dentro de una hora. Trabaja hasta tarde y la mayoría de las veces se queda a ayudar a cerrar.

-Bueno, aquí estamos,- Anunció Alice innecesariamente, apagando la camioneta antes de salir de la cabina. Bella le siguió, arrastrándose por la puerta del piloto.

-¿Quieren pasar?

-A decir verdad, no íbamos a darte otra opción,- Sonrió Alice mientras danzaba hacia la puerta de entrada. Salí de la camioneta, cargando a Allie cuidadosamente.

-Te mostrare su habitación,- Susurró Bella mientras abría la puerta. -La cena no estará lista hasta dentro de una hora, así que puede seguir durmiendo hasta entonces.

Subimos por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Allie. Alice bailoteaba delante de nosotros, ya sabiendo que camino tomar. La casa era linda y calida, llena con la esencia de Bella. Si no fuera por Mike, este seria un excelente lugar para Allie. Pasamos por un baño, seguido por una larga habitación y luego una más pequeña. Me paré ahí; -¿Esta es su habitación?

-¿Que?- Bella se giró para ver la habitación en la que me había detenido, -OH, no. Ese es el cuarto de huéspedes.- Se ruborizó, -A veces duermo ahí, cuando...

Se detuvo al sentir mi gruñido, y continúo caminando por el pasillo. Silenciosamente desee que Mike volviera temprano del trabajo. Nada iba a detenerme de matarlo, aun con la pequeña Allie durmiendo en mis brazos. Alice me lanzó una mirada y murmuró un; -Ya basta.

-Esta es la habitación de Allie,- Dijo Bella, deteniéndose al final del pasillo. Encendió las luces, revelando una habitación de paredes color lavanda, con una alfombra de color púrpura. Las cortinas eran rosadas, y también lo eran una serie de muebles, entre los que estaban la cama y unas sillitas y una mesita de juego. -Se que es muy estándar ¿Verdad? Pero son sus colores favoritos.

Acomodé a Allie cuidadosamente en su cama, luego de que Bella descorriera las sabanas. Juntos, la tapamos, arropando a la pequeña. Yo me ocupé de acomodar el lado izquierdo, mientras que Bella el derecho; luego nos agachamos para darle un beso en cada mejilla. Escuche unas risitas tras de mi, y mire a Alice, -¿Qué?

-¡Tienes una estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro!- Hablo Alice, riéndose con más fuerza. Miré a Bella, quien nuevamente se ruborizaba, -OH mi Dios, ustedes dos. No ¡Ustedes tres! Son tan dulces, es tan tierno, es tan...

-Perfecto.


	11. El infierno llega a casa

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia** **pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**El infierno llega a casa**

- Bella POV -

Me dediqué por completo a cocinar, apresurándome a conseguir todos los ingredientes para hacer una comida decente en la media hora que tenia. Edward y Alice permanecían parados, mirándome ansiosamente. No había conseguido reunir las fuerzas suficientes para pedirles que se fueran. Tenerlos conmigo, aunque parecieran estatuas de mármol, era un alivio. La carne se cocinaba rápidamente en la plancha, bajé el fuego de la hornalla y me enfrenté a ellos.

-No,- Habló Edward con firmeza, parpadeé y titubeé unos instantes.

-No dije nada,- Comencé inocentemente, volviéndome hacia la plancha para dar vuelta la carne.

-Lo se.- Podía jurar que había escuchado una risa en su tono de voz pero cuando me giré a verle su rostro seguía con expresión severa, -Se lo que vas a decir.

-¿Ahora puedes leer mi mente?

-No,- Comenzó, sus ojos me devolvieron la frustrada expresión que tanto conocía. Frustración por que era la única persona a la cual no podía leer su mente y por que era la que más deseaba leer. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, -Pero creo que puedo leerte a ti.

-Bien,- Suspiré derrotada, -¿Que era lo que iba a preguntar entonces?

-Ibas a pedirnos que nos fuéramos antes de que Mike llegara,- Dijo simplemente, como si fuera lo obvio. Quizás lo era. De todas formas, asentí. Sus ojos se achicaron, -La respuesta es no.

-¡Va a llamar a la policía!- Protesté alzando mi tono de voz. Los ojos de Edward se perdieron en el techo. Allie no se había despertado.

Yo, obviamente, no temía que Edward pudiera ser herido por Mike. Honestamente la simple idea de que Mike pudiera golpear a Edward era una ridiculez. Edward lo mataría antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba en la misma habitación que él. No era una pelea física lo que temía. Aun podía causarles demasiados problemas a los Cullen. No podía permitir aquello. No iba a permitirlo.

-Deja que vengan,- Lanzó Edward. -Entonces Charlie vera lo que Mike le hace a su hija.

Me sobresalté ante su tono de voz e instantáneamente su rostro se suavizo. -Lo siento Bella,- susurró y entonces me encontré entre sus brazos. Me sostenía cerca de él, pasando su mano por mis cabellos, -Es que odio que te haga esto. Merece sufrir. Merece algo más que sufrir.

-Es el padre de Allie,- Murmuré contra su pecho.

-¿Entonces te vas a quedar?- Su voz tenia un dolor tan grande que me desgarraba, -¿Vas a quedarte con él, por Allie?

-No puedo hacer eso ahora, Edward,- Mi voz era suave pero sabia que me escuchaba. Alice estaba en silencio. La habitación estaba en silencio, exceptuando el ruido de la carne asándose. -No puedo quedarme más con él. Tendría que ser fuerte pero no puedo negarme a ti.

Mis ojos buscaron los suyos, -Edward, te amo. Si nos aceptas, seremos tuyas.

-Entonces son mías,- Murmuró contra mis labios mientras se acercó a ellos. Me alcé para besarle, disfrutando de su gélida piel. Una sensación que había añorado por mucho tiempo.

-¿Entonces vivirán con nosotros?- Preguntó Alice antes de que nos separáramos para respirar. Danzaba a nuestro alrededor con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, -¿Tú y Allie?

-El la lastimara,- Dije asintiendo suavemente, -Algún día se que lo hará. El es bueno con ella solo para herirme pero no dudo ni un segundo de lo que seria capaz. Antes no tenía escapatoria. Ahora tengo algo mejor que eso.

-Creo que tienes que dar vuelta la carne, Bella- Dijo Alice, mirando preocupadamente de la plancha a mi, -No se mucho sobre comida, pero eso huele peor que lo usual.

-¡OH no!- Corrí hacia la sartén, dando rápidamente vuelta la carne, -Diablos, se quemó.

Dejé lo que pude rescatar de la carne en un plato. Los dos mejores trozos serian para Mike. Fui hacia la alacena para buscar especias para sazonar el intento de cena. -Tienen que irse, Edward.

-Ni hablar,- Me cortó. Casi había llegado a terminar la oración.

-Edward, estaré bien, por favor,- Me volteé a mirarle, dejando la comida sobre la mesa, -Solo empeoraran las cosas si te ve aquí. Por favor.

-Bella ¿Y si te lastima?- Susurró Alice. No tuve que preguntar. Había visto mi futuro.

-Seria una noche fuera de lo común si no lo hiciera,- Traté de sonar tranquila pero solo conseguí ponerme más nerviosa.

-No vamos a dejarte para que te lastime. Fin de la discusión,- Gruñó Edward.

-Edward, escucha,- Me acerqué hacia él apoyando mis manos en sus brazos. Miré a sus ojos, rogándole que me entendiera. -Iré contigo. Llevaré a Allie y pelearemos por la custodia y seré tuya. Hasta entonces debes confiar en mí. Debes dejar que las cosas entre Mike y yo sigan como siempre. No puedo dejar que esto afecte a Allie. Seria demasiado brusco si las cosas pasan ahora mismo.

Miró a mis ojos, en su rostro pude ver la batalla de sus emociones. Se debatía entre el deseo de quedarse, y probablemente matar a Mike, y el deseo de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible para Allie. Finalmente tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y se inclinó, besando mi frente y luego mis labios. -Esta bien, Bella.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad- Me sonrió mi sonrisa favorita, -Pero lo digo de enserio, nunca mas va a lastimarte, Bella.

-Esta en la esquina, Edward,- Avisó Alice.

-¿Te veré pronto?- Pregunté, con dolor en mi voz.

-Antes de lo que crees,- Me sonrió, presionando sus labios contra los míos. Cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar.

Cuando los abrí se habían ido.

Corrí escaleras arriba, sabiendo que tenía que despertar a Allie y explicarle algo muy importante antes de que hablara con Mike. Entré a su habitación y la levanté de la cama, cargándola en brazos. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante el repentino movimiento, -Allie, mama necesita que le hagas un favor.

-¿Que?- Preguntó en medio de un bostezo. La senté en el borde de la cama y me arrodillé, mirándola a los ojos. Cuando estuve segura de que había despertado, hable;

-Necesito que guardes un secreto,- Al escuchar el misterioso tono de mi vos, sus ojos se abrieron.

-¿Qué secreto?

-No puedes decirle a papi sobre Edward o Alice,- Comencé, en su rostro vislumbre una mueca de decepción, -Ellos son viejos amigos de papa. Están aquí para sorprenderlo. No quieres arruinar la sorpresa ¿verdad?

-No, Mami,- Murmuró, sabia que estaba decepcionada, pero guardaría el secreto.

-Bueno, vamos bebé,- Me puse de pie tomando su pequeña mano entre la mía, -La cena esta lista y papa llego a casa.

-¡Papi!- Gritó cuando llegamos al pasillo. Escuché sus pasos resonar en la escalera y detenerse frente a la puerta de entrada.

Bajé lentamente por las escaleras, viendo a Allie tironear del pantalón de Mike, tratando de llamar su atención. El iba con una mano sobre su cabeza, mientras que en la otra sostenía la correspondencia. Leía detenidamente cada una, ignorando a Allie pero cuando me vio, dejó las cartas a un lado y tomó a mi hija en brazos dando vueltas en círculos, -¡Allie! ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

Allie sonreía alegremente al recibir la atención que tanto se merecía, -Fue fabuloso papi.

-¿Hiciste algo en especial?

Allie se detuvo, mirándome rápidamente, -No.

Mike le creyó.

La dejó en el suelo y palmeo su cabeza rudamente. Ella le sonrió y corrió hacia la mesa. La seguí silenciosamente, tranquila. Mike nunca me lastimaría frente a ella.

Cenamos en silencio. Allie trató una o dos veces iniciar una conversación, pero Mike continuamente le callaba. Leía el periódico en la mesa, como lo hacia cada noche. Eventualmente Allie decidir que había tenido suficiente de la carne quemada y jugueteaba con los restos de su comida. Yo permanecía allí, sentada, con el plato lleno y el estomago vacío. No podía comer. Sabia que era lo que se venia luego de que dejase a Allie segura en su cama.

Entre toda la ansiedad, me había olvidado. Tonta, tonta Bella...había olvidado que Mike nos había visto. ¿Como un detalle tan importante había escapado de mi atención? Debería haberle pedido a Edward que se quedase. Debí haberle rogado que lo hiciera. Solo podía imaginar la clase de cosas que Mike me haría en la noche.

Todas las espantosas escenas, todas las horrorosas ideas corrían por mi mente mientras miraba fuera de la ventana de nuestro dormitorio. La cena había terminado y Mike había llevado a Allie a la cama. Solo esperé a que el dolor viniera a mí. No pasaría mucho tiempo desde que abriera la puerta para que comenzara a golpearme. Quizás me gritaría un poco esta vez, prolongando lo inevitable. Un día tan maravillosos debía tener algo negativo, de alguna forma. Mike era eso. Una consecuencia de mi felicidad.

-Te vi con él,- La voz de Mike sonó a mi lado. Me tambaleé lejos de la ventana, acorralándome contra la puerta más cercana. Me maravillaba ante mi habilidad de caminar hacia atrás y no caerme.

-¿Con quien, Mike? ¿De que estas hablando?- Inocente. Tenia que jugar al inocente. Era todo lo que podía hacer ahora. El avanzó hacia mí.

-¿Crees que no lo se?- Su voz sonaba frenética, casi podía decirse que eran ladridos. Se acerco mas, gritándome en la cara, -¡Eres una perra! ¡Una prostituta! ¿Crees que no te vi con el? ¡Ya te enseñare!

-Mike, no, por favor,- Susurré, levantando las manos en mi defensa. Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de mis ojos mientras hablaba una y otra vez. Me dejé hacer al piso, le miré aterrada. ¿Por qué había dejado que Edward se fuera? ¿En que había estado pensando?

-¡Debería echarte a la calle! ¡Debería sacarte a Allie!- Lanzó, su voz aumentando de volumen con cada palabra. Nunca me había gritado tanto. Me asustaba. Seguramente significaba que la golpiza seria tan fuerte como sus gritos. -Pero no haré eso. Voy a enseñarte a que me respetes. ¡Tu eres mía!

-Mike, vas a despertar a Allie.

-¿Y? Deja que la perrita se despierte para ver a la ramera de su madre llorar.- Se inclinó hacia mi, aun gritándome, -¿A quien mierda le importa? ¡Eres una basura! No eres nada. No me extraña que te haya dejado, estúpida perra. ¿Quién podría quererte?

-¡Cierra la boca!- Mi voz me sorprendió y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Me miraba con rabia en sus ojos.

Alzó sus puños y yo me abracé a mi cuerpo, preparándome para el inminente impacto. No seria una cachetada, como generalmente lo era. Seria duro y quizás en el lugar equivocado, fatal. Era consciente de las fragilidades de mi cuerpo. Su mano voló y ahogué un grito. En eso momento escuché un golpe y luego nada.

Por un momento me pregunté si el sonido había sido yo. Miré a Mike. Permanecía de pie frente a mí, el brazo aun levantado y los ojos en blanco. No estaba allí. Estaba inconsciente. Estuvo así por unos instantes antes de caer al suelo. Yacía inmóvil. Detrás de él, estaba Edward.

Los ojos de Edward miraban a Mike con furia y rabia. Me di cuenta de que estaba gruñendo, profiriendo bufidos encolerizados por la nariz. Fuera de eso, la habitación permanecía en silencio. Mis ojos se llenaron de miedo, mientras esperaba a que Edward me mirase.

Finalmente, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y mi favorita sonrisa jugaba en sus labios. Sus ojos permanecían negros, furiosos, -Te dije que nunca más iba a lastimarte.


	12. Batalla Interna

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia** **pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**Batalla interna**

**- Edward POV - **

-Edward, Ahora seria lo mejor,- Alice susurró a mi oído. Estábamos en el jardín, mirando hacia la ventana de Bella en silencio. Las luces se encendieron y un momento después Bella estaba parada frente a la ventana. Sabía que no podía vernos desde nuestro escondite tras los arbustos. La observé, rodeada por una luz dorada. Era increíblemente hermosa.

-Debería ir,- Dije repentinamente avanzando un paso hacia la casa. Alice me detuvo por el brazo.

-Es bueno que ella experimente esto,- Susurró Alice, -El va a decirle algunas cosas feas. Necesita oírlas.

-¡No voy a permitir que la lastime! Ni loco voy a dejar que la lastime–-

-No digo que le permitas lastimarla, Edward,- Me interrumpió Alice, -El va a gritarle antes de atacarla. Deja que grite y luego sálvala.

-¡Le lastima que le grite!- Protesté.

-A fin de cuentas va a ayudarle,- La voz de Alice permanecía tranquila, pero tenía un tono de autoridad que antes no lo tenía. Se paró frente a mí, entrecerrando sus ojos. Su mano aun seguía cerrada en torno a mi brazo, temiendo que huyera de ella. -Le va a lastimar, Edward, pero lo necesita. No esta completamente decidida de irse de allí con Allie. Confía en mí, lo sabría.

Se palmeó el costado de su cabeza, poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.

-Pero ella dijo--

-Edward,- Me interrumpió nuevamente. -Ella quiere estar contigo. Con nosotros. Eso esta decidido. Siempre lo estuvo. Teme pelear por Allie. Sonó decidida pero no lo esta. No aun. Esto le hará definirse.

-¡Pretendes forzar su decisión con violencia!- Le acusé, mi voz sonaba incrédula.

-No va a ser violento, Edward,- Comenzó. Abrí mi boca para replicar, pero me silencio con una mirada -Me aseguraré de que entres antes de que pueda lastimarla. Siempre le grita, Edward. Es doloroso, pero no la va a lastimar. Estará bien.

-Aun así estas forzando su decisión.

-¡No es verdad!- Me respondió, -Edward nunca forzaría a Bella a hacer algo que no quiere. Yo también me preocupo por ella ¿Sabes?

-Eso lo se, Alice,- Murmuré, volviendo mis ojos a la ventana, Bella aun seguía allí. Elegante. Hermosa. -Pero si no se ha decidido, no podemos forzarla.

-Ella lo ha decidido,- Murmuró Alice soltando mi brazo. Seguramente se dio cuenta de que no iba a irme de allí. -Como dije, teme pelear por Allie. Teme perderla. Teme dejar a Allie en ese infierno.

-Lo mato antes de que eso suceda.- Gruñí.

-OH, eso lo se,- Alice sonrió por unos instantes, luego su rostro se oscureció. -No querrás llegar tarde, Edward. Mike va a lastimar a Allie. Quizás no ahora, pero algún día.

-¿Lastimar a Allie?- Miré a Alice por unos instantes, dudando de sus palabras, -Alice, se que Mike es una basura, pero Allie es lo que lo une a Bella. ¿Por qué querría lastimarla?

-Para herir a Bella.

-Le duele mas ver como Allie le quiere a Mike,- Concluí.

-Edward, vi sus decisiones. Ni bien supe de ellos comencé a revolver en sus futuros,- Su voz se oscureció tanto como sus ojos, -Pensó en matar a Allie.

Mi mente corría veloz mente con aquellas cinco simples palabras. Alice tuvo que sacudirme un par de veces para que me concentrara en ella. -¡Edward!- Susurró desesperadamente, -¡Edward detente! ¿Te das una idea de lo fuerte que suenas? ¡Nos delataras!

Tenía razón, obviamente. Los bufidos que salían de mi pecho eran bastante fuertes. Pero no me importaba. ¿Como podía Mike llegar a pensar en lastimar a esa pequeña inocente? ¿Como podía querer lastimarla? Entonces me di cuenta de que Alice me sostenía fuertemente. Mike estaba en esa habitación. Estaba arropando a Allie. Le susurraba historias para que durmiera, a la pequeña que había pensado en asesinar.

-Déjame ir, Alice.

-No, Edward,- Me forzó a mirarla a sus ojos, estaban llenos de miedo, -No quieres hacer esto, no ahora, Edward. No arruines las cosas. Acabamos de regresar.

-No voy a arruinar todo,- Mis ojos se achicaron, -Solo una cosa. Una simple e insignificante cosa.

-Esa insignificante cosa es el padre de Allie,- Me corrigió Alice, -¿O ya lo olvidaste?

-No tiene por que saber que fui yo quien lo mató.

-Edward, esto funcionara,- Prosiguió, -Podremos sacar a Allie y a Bella de allí, sanas y salvas. Preocupémonos por ellas. Mantengámoslas felices. Después no me importa lo que hagas con Mike. ¡Diablos, te ayudaré!

-Pero--

-Edward, meterás en líos a Bella,- Le miré sorprendido, -¿A quien crees que culparan de la muerte de Mike? ¡A Bella! Tiene las marcas para probar que la golpeaba. Tiene motivos. Sospecharan de ella. ¿Quieres que Allie pase por todo eso? ¿Y Bella? ¿Quiere forzarlas a huir? ¿A esconderse de eso? Déjaselos fácil, Edward.

Aflojó la fuerza con la que me sostenía por los brazos. Dejé de luchar contra ella y dejé que mis brazos cayeran a mis costados. Tenía razón. No seria lo correcto convertir esto en un caso de homicidio. No cuando Bella seria la principal sospechosa. Tendríamos que tomar a Allie y huir. Tendríamos que escondernos por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, vivir preocupándonos por ello. No quería eso para Bella. Tendríamos que esperar.

-Bien,- Respondí, mi voz sonó cortante, furiosa, -Tienes razón.

-Lo se.

-Entonces ¿cuanto tendremos que esperar?- Pregunté, mientras vi que Bella le daba la espalda a la ventana.

-Ya va a comenzar,- Susurró Alice, -Quédate tranquilo. Te avisaré con tiempo.

-Creo que estas sobreestimando mi control,- Murmuré, -Quizas deberías haber traído a Emmett y a Jasper para contenerme.

-Eso parece,- Se burló.

-Te vi con él,- La voz de Mike se sentía tranquila desde la distancia, pero la escuche. Aun no estaba gritando. Miré la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Bella y sentí el dolor atravesar mi pecho. Se alejó de la ventana y sentí que mis piernas cobraban vida. Alice ya estaba deteniéndome.

-Aun no.

-¿Con quien Mike? ¿De que estas hablando?- La voz de mi Ángel sonaba desde la habitación. Trataba de jugar a la inocente, pero como lo había dicho en una ocasión…el ser actriz no era algo que le favoreciera.

-¿Crees que no lo se?- Mike ahora había elevado el tono de su voz. -¡Eres una perra! ¡Una prostituta!- Los bufidos salían de mi pecho violentamente y escuché a Alice advirtiéndome algo. -¿Crees que no te vi con él? ¡Voy a enseñarte a respetarme!

-¡Edward!- Gritó Alice en mi oído, tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz, pero pudiendo hacerme entrar en razón. Me sacudió, tratando de devolverme a la realidad, -Edward, aun no. ¡Ella esta bien! Por favor, Edward.

-Mike, por favor no,- La voz de Bella no era mas que un aterrorizado murmullo, pero aun podía oír su hermosa voz. Escuché un ruido sordo y supe que se había caído al suelo.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice, déjame ir!

Aun en medio de la furia que sentía era incapaz de lastimar a Alice. Se aferraba a mí con todas sus fuerzas. Y aunque me pudiera mover, sabría que no la lastimaría. -¡Debería echarte a la calle! ¡Debería quitarte a Allie!- Escuché los sollozos de Bella en respuesta a aquellas crueles palabras.

-Aun no, Edward.

-Pero no haré eso. ¡Voy a enseñarte a que me respetes! ¡Eres mía!- La voz de Mike rugió. Casi podía oír las suplicas de Bella.

-Mike, vas a despertar a Allie.

-¿Y? Deja que la perrita se despierte a ver a la prostituta de su madre llorar- Escuché un golpe en alguna parte de mi mente y me zafé de Alice, alejándome a toda velocidad. El resto de las palabras se habían convertido en un murmullo.

-¡Edward! ¡No, Edward! ¡No lo hagas!- Me rogó Alice a los gritos.

Seguí corriendo.

-¿A quien le importa? ¡Era una basura! No eres nada. Con razón te dejó, estúpida perra- Las palabras salían de la boca de Mike furiosamente. Entonces estaba en la habitación. Estaba de pie detrás de Mike antes de que el pudiera notar mi presencia. Mis ojos se achicaron. -¿Quién te querría?

-¡Cierra la boca!- La voz de Bella era un canto celestial, aun en medio de la furia. Entonces pude sentir el odio que irradiaba Mike. No era nada comparado con el mío.

Casi presté atención a lo que estaba haciendo para ese entonces. No pensaba cuando mis manos salieron disparadas hacia la nunca de Mike. Mis dedos se doblaron al hacer contacto con su delicada piel y sentí que su cuerpo se endurecía contra mi mano. Su cuerpo permaneció unos instantes de pié y unos seguros después, cayó pesadamente al suelo. Bella me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, pero yo no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo de Mike. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

Bella. Mi querida, dulce y hermosa Bella. Podía oler las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas. Mi mano derecha aun estaba en el aire, donde había dado mi golpe. La bajé lentamente, mis ojos fueron desde Mike, hacia Bella. Estaba a salvo. Aterrorizada pero sana y salva.

Le ofrecí lo único que podía en esos momentos. Una sonrisa torcida se formo en mis labios, la que sabía que a ella le gustaba. Mi sonrisa no se reflejo en mis ojos de la misma forma que en mis labios. Ella un podía ver la furia que estos destellaban. Pero sonreí, por ella sonreí. -Te dije que no iba a dejar que te lastime.


	13. Desiciones

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia** **pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**Decisiones**

**- Bella POV – **

Miré a Edward desde mi lugar en el suelo, incrédula, traté de moverme pero no pude. Permanecía aferrada a aquel lugar, mis ojos observando mi pecho subiendo y bajar agitadamente. Edward no se movió, pero podía ver la bronca que había en sus ojos mientras trataba de controlarse. Mis ojos se posaron en el inmóvil cuerpo de Mike y sentí una ola de emociones darme de lleno. La alegría y el alivio vinieron primero, pero no fueron nada comparados con las que los siguieron; terror y miedo.

-Tu…tu…- Mi voz sonaba extraña, distorsionándose a causa de los temblores de mi cuerpo. Mis manos se alzaron para cubrir mi boca. Un extraño sonido estrangulado sonó bajo mis manos.

-¿Bella?- Susurró Edward, su voz denotaba preocupación. Aun no se había movido. Permanecía allí, quieto. Como Mike.

-¡Lo mataste!- Le acusé, colgando la cabeza entre mis manos, -OH Allie ¡OH Dios! Van a pensar que yo lo maté. Van a…van a…

-Bella,- Volvió a susurrar Edward. Alcé mis ojos para verle a través de mis lágrimas. Ya no parecía una estatua. La furia de sus ojos había sido remplazada por un sentimiento similar al dolor. Acortó la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y se dejó caer de rodillas, abrazándome contra él, -OH Bella.

Sus intentos de calmarme solo alimentaban mi histeria.

-No puedo dejar a Allie,- Gemí con mi cabeza presionada contra su pecho, -¡Van a quitármela! van a pensar que fui yo quien lo mató. Van a llevársela...van a llevarse a Allie. OH, Dios, Edward.

Sollocé contra su pecho y su mano comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos. Aunque mi cuerpo seguía temblando, a causa de la histeria, me di cuenta de que algo más me sacudía. Su pecho vibraba con una sonrisa histérica. Alcé mi cabeza y le miré sorprendida, con los ojos bien abiertos, cuestionándome su salud mental; -¿Te parece gracioso todo esto?

-No, Bella. No,- Sonrió, apartando algunos mechones de pelo de mi rostro y besándome la frente. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con su sonrisa mientras que yo aun le miraba sorprendida. -Es solo que...siempre dices que no soy un monstruo realmente. Crees firmemente que tengo alma, y aun así...crees que lo maté...

-¿Acaso,- Me detuve, lanzando una mirada al inmóvil cuerpo de Mike, -¿Acaso no lo hiciste?-

Nuevamente, se sonrió, su cuerpo volvió a sacudirme con su sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban, -No seas ridícula, Bella.

-¿Esta vivo?- Mi susurró sonaba aterrorizado.

-¿Quieres que cambie eso?- Su voz sonaba maravillada, las comisuras de sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa, -Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo, Bella.

Sabía que era verdad.

-No,- Respondí suavemente, mi voz sonaba insegura. -No me importó él. Estaba...feliz...de verlo muerto. Es que se que si repentinamente muriera…- Se desvaneció mi voz, quebrándose.

-Tú serias la sospechosa,- Terminó por mí.

Asentí, -No puedo hacerle eso a Allie.

-Lo se,- Susurró, besando nuevamente mi frente. -Alice me lo dijo cuando estábamos afuera. Fue lo único que me detuvo de matarlo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal al escuchar el profundo tono de su voz. Entonces sus palabras tuvieron sentido, -¿Estaban afuera?- Pregunte, -¿No se habían ido?

Edward me rodó sus ojos y me dio mi sonrisa preferida, -Bella, parece como si no me conocieras en nada.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo,- Susurré, -Creo que necesito un recordatorio.

-Deja que este sea tu recordatorio,- Susurró con un tono seductor. Sus labios atraparon los míos cuando los entreabrí para hablar. Su delicioso sabor invadió mi boca, envolviéndome y nublando mis pensamientos. No podía recordar que iba a decir. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en él. En su sabor, en su esencia que me rodeaba. Mis labios se movían sobre los suyos, mientras respondía entusiasmadamente. Casi era conciente del dolor en mi pecho, la ardiente sensación de que mis pulmones debían recibir oxigeno. Lo había olvidado, pero él no. Edward lo recordó.

Obviamente.

Gemí en protesta cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos. Edward descansó su frente sobre la mía, respirando el aire que no necesitaba. Mi respiración era pesada. -Siempre estaré aquí, Bella. Me lo pidas o no, siempre estaré cerca para asegurarme de que estés a salvo.- Entonces se sonrió, estabilizando su respiración, -Recuerda eso.

-¿Y si vuelvo a olvidarlo?- Pregunté juguetonamente.

-Entonces te dejaré sin aliento,- Su voz aterciopelada envió descargas de electricidad a través de columna.

-¿Alice sigue allí?

-Esta esperando afuera,- Murmuró Edward, -Esta enfadada conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, -Por sobreactuar.

-Gracias,- Susurré acariciando sus labios con los míos, -Por rescatarme. Por sobreactuar.

-Donde y cuando quieras.

-¿Quiere entrar?- Mis ojos se volvieron hacia la ventana.

-No,- Murmuró contra mis labios mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura. -Se ira pronto.

-¿Tu también?

-Nunca,- Sonrió acercándome a él. -¿Después de eso? Probablemente adoptare la costumbre de esconderme en tu placard. De cualquier forma, no pienso perderte de vista.

-¿Aun después de que lo deje?- Mi voz sonó ansiosa.

-¿Vas a dejarlo?- La de él también

-Si,- Susurré, -Se lo diré en la mañana.

-¿Debo planear noquearlo otra vez?- Se sonrió y mis ojos fueron hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Mike.

-¿Estas seguro de que no esta muerto?

-Desafortunadamente, no lo esta- Edward suspiró tristemente, -Estará desmayado hasta la mañana. Alice ya lo ha visto.- Se tocó la sien haciendo énfasis en lo que había dicho. Había estado leyendo su mente.

-¿Te quedaras esta noche?- Pregunté ansiosa. Si Mike no iba a despertar, era seguro. Aun si despertase, Edward me mantendría a salvo. No podría soportar separarme de el ahora.

-A decir verdad no iba a darte otra opción,- Sonrió tomándome en sus brazos y poniéndose de pie. Me acunó en su pecho, mirando a la cama matrimonial, -¿Quieres dormir aquí o en el cuarto de huéspedes?

-En la habitación de huéspedes.- No tenia ganas de dormir en la cama que había compartido con Mike durante tantos años. Edward se detuvo, su mirada ahora estaba fija en Mike. Había rabia en sus ojos y sabia que dentro de el se libraba una fuerte batalla entre el bien y el mal.

Finalmente dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, murmurando articuladamente cada una de las siguientes palabras, -¿Quieres que lo ponga en su cama?

-No,- Edward me miró sorprendido, -Deja que pase una noche en el suelo por una vez. Se lo merece.

-Estaba seguro de que me pedirías que lo pusiera en su cama.- Se sorprendió.

-No tienes idea de todas las que me ha hecho pasar,- Traté de sonar como si no fuera nada, más que un simple comentario, pero mi voz se quebró ante el recuerdo de todo lo que había vivido. Sentí el cuerpo de Edward pensionarse bajo del mío, un gruñido comenzaba a vibrar en su pecho. -No le tengo lastima. Solo por Allie.

-¿Ni un poco de lastima?

-No.

-¿Nada de nada?- Ahora trataba de esconder una sonrisa.

-Ni un poco,- Dije tratando de comprender su expresión ¿Por qué?

-Solo me preguntaba,- Dijo mientras su voz se perdía. Le miré expectante, esperando que se decidiera a decir lo que parecía querer decirme. Finalmente se giró hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa, -¿Puedo patearlo?

-¿Patearlo?- Alcé mi ceño sorprendida. Una sonrisa escapó de mis labios, -Mientras no lo despiertes…

Edward permaneció en silencio unos momentos, mirando fuera de la ventana. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba obteniendo una respuesta por parte de Alice, -Veamos…- Hablo con su voz aterciopelada, caminando hacia Mike, -No, no le despertara.

Di un respingo cuando Edward le golpeó fuertemente el estomago a Mike con su pie. Mike gruñó adolorido, aunque posiblemente fue el aire escapando de sus pulmones. Mis ojos fueron hacia Edward, quien ahora tenia una expresión de alivio en su rostro, -Eso ayuda.

-Me imagino.

-Si quieres, Alice te puede llevar de compras,- Le miré aterrada y el se apresuró a continuar, -un par de botas con la punta de acero te servirán. La próxima vez que lo noqueé podrás darle unas cuantas patadas. Seguro que ayudara.

-No tienes que hacer eso,- Susurré, presionando mis labios contra su cuello. Escuché que su respiración se había entrecortado y sonreí, -Solo sálvame.

Edward me miró con pasión ardiendo en sus hermosos ojos. No respondió con palabras.

Solo un beso.

Decía todo lo que necesitaba oír.


	14. Amor y reacciones

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia** **pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**Amor y Reacciones**

**- Edward POV – **

Trasladé a Bella en mis brazos hacia la habitación de huéspedes, liberando la sensación de alivio que comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. El alivio, obviamente, no seria completo hasta que haya hecho trizas a Mike, pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que Bella y Allie estuvieran a salvo en nuestra casa. Me hice una nota mental de hablar con Carlisle cuando llegara a la casa. Debíamos hacer arreglos con los mejores abogados del estado. Del país, si fuera necesario. Bella tendría a Allie. Yo tendría a Bella.

Todo volvería a ser como antes.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Le pregunté mientras la acomodaba en la cama. Ella me miró con esos hermosos y profundos ojos color chocolate.

-Un poco,- Se detuvo, -¿Te refieres a Mike?- Yo asentí, urgiéndole que continuase. Bella suspiró, -Ok, estoy aterrorizada.

-¿Por que?- Me acomodé en la cama, a su lado, alcé mi mano para acariciar su mejilla con mis dedos. -Bella, no va a lastimarte. Estaré allí, si así lo quieres.

-¡No!- Gritó con sus ojos bien abiertos, -Si te ve, va a decir que cometí adulterio. Va a encontrar la forma de hacer todo peor.

-Bueno, pero estaré allí, sin que me vea.- Le recordé, tratando de no sentirme herido o apartado por sus palabras. Era tonto sentirme herido cuando sabia que me amaba.

-Gracias,- Susurró suavemente, -Pero no tengo miedo de que me lastime, Edward. Eso…duele, obviamente, pero no es lo que me aterra.

-Temes lo que pueda hacerle a Allie,- Ofrecí, sabiendo que era verdad. Alice me lo había dicho antes. Bella estaba indecisa, hasta esta noche. Como Alice había predicho, su confrontación con Mike la había forzado a tomar una decisión. Yo solo esperaba que fuera una buena.

-El podría apartarla de mi para siempre,- Su mirada se volvió hacia el cobertor, donde retorcía una parte de el con sus dedos. -El podría lastimarla, se que lo haría. Después de las cosas que ha dicho esta noche. Fue espantoso. El solo…la usa. Me pregunto si le importa aunque sea un poco, de verdad.

Me aparté de ella. Sabía que era lo que sentía Mike por Allie. A pesar de que me concentré en cuidar de que Bella no resultase herida, leí su mente. No había ningún pensamiento feliz sobre Allie. La manipulaba, le hacia quererlo únicamente para lastimar a Bella. Traté de esconder mis ojos de Bella, temía que viera las horribles verdades a través de ellos. Quizás me conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Que me estas escondiendo?- Me preguntó. Se movió a mí alrededor, buscando mis ojos, -Edward ¿Que es lo que sabes?

-No es nada Bella,- Me volví hacia ella con mis ojos llenos de una falsa seguridad. No me creyó ni por un segundo. Suspiré, -No tenia ningún pensamiento bueno para con Allie, Bella. Alice dice que ha pensado cosas espantosas. Horribles. El no es bueno para Allie, Bella. No es bueno para ti.

-¿Que clase de cosas?

Muerte. Mike quería matarla.

Pero no podía contarle eso a Bella. Ya había soportado suficiente al oír que no le quería a Allie. Si sabia que Mike había pensado matarla, la destruiría. Así que le dije parte de la verdad, -Cosas que tu misma temiste. Alice le vio golpeando a Allie.

La observé mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor y sentí mi corazón estrujarse junto con ella. Acerqué a Bella a mis brazos, mis manos acariciaban suavemente su hermoso cabello. Susurré su nombre contra su frente, decorando su piel con suaves besos. Finalmente la sentí relajarse. Me aparté de ella para mirarla. El dolor aun seguía allí, pero estaba mejor.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si, Bella?- Había permanecido en silencio por unos instantes. Me dejé perder en su profunda mirada.

-¿Podemos hacer algo mañana?- Bajó sus ojos hacia la colcha, rompiendo el trance en el que sus ojos me tenían atrapado. Fruncí mi ceño, confundido. ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer? En realidad no importaba. Cualquier cosa que fuera, aceptaría alegremente.

-¿Que tienes en mente?

-Quiero que Allie los conozca mejor,- Comenzó suavemente, con sus ojos fijos en la colcha, -A todos ustedes. Si aun estamos invitadas a quedarnos en tu casa, entonces--

-¿Si aun están invitadas?- Le interrumpí, mis dedos se apoyaron bajo su mentón, levantando su rostro para poder verle a los ojos. Se veía insegura. -Bella, son bienvenidas en nuestra casa. Y cuando digo nuestra,- La abracé más a mi para enfatizar mis palabras, -Me refiero a nuestra casa.

Un hermoso color rosado tiñó sus mejillas, -¿Puede conocerlos mañana? ¿A todos?

-A todos,- Asentí. -Todos estaremos allí.

-Cuando se lo diga a Allie,- Se preguntó mas para si misma, -¿Como se lo diré?

-Tienes que decírselo a Mike primero, pero dale tiempo a Allie,- Susurré en sus cabellos, respirando su aroma mientras agachaba mi cabeza hacia la de ella, -Deja que los conozca. Podemos llevarla al zoológico, al parque...a donde ella quiera ir. Dejaremos que se acostumbre a nosotros.

-Temo que Mike no nos dará tanto tiempo.

-Si, yo también me temo eso,- Suspiré. -Tendremos que rezar por que suceda lo mejor para Allie. No podemos apresurarla, pero eso no creo que este en nuestras manos.

-Ella te quiere,- Susurró Bella entre un bostezo. Se estaba tranquilizando, después de un estresante día. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas.

-Lo se, amor,- Mantuve bajo el volumen de mi voz. Comencé a tararear su nana, murmurando su nombre ocasionalmente. No pasó mucho tiempo y Bella se durmió.

Espere a estar seguro de que se había quedado profundamente dormida y me aparté de la cama. Mike aun estaba inconsciente en la otra habitación y yo debía luchar contra la fuerte tentación de termina lo que había comenzado. Caminé hacia la puerta, la abrí y la cerré tras de mi. Tendría que hablar con Carlisle sobre el abogado antes de lo planeado.

-¿Edward?

Me giré sorprendido de no haberla escuchado. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que había bloqueado todo pensamiento ajeno. Allie estaba parada en la puerta de su habitación, frotándose los ojos.

-Allie ¿Qué haces despierta?- Susurré acercándome a ella. Allie me observó en silencio antes de estirar sus brazos hacia mí. La alcé inmediatamente, sin necesidad de una segunda invitación.

-No me gusta dormir en las noches,- Susurró mientras la cargaba dentro de su habitación. La metí en su cama, arropándola suavemente con las sabanas.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunté sentándome a su lado, en la cama.

-Me quedo despierta,- Respondió Allie, como si fuera obvio, -Por si mami me necesita.

Leer sus pensamientos casi no tenia sentido. Su mente era un libro abierto, pero ella contaba todo lo que pensaba. Todo pensamiento salía por su boca unos instantes después.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunté sonriéndole, -Tu mami siempre te necesita...eso no significa que no puedas dormir.

-Es cuando mami siempre llora.

Traté de evitar que los gruñidos salieran de mi pecho. No seria bueno aterrorizar a Allie, especialmente siendo el primer día que la conocía, -Tu mami ha estado muy triste.

Ella asintió, bajando sus ojos hacia la colcha.

-No voy a dejar que este mas triste,- Le prometí.

Abrió su boca para contestar, deteniéndose para mirarme. Sus ojos me asombraron, su color me asombro. Eran tan diferentes a los de Bella, y a la vez tan idénticos. Tan profundos. -Mami ha estado esperando que tú vengas a salvarla.

La miré con mis labios separados, intentando formar una oración. Si mis ojos pudieran crear lagrimas, estarían llorándolas. Su voz sonaba dulce, honesta. La alcé y la acomodé en mis brazos, abrazándola fuertemente.

La sostuve un buen rato, escuchando como su respiración se iba relajando poco a poco, junto con su ritmo cardiaco. Entonces supe que se había quedado dormida. La liberé de mi abrazo y volví a meterla en la cama, dándole un suave beso en la frente antes de caminar hacia la puerta, -Buenas noches, Allie.

-Buenas noches, papi.

Una ola de felicidad me embriagó y no pude hacer otra cosa más que reír ante la palabra. Hablaba entre sueños, como Bella.

Corrí el resto del trayecto hasta mi casa. Alice se había ido mientras le cantaba a Bella su nana. Me había asegurado que todo estaría bien y que Mike no se despertaría hasta entrada la mañana. Volvería con Bella antes de que pudiera ser lastimada.

-¡Edward!- Me saludó Esme en la puerta, envolviéndome con sus brazos. Se apartó y me observó preocupadamente, -¿Como esta Bella?

-Esta mejor.

-¿Y como estas tu?- Preguntó Carlisle, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Esme.

-Entonces ¿Alice te contó?- Le pregunté, aunque sabia la respuesta. El solo sonrió en respuesta. -¿Te ha dicho por que quería hablar contigo?-

-Reserve a Ralph Clint para una reunión en dos días, por la mañana,- Comenzó Carlisle, -¿Es muy pronto?

-En lo absoluto,- Sonreí entrando a la casa, -¿Raplh Clint? ¡Valla! Es el mejor, por lo que he oído…

-Nada menos para ella.- Se alegró Alice desde la escalera. Me dió un pequeño saludo, -Tienes que ver lo que Emmett le ha hecho a la cocina. Nos lo perdimos, ya sabes. Esme lo regañó.

-Hizo trizas la cocina,- Dijo Esme. Carlisle la acercó a el, -¿Quien no le regañaría?

-¡Fue solo el refrigerador, Esme!- Grito Emmett desde la cocina.

-¡Y la encimera de la cocina, y el horno!- Le respondió Alice.

Sonreí caminando hacia la cocina para encontrarme con Emmett en medio del desastre. Obviamente se encontraba en el proceso de limpieza, -¿Y a que se debió todo esto?

-Emmett decidió liberar su temperamento,- Dijo Rosalie desde la única silla de la cocina que se mantenía intacta. Emmett gruñó.

-Ya veo,- Murmuré. Esto era demasiado bueno. Traté de bloquear sus pensamientos para que yo mismo me imaginara lo ocurrido, -¿Por qué?

-Bien, no podía ir y matar a Newton,- Gruñó Emmett, lanzando una pieza de acrílico sobre una pila de escombros que había armado. -Así que, rompí el refrigerador.

-Y el horno y la encimera de la cocina,- Dijo Rosalie, contando con sus dedos.

-Desearía que hubieras guardado algo para mí,- Murmuré mirando el desorden que nos rodeaba. El refrigerador había sido desmantelado en cuatro partes. El horno estaba en el suelo. La encimera de la cocina era apenas una pila de polvo y astillas.

-Guardo tu colección de CDs.- Sonrió Rosalie.

-Ni lo piensen,- Les advertí.

-Así que ¿Allie viene mañana?- Preguntó Emmett, aun ordenando.

-Si ¿Esta bien?- Pregunté más por cortesía que por otra cosa. Si Bella quería que Allie nos visitara, Allie nos visitaría.

-Por supuesto que esta bien,- Emmett rió, -¿Por qué crees que Esme me esta haciendo limpiar la cocina ahora? Necesitamos una nueva, entera, para cocinarle el almuerzo a Allie.

-La casa va a volver a oler a comida nuevamente,- Murmuró Rosalie, con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

-Te acostumbraras,- Le sonreí, saliendo de la cocina. Esme y Carlisle se había acomodado en el sofá. Alice estaba sentada en las escaleras con Jasper.

-Alice dijo que querías hablar conmigo,- Me dijo Jasper desde las escaleras.

-Bella planea decirle todo a Mike mañana en la mañana,- Comencé, -Va a ponerse difícil con ella. Así que quiero dejarle las cosas más suaves a Bella. ¿Podrías venir y hacer que Mike sea un poco…razonable?

-Creo que puedo hacerlo.

-Gracias,- Suspiré aliviadamente, innecesariamente, bien sabia que no se iba a negar a ayudarme, obviamente.

Estaba fuera de mi casa, corriendo hacia lo de Bella unos instantes después. El frió viento me guiaba hacia mi amor. Hacia lo único que le había dado sentido a mi existencia. La casa permanecía en silencio, todos sus ocupantes dormían. Trepé por la ventana de la habitación de huéspedes y me abracé a Bella.

Me sentía completo, otra vez.


	15. Golpeada y marcada

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia** **pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**Golpeada y marcada**

**- Bella POV -**

La luz de la mañana llenó la habitación y trajo con ella la espantosa sensación de la realidad. Gruñí decepcionada, tratando de aferrarme a mi maravilloso sueño. Aún no estaba lista para despedirme de él...de ese increíble y maravilloso sueño. Mis manos se revolvieron entre las sabanas de la cama de la habitación de huéspedes y mi ceño se frunció en conjunción. No me había dormido en la habitación de huéspedes. Mike me golpeó y me había quedado dormida en el suelo. Debía hacerlo... ¿Verdad?

Un intoxicante y dulce aroma llenó mi nariz. Era perfecto. Era él.

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y mi corazón latía alocadamente mientras comenzaba a sentirme ansiosa. Era real. Estaba en Forks – devuelta, conmigo. Había conocido a Allie. Me había salvado de Mike. Se había quedado conmigo la noche entera.

-Respira, Bella,- Rió a mi lado. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me encontré con sus ojos dorados. Respiré una bocanada de aire. El calido oxigeno era un alivio para el ardor dolor que no había notado hasta que él lo señalo. Se inclinó para rozar sus labios con los míos y sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas y mi visión nublarse hasta que mis ojos se cerraron.

-¿Bella?- Mis ojos se abrieron. Nuevamente se rió, -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-¿Llevarme lejos de aquí?

-¿Es una petición o una demanda?- Murmuró mas para si mismo, acercándome a su abrazo.

-Una demanda,- Respondí inmediatamente. El se sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces empaca tus cosas y te llevaré a mi casa,- Susurró en mi oído, enviando descarga a mi columna. Quería desesperadamente tomar las maletas e irme con el ahora mismo. Cuando sus labios rozaban mi mandíbula casi podía recordar la razón por la que me quedaba.

Vagamente.

Allie.

-Quiero Edward. Creeme que quiero--

-Lo se,- Me interrumpió. Su rostro estaba escondido contra mi cuello, pero pude notar la tristeza en su voz, -No puedes sacar a Allie de su casa. Deja que primero conozca a la familia, después se lo dices a Mike. Dejas que Allie se acostumbre y luego haces las maletas.

-Edward, hay tanto por hacer,- Susurré, girando mi rostro hacia él. Edward levantó su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, acariciando mi mejilla suavemente con el dorso de su mano, -Necesito conseguir un abogado, llenar el papeleo, decírselo a Mike…

-Ya conseguimos un abogado para ti, Bella.

-Ustedes...- Le miré con los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa, -¿Cuando?

-Ayer por la noche fui a la casa, luego de que te durmieras,- Abrí mi boca para recordarle que me había prometido que no se iría. El alzó un dedo y lo apoyó sobre mis labios, -Fueron apenas unos minutos, Bella. Necesitaba decirles que Allie iría hoy y le pedí a Carlisle que se pusiera en busca de un buen abogado para ti.

-No va a costar demasiado ¿Verdad?- Conociendo a Edward, lo seria, -No tengo tanto como--

-Bella, por favor,- Sonrió, rozando sus labios contra mi frente antes de levantarse grácilmente de la cama. -Nosotros vamos a pagarlo. Sín peros,- Dijo antes de que pudiera abrir mi boca, -Piensa en Allie si no quieres aceptarlo. Es el mejor abogado del estado. Esto se habrá terminado antes de que tengas tiempo de pensar las cosas.

Le vi una seria expresión en su rostro, como si un terrible pensamiento se hubiese cruzado en su mente. Buscó en sus bolsillos, sacando un objeto plateado y delgado. -¿Qué es eso?

-Una cámara,- Murmuró, jugando con los botones de la misma. Entonces me miró con una nerviosamente. -Lamento tener que pedirte esto, Bella, pero necesito sacar fotos de tus heridas. Necesitamos las pruebas del abuso.

Las palabras sonaban tan formales. No me gustaba la idea de mostrar frente a un jurado lo que Mike me había hecho. Para que todos lo vieran...para que Allie lo viera. Se enteraría de las horribles cosas que Mike me había hecho. Nunca lo volvería a mirar de la misma forma. Una parte de mi se alegraba ante esa idea.

-Esta bien,- Susurré con mis ojos fijos en mis manos. En un instante su mano estaba debajo de mi mentón, levantando gentilmente mi rostro para que pudiera verle.

-Lo siento, Bella.

-Lo se,- Murmuré encantada por sus ardientes ojos, -¿Me cambio…aquí?

-¿Cambiarte?- Su ceño se frunció.

-Si,- Murmuré, tomando el ruedo de mi remera. -Querías sacar fotos de todo ¿Verdad?-

-Bella,- Me miró achicando sus ojos, su expresión se endureció, -¿Qué más hizo?

Me había lastimado repetidas veces el día anterior a que Edward apareciera. La noche anterior, simplemente me había golpeado y lanzado al suelo, pero anteriormente había sido mucho peor. Me había atacado, golpeándome hasta que casi no podía respirar. Me dolía respirar, incluso ahora. Edward no se había percatado de cuanto me había dolido el cálido abrazo de Alice. Un simple abrazo me hacia revivir el dolor.

Mis manos se enredaron en el borde de la remera, levantándola lentamente, revelando las marcas que había debajo de la prenda. Había unas violáceas alrededor de mis costillas y estomago. Las marcas negras de las manos de Mike estaban regadas por mis costados. Habían rasguños, sobresalían y estaban teñidos de un brillante rojo carmín, dos días después de hechas. Miré al suelo, aterrorizada de ver el rostro de Edward. Espere oír sus bufidos o gruñidos, como solía reaccionar.

Inevitablemente, alcé mis ojos para verlo.

Edward no estaba allí.

-¿Edward?

Escuché un estruendo en la otra habitación y me puse de pie de un salto. Corrí por el pasillo, acomodándome la remera en el trayecto. Solo podía asumir de donde había provenido el ruido. De la habitación. De la habitación de Mike. De la habitación donde Mike aún seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

O eso esperaba.

-¡Edward!- Gritó Alice, peleando por detenerlo contra la pared. Edward la empujaba, tratando desesperadamente de pasar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su blanco; el cuerpo inconsciente de Mike. Sus ojos destellaban una furia que nunca había visto antes. Unos primitivos gruñidos salían de su pecho. Alice comenzaba a perder control sobre el. -¡Edward! ¡Detente!

-¿Edward?

Los ojos de Alice volaron hacia mi, -¡Bella! ¡Ayuda!

Al escuchar mi nombre, los ojos de Edward se posaron en mi tembloroso cuerpo. Instantáneamente dejo de pelear contra Alice, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se llenaron de culpa y vergüenza, mientras los fijó en la ventana, -Lo siento, no debi…- Tartamudeó. No estaba segura de haberle oido antes tartamudear frente a mi, -No pude controlarme. Alice, no viste lo que hizo…

-Edward, yo-- Él le interrumpió.

-¡No viste lo que ese bastardo le hizo!

-Edward, por favor clámate,- Le rogué.

Instantáneamente me sentí mas relajada. Unos instantes después Jasper entró a la habitación. Me voltee para sonreírle agradecidamente.

-Jasper,- Susurró Alice aliviada, caminando para abrazarle. -Gracias.

Ella se volvió hacia Edward, -Tuviste suerte de que estuviéramos camino aquí cuando Bella decidió mostrarte las otras…heridas,- Apuntó Alice, -Lo habrías matado.

-Con gusto,- Dijo fríamente.

-Bella,- Alice se dirigió a mí, ignorando la respuesta de Edward, -Yo tomaré las fotos. No creo que Edward pueda soportarlo.

-Esta bien, Alice,- Asentí rápidamente. Después de la reacción de Edward, estaba feliz de dejar que Alice tomase las fotos, -Gracias.

-Jasper, por favor, mantenlo calmado,- Le pidió Alice, -Y sácalo de esta habitación. Si va a atacarle cada dos segundos, al menos que corra un poco.

Alice tomó la cámara de las manos de Edward y me tomó de la mano, llevándome fuera de la habitación. Caminamos por el pasillo, hasta la habitación de huéspedes. Me levanté la remera y Alice cerró la puerta tras nosotras.

-OH, Bella,- Suspiró, -Tu espalda.

-¿Tan mal esta?- Murmuré, tratando de mirar, -No puedo verla...Solo se cuan mal se ve el frente.

-Es…- Su voz sonaba entrecortada, -Esta casi tan mal.

Escuche unos suaves clicks y unas brillantes luces me rodearon mientras Alice sacaba imágenes de mi espalda. Me quedé dura, sintiéndome expuesta. Me sentía mal, sucia…sentí mi ira hacia Mike ir en aumento a causa de la creciente vergüenza. Cerré mis ojos cuando el flash dió en mi rostro, tratando de bloquear los horribles recuerdos.

-La ultima,- Susurró y el flash iluminó la habitación una vez más. -Listo.

-Gracias, Alice,- Murmuré acomodándome la remera, -Lamento...haberlo enfadado. Se lo mucho que te cuesta mantenerlo calmado.

-Bella, no te disculpes por lo que Mike te ha hecho.- Alice me abrazó, suavemente esta vez, -Y esta bien. Estábamos muy cerca…había tiempo de sobra. ¡Diablos! Me habría encantado ayudarle a Edward, pero...

-No es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

-No, no lo es,- Dijo con una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Va a…despertarse pronto?

-A decir verdad, en unos pocos minutos,- Su expresión se oscureció, -No va a recordar nada de lo que sucedió. Voy a moverlo a su cama para que crea que se quedo dormido.

-¿El no...?

-No,- Comenzó, mordiéndose su labio inferior, -Por eso esta Jasper aquí. Podrás hablar con Mike ¿Verdad?

-Si.

-Jasper estará aquí para controlar el temperamento de Mike,- Me ofreció una pequeña y confiada sonrisa. -El no se podrá poner violento. Estará tranquilo y razonable…al menos por fuera. Déjale saber que te quedaras en la casa para hacer los arreglos legales. No le digas sobre Allie.

Asentí suavemente mientras le seguía hacia el pasillo. Edward esperaba afuera de la habitación y me tomó en sus brazos en cuanto salí. -No te vallas.- Susurré acercándome mas a él.

-No estaré lejos,- Murmuró en mi cabeza. -Alice lo esta poniendo en su cama.- Alcé mi rostro para ver que Alice se había ido. Aún tenia que acostumbrarme a sus silenciosos movimientos. -Se despertara en breve. Estaré cerca. Jasper estará controlando sus sentimientos. Todo estará...

-Bien.- Terminé la frase por él.

-Edward, apúrate.- Habló Alice tras nosotros.

-Estaré cerca,- Me aseguró, nuevamente. Me besó en los labios y yo cerré mis ojos perdiéndome en el beso. Un segundo después, había desaparecido.


	16. Intuicion infantil

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia** **pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**Intuicion infantil**

**Edward POV**

-Cuida de ella,- Murmuré por enésima vez.

-Lo se,- Suspiró Jasper, lanzándole una mirada a Alice. Ella sonrió.

-Solo se esta preocupando por Bella,- Me defendió Alice, -Y con toda razón…las marcas en su… ¿Cómo soporto todo eso?

-No debí haberla dejado nunca,- Mí voz sonaba furiosa. Yo estaba furioso conmigo mismo. ¿Cómo había permitido que le sucediera todo esto a Bella? -Nunca me perdonaré todo esto.

-Se supone que tú no eres el que tiene que perdonar,- Me corrigió Jasper, -Es ella.

-Y lo hizo.- Sonrió Alice.

-¿Bella?- Escuché una voz ronca en el piso de arriba. Finalmente Mike se había despertado. Podía escucharle tambalearse por su habitación, buscando a mi amor.

-Si ¿Mike?

-¿Que pasó? Mi cabeza…- Gruñó. Jasper se puso rígido a mi lado y podía oír sus pensamientos.

_Está demasiado enfadado…casi puedo contenerlo… _

Jasper comenzó a gruñir, viéndose afectado por las fuertes emociones de Mike. -Jasper, tienes que controlarte. Hazle razonable. Tranquilízalo.

Una pesada calma se apoderó de nosotros y me concentré en los pensamientos de Mike, tratando de estar al tanto ante cualquier cambio de humor.

_¿Que diablos esta sucediendo? ¿Por que me siento tan...tranquilo? Esa perra_. Gruñí. _Debe ser su culpa_.

-Te veías enfermo ayer cuando te fuiste a acostar.- Susurró Bella, sus palabras temblaban. Estaba nerviosa. Aterrorizada de las cosas que estaba por decirle a Mike.

-Quizás,- Gruñó Mike. Unos instantes atrás se había puesto como fiera, pero ahora…nada. Seguramente su cabeza estaba ocupada tratando de entender su repentina tranquilidad. -Quizás fue tu asquerosa comida…

-Mike, necesitamos hablar,- Dijo Bella, su voz sonaba un poco mas clara ahora. Determinada.

-¿Sobre que?- La voz de Mike denotaba preocupación, pero sus pensamientos eran violentos.

_¡Lo sabia! La perra me esta engañando con el maldito de Cullen. Le enseñaré…le…le…_Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando Jasper volvió a calmarlo. Ahora Mike era incapaz de pensar correctamente. Casi ni podía responderle con violencia a Bella.

-Mike, quiero el divorcio.

_¿El divorcio? ¿Quiere el divorcio? ¡La mato antes que dejarle irse! Mataré a la maldita pequeña y le dejaré que me ruegue que la mate a ella también. La… _

-Hazlo razonable,- Le urgí a Jasper. -Por favor. Cálmalo. No dejes que la lastime.

-De todas formas tu no se lo permitirás,- Jasper murmuró mientras trataba de hacer lo que le pedía.

-Bien,- Masculló Mike. Su mente estaba concentrada en el por que de lo que sentía repentinamente. -Bien. Pero no puedes llevarte a Allie.

_A ver que dices ahora_. Sus pensamientos eran violentos por múltiples razones. Estaba enfadado con Bella, con Allie, con lo que el mismo sentía. _Te quedarás por ella, se que lo harás._

-Mike, voy a pelear por la custodia.

-¡No! No lo harás.

-Jasper,- Le urgí.

-Estoy intentándolo,- Dijo secamente, con sus ojos destellaban furia, -No tienes idea de lo potentes que son sus emociones. Estoy esforzándome lo más que puedo, Edward.

-Mike,- Bella estaba atemorizada. Podía oír el ruido de sus pies deslizándose por el piso mientras se alejaba de él. El brazo de Jasper me detenía de salir disparado hacia allí. -Mike, ella no esta segura…tú…tú me lastimaste.

-Y la lastimaré a ella también,- La voz de Mike sonaba oscura y grave. La amenaza era fuerte, -La mato si tratas de dejarme Bella. Tienes que elegir. Puedes tenernos a los dos, o a ninguno.

Hubo un largo tiempo en el que reinaba el silencio. Jasper y Alice hacían fuerza para detenerme. Las olas de clama eran constantes, quizás mas para mi que para Mike. Tenia que ir con ella. Tenia que salvarla. No podía dejar que nada le sucediera a Bella…a Allie. Aquella pobre y dulce pequeña no podía quedarse allí.

-No la quieres ni un poco ¿Verdad?- La voz de Bella era suave, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo puedes querer algo que viene de algo que odias?

Mi furia fue en aumento. Mucho más que la noche anterior, pero con la ayuda de Jasper, Alice podía detenerme. Bufe furiosamente, -¡Déjenme ir!

-Edward,- Susurró Alice furiosa a mi oído, -No puedes hacer esto cada vez. Necesitas aprender a controlar tu temperamento. Por favor, Edward, hazlo por Bella. Déjale las cosas más fáciles. No la lastimes, por favor.

-Y llamare al servicio social.- Dijo Mike.

-Sabrán que me golpeaste,- La voz de Bella iba en aumento, furiosa. Me sentí ansioso al ver que recobraba fuerza. Estaba defendiéndose, -Se la llevaran de tu lado.

-No cuentes con eso, perra,- Dijo Mike. Escuché los ruidos de sus pies mientras bajaba las escaleras. ¿Ya se iba para el trabajo?

_Hice que se quisiera ir_. Explicó Jasper rápidamente en sus pensamientos. Estábamos demasiado cerca de Mike como para hablar. Esperé en silencio mientras tomo su chaqueta y las llaves del auto. En cuestión de segundos cerro la puerta con violencia.

-¡Edward!- Escuché los sollozos de Bella. Estaba corriendo antes de que pudiera completar mi nombre. La miré mientras sus piernas perdían fuerza, atajándola antes de que pudiera caerse al suelo. Me acomodé sobre mis rodillas, acunándola en mis brazos.

-Bella,- Susurré en su frente, besándola, -Mi Bella. Fuiste tan fuerte.

-El no…- Sollozó, sus palabras se quebraron, -…El no la quiere en lo mas mínimo.- Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, atemorizada y su respiración se entrecorto. -¿Allie lo escuchó? ¿Esta...?-

-No, no esta despierta,- Seguí susurrando, con un tono de seguridad en mi voz. -Sus únicos pensamientos son sus sueños ahora. Se despertó en la noche, así que estará durmiendo todo lo que no durmió.

-¿Por que estaba despierta?

-Creo,- Mi mirada pasó suavemente de los ojos de Bella a los de Alice. Alice asintió. -Escuchó a Mike gritarte en la noche. Me vio en el pasillo. La llevé a su cama...me dijo que no duerme bien en las noches.-

Bella trató de decirme algo, pero los sollozos opacaron sus palabras, finalmente se dio por vencida. Escondió su rostro entre la tela de mi camisa, apretándose contra mi pecho. Pasé mi mano por su espalda suavemente.

_Mami esta llorando otra vez..._ Los pensamientos de Allie llenaron mi cabeza.

-Allie esta despierta,- Murmuré en cuanto escuché la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Bella trató de reponerse, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Mami...- Susurró Allie arrastrando sus pies por el piso. Se paró a mi lado, mirando a Bella con una triste expresión de dolor. Si mi corazón estuviera vivo, se rompería.

-Allie, lo siento,- Susurró Bella, hipando entre sus palabras, -Lamento que te hayamos despertado.

-Por favor, no llores,- Dijo Allie alzando su mano para acariciar, con las yemas de sus pequeños dedos, la mejilla de Bella, limpiando las lagrimas. Bella se soltó de mí, alzando a Allie en sus brazos. Allie pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Bella, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Bella. -Esta bien mami.

-Lo se, bebe,- Susurró Bella, -Lo se. Lo siento.

-Edward va a salvarnos, mami.

La voz de Bella se atoró en su garganta en el mismo instante que la mía. Miré a Allie sorprendido, tratando de buscar en su mente las razones detrás de sus palabras. Como siempre, hablo al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos. Casi no tenía sentido leer su mente.

-¿Qué,- Bella miró a Allie sorprendida, -¿Qué acabas de decir, bebe?

-Edward va a salvarnos.- Repitió Allie, como si fuera un obvio hecho. Sus pequeñas cejas se fruncieron cuando se volteó para verme, -¿Lo harás?

-Si me dejan.- Susurré. Una brillante sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Allie y se volvió hacia Bella.

-Papi no puede lastimarte, mami,- Susurró Allie, golpeando suavemente la espalda de su madre, consolándola. Vi que Bella reprimía un gemido de dolor.

-Allie,- Alice habló detrás de nosotros, -¿Como sabes que tu papa lastima a tu mami?

-Le escucho en las noches,- Repitió Alice, pero sus ojos permanecían sobre Bella. Continuó acariciando su espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla, -Por eso no puedo dormir bien. No puedo dormir cuando lloras, mami.

-OH, bebé,- Suspiró Bella, acercando a Allie más a ella. Las lágrimas salían silenciosamente de sus ojos mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija. -Lo siento. Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto...

Depositó un beso en la frente de Allie y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Bella. Pude ver fuerza y determinación en ellos, de una forma que nunca antes había visto. Pronto seriamos una familia. Bella bajó su mirada hacia la de Allie, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Nunca volverás a pasar por esto otra vez,- Habló Bella con las lágrimas desapareciendo con su voz. -Nos iremos.

Bella nos miró, limpiándose las últimas lágrimas de su rostro. Finalmente se volvió para mirar a Allie, sonriéndole suavemente, -De hecho… ¿Qué te parece ir ahora mismo a conocer al resto de la familia de Edward?


	17. Conociendo a los Cullen

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia** **pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**Conociendo a los Cullen**

**Bella POV**

El viaje hasta la casa de los Cullen fue rápido, para el agrado de Allie. Tan pronto como Allie había aceptado ir a conocer al resto de los Cullen, Jasper salió disparado para buscar el Volvo de Edward. Allie, tan pequeña e inocente, no le pareció extraño que a Jasper le tomara unos pocos minutos en traer el auto. A decir verdad, estaba tan concentrada en admirar el reluciente auto que no se daba cuenta de la velocidad a la que íbamos.

Edward manejaba a su habitual velocidad, y por primera vez no me quejé. Estaba completamente ansiosa por alejarme lo más posible de aquella casa. Mi mente volaba en miles de pensamientos mientras permanecí en silencio todo el trayecto.

¿Como pudo Allie saber que Mike había sido violento todo este tiempo? Había hecho hasta lo imposible por mantener las peleas en silencio, siempre temiendo que Allie pudiera descubrir la espantosa realidad de su familia. No quería exponerla a la violencia de su padre. Y aun así, ella lo sabia. Le había escuchado gritarme en las noches. Le había escuchado golpearme. No podía dormir en las noches por el dolor que Mike continuamente me infligía a mí. A mi familia.

-¡El abuelo Charlie te gritaría!- Le regañó Allie a Edward, riéndose entre cada palabra. El le dio una sonrisa torcida e hizo que el motor rugiera. Allie gritó encantada.

Acerqué a Allie a mí, encerrándola entre mis brazos. Di beso tras beso sobre su cabecita, temiendo todo el tiempo que debería pelear por ella contra Mike. ¿Y si la alejaba de mí? ¿Y si la corte falla a favor de él? No podía perder a Allie. Después de lo que Mike había dicho...las horribles cosas que dijo. No podía dejar que la lastimara.

-¡Mami!- Allie me llamó retorciéndose en mis brazos, tratando de salir, -¡Llegamos!

Salí de mis pensamientos, mirando a mi alrededor sorprendida. Lancé una mirada a Edward, lista para hacerle notar la velocidad a la que había ido, pero mi mirada se desvaneció en una de amor en el momento en que mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

-¡Mami!- Allie continuó moviéndose en mis brazos, tratando de salir, -¡Quiero ver la casa!

-¡Oops!- Liberé a Allie y salió del auto, saltando sobre el pasto mientras nos esperaba a nosotros. Salí del auto y alcé a Allie en mis brazos, -Perdona, Allie.

-Bueno, apurémonos,- Edward habló a mi lado, pasando su mano por el pelo de Allie, despeinándola, -Van a irse si tienen que esperarnos tanto.

Allie sonrió ante el tono bromista de su voz.

Caminamos hacia la casa, Allie y Edward continuaban lanzándose bromas el uno al otro. Yo aun permanecía en silencio, encerrada en los recuerdos de los últimos días. Habían pasado tantas cosas y aun así me parecía que había pasado una eternidad así. Era perfecto. Se sentía tan bien, como si esta fuera la forma en que las cosas deberían haber sido.

Dejé a Allie en el suelo luego de que hubiéramos subido las escaleras. Ella corrió hacia la puerta, golpeándola dos veces antes de apartarse y esperar. Era una niña tan educada. Me recordaba a mi misma. Mi madre siempre decía que había nacido con treinta y cinco años y me volvía mas madura con cada año que pasaba. Allie era igual. Era bastante madura para su edad.

-¡Allie!- Le saludó Esme con su calida voz y una brillante sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta. Allie le miró con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Sabe mi nombre!- Se sorprendió. Traté de imitarla en mi falsa sorpresa, pero una sonrisa la borró rápidamente.

-Si, obviamente lo sabe, Allie,- Caminé hacia Esme y ella me envolvió en un abrazo. Le devolví el gesto, había extrañado el abrazo de mi verdadera familia. Me volví hacia Allie, -Ella es la mama de Alice.

-¿Entonces ella es mi abuela?- Preguntó Allie, abriendo sus ojos alegremente. Miré a Esme, preocupada de que el término le hubiese resultado ofensivo de alguna forma. Era tonta al preocuparme. Esme le sonrió alegremente a Allie, -¡Pero es tan linda! ¡No se ve nada vieja!

-Eso es por que como todas mis frutas y vegetales,- Sonrió Esme. Carlisle apareció a un lado de Esme, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Miró a Allie con la misma sonrisa que me había recibido la primera vez que le conocí.

-Hola, Allie,- Habló Carlisle, haciendo un gesto hacia Esme, -Ella es Esme y yo soy Carlisle.

Allie miró a Edward expectante.

-El es tu abuelo.- Respondió Edward con una sonrisa. Obviamente había leído sus pensamientos, aunque ella no sabia eso.

Allie corrió hacia delante, como la niña extrovertida que era, y paso sus brazos por la pierna de Esme. Esme le miró con sus ojos enormes ante la sorpresa antes de que su rostro se derritiera en una expresión de amor. Sabía que siempre había querido un niño. Se arrodilló y alzó a Allie en sus brazos, sosteniéndola cerca. Se veía como si fuera a llorar, si pudiera hacerlo.

-Es un placer conocerlos,- Alegó Allie con un tono de voz amable. Escuché a Edward sonreír a mi lado.

Sus brazos pasaron por mi cintura y yo me incliné hacia él, olvidándome de mantener distancia de él frente a Allie. No quería confundirla con nuestra relación, pero había sido bastante duro estar apartada de él. Mis ojos se cerraron y en mis labios se formó una sonrisa.

-¿Mami?

-¿Si, Allie?- Abrí mis ojos. Allie me miraba con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Amas a Edward?- Me sorprendí ante lo simple que sonaba su pregunta.

-Si, Allie,- Susurré luego de unos instantes. La verdad seria lo mejor. Ya había demasiadas mentiras en la vida de Allie. No necesitaba más.

-¿Vas a casarte con él?- Probó.

-¿Quieres que se case conmigo?- Habló Edward antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo. Le miré, con mis ojos llenos de incredulidad. El me miraba con mi sonrisa preferida.

Allie lanzó unas risitas, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Esme, acercándose más a ella. Esme descansó su cabeza contra la de Allie, obviamente disfrutando de su afectuoso abrazo. Había olvidado cuan importante Allie seria para el resto de la familia.

-¡Así que esta es Allie!- Una explosiva voz sonó desde el marco de la puerta. Unos instantes después Emmett y Rosalie salieron al porche. Emmett caminó hacia Esme, dándole unos golpecitos a la cabeza de Allie. -¿Qué tal enana?

Allie le miró con sus ojos bien abiertos, su voz sonaba maravillada, -Wow. ¡Eres la persona más grande que he visto!

La risa se apoderó de todos nosotros y sentí alivio por primera vez mientras me unía a ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había reído de verdad. Miré en silencio mientras Esme sostenía a Allie en brazos y Emmett continuaba hablándole. Mis ojos pasaron hacia Rosalie. Me sorprendí, de verdad.

Miraba a Allie con un afecto que jamás había visto antes. Había un deseo en sus ojos que no podía comprender. No sabía la historia completa del destino de Rosalie...solo sabia que la había encontrado en la calle. Debía de haber deseado tener un hijo, obviamente. Una pequeña niña, o un niño al que podía decir que era suyo.

Allie aun seguía riéndose de la última broma de Emmett cuando sus ojos encontraron a Rosalie. Su boca se bario de golpe, -¡Mami, es tan linda!

Sonreí suavemente. Si Rosalie se pudiera ruborizar, juraría que lo habría hecho. Me sorprendió ver a Rosalie Hale actuando tan diferente de cómo le recordaba. Había cambiado completamente en la presencia de Allie. La miraba como una madre lo haría. Como yo lo hacia.

-Ella es tu tía también, Allie,- Dijo Alice.

Esme y Rosalie compartieron una corta mirada y Esme asintió suavemente. Se giró con Allie y Rosalie se dirigió a mi, -Bella ¿Te molestaría si…?

-En absoluto,- Susurré, feliz de acceder. Quería que Rosalie me aceptara en la familia, como era la única que no lo había hecho… -Adelante.

Allie alzó sus brazos y Rosalie la tomó en los suyos. La cargó como a un bebe, mirándola con una suave expresión de cariño. Allie le sonrió, completamente maravillada, -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rosalie,- Su voz era suave, como una suave timbrar de campanas.

-¿Eres mi tía?

-Si, supongo que lo soy,- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Entonces algún día seré tan linda como tu ¿Verdad?- Las observé en silencio, viendo el afecto que Rosalie tenia en su mirada.

-Ya eres hermosa,- Habló Rosalie.

El resto de la familia se había quedado en silencio mirando la escena. Volví a recostarme contra los brazos de Edward. Me sentía como en casa. No...Estaba en casa. Era mi casa, nuestra casa.

-Bella,- Carlisle me habló a mí ahora. Le miré expectante, -El abogado vendrá mañana por la mañana¿Esta bien así?

-Si, eso esta bien.

Aun con el surgimiento de aquel incomodo tema, me sentía cómoda aquí. Casi noté que el celular vibraba en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Había olvidado que lo tenía. Lo saqué, fijándome el número. No era ninguno que conociera. Lo abrí y contesté.

-¿Hola?

-Hola ¿Isabella Newton?- Preguntó la voz de una mujer desde el otro lado del teléfono. Era más familiar de lo que me hubiera gustado.

-Si, soy yo.

-Mi nombre es Jessica Stanley,- Se presentó, -Soy la trabajadora social. Su esposo me contactó esta mañana. Si le parece bien, quisiera encontrarme con Allie.

Jessica era tan formal, como si no me hubiera conocido antes. Aunque había algo en el fondo de su voz que daba la intención de lo contrario. Nos habíamos separado luego de mi estado catatónico, después de que Edward se hubiera ido. La distancia solo aumento más cuando dejé que Mike se interesara en mí.

-¿Debido a que?

-El piensa que usted esta siendo abusiva con la niña, señora,- Sentí a Edward ponerse rígido a mi lado. La rabia corría por mis venas.

-¡El es el único abusivo!

-Necesito hablar con Allie, a solas. Hoy mismo, si puede ser.- Continuó.

-Si. ¿Cuan pronto?

-Estaré en su casa en dos horas, señora Newton,- Su voz era neutral, aun así sentí pánico, -Su esposo nos dio la dirección.

-La veré en dos horas.

-Adiós, señora Newton.- La línea se desconectó.

Mis brazos cayeron pesadamente a mis costados, el teléfono rebotó en el suelo.


	18. Cautiva

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia** **pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**Cautiva**

**Edward POV**

Sostenía a Bella sobre mis brazos, mi mano recorría suavemente su espalda. Aun dormida, su rostro estaba marcado por la preocupación y el miedo de lo que iba a venir.

Luego de que dejó caer el teléfono sus rodillas se rindieron y cayó en mis brazos, que esperaban sostenerla. Susurró incoherencias mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en las comisuras de sus ojos, no podía decir nada para evitarlas. La alcé en mis brazos y la llevé dentro de la casa, susurrando cualquier palabra que la reconfortase. Eventualmente las lágrimas salieron, seguidas por tantas más. No faltaba mucho para que se encontrase con la trabajadora social ¿Quién era yo para romper su momento de liberación del infierno en el que vivía?

Después de todo yo lo había causado. Jake solo la había lastimado un poco más. Mike fue el desgraciado que junto las piezas para luego devolverlas peor de lo que estaban. Debí haberme quedado. Debí haberla sostenido en mis brazos donde siempre estaría a salvo. Obviamente, si me hubiera quedado…

Mis ojos pasaron hacia Allie, quien dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de Rosalie. Había estado preocupada por su madre, como era de esperarse, pero Esme y Rosalie calmaron sus lágrimas. Rosalie parecía no querer apartarse de Allie, sus manos aun acariciaban los cabellos de la pequeña. Nunca la había visto tan feliz en todos los años que la conocía.

-Oh Emmett,- Su voz sonaba suave, aun para nuestros oídos. Se inclinó contra él sin apartar sus ojos de Allie, -La quiero.

-Vamos, Rose,- Rió Emmett. -Vas a hacer que me sienta celoso de una niña de tres años.

Sonreí. El tono de voz de Emmett era bromista, pero no podía quitarse la mirada de cariño mientras admiraba a su esposa junto con Allie. Rosalie ignoró su comentario y siguió acariciando el cabello de Allie, con una triste expresión en su rostro, -Le odio.

-¿A quien…a mi?- Emmett frunció su ceño y me miró, -¿Esta hablando contigo como si yo no existiera ¡Rose, estaba bromeando!

-¡No, no estoy hablando de ti!- Dijo Rosalie molesta. Le lanzó una mirada que rápidamente se trasformó en una suave y afectuosa. Como cuando miraba a Allie.

-Se refiere a Mike,- Murmuré entre los cabellos de Bella, cuando me había agachado para darle un beso.

-Por favor ¿Podemos ir a matarle y terminar con todo esto?- Gruñó Emmett, sonándose los nudillos, -Puedo hacer cargo ahora mismo de el. Hasta podría hacerlo parecer un accidente.

-Es tentador...- Murmuró Rosalie.

-Primero, si alguien va a matarlo, ese voy a ser yo,- Hablé, separando mi cabeza de la de Bella. Se estiró entre su sueño, acercándose mas a mi, -Segundo, solo causaría mas problemas. Accidente o no…Alice ya nos ha visto en todos los escenarios que hemos imaginado o planeado. Ninguno termina bien.

-¿Por que no acude a Charlie?- Preguntó Carlisle con sus ojos fijos en la chimenea. Sostenía a Esme cerca de él, sentado en la misma silla junto con ella.

-No se por que no ha ido con el aun,- Murmuré mientras mi ceño se frunció, -Obviamente no ha tenido mucho tiempo desde que hemos llegado.

-Deberías llevarla con él,- Ofreció Esme. Sus ojos estaban sobre Rosalie y Allie.

-Hoy más tarde, si ella así lo quiere,- Bajé mi mirada hacia el ángel que dormía entre mis brazos, -Ya ha pasado por mucho hoy.

-No puedo creer que aquel imbécil les haya dicho a los trabajadores sociales que Bella ha sido abusiva con Allie,- Lanzó Rosalie, su rostro tenia una mueca de bronca. -Como si él no hubiera causado demasiados problemas en sus vidas.

-Quizás Bella pueda convencerles de lo contrario,- Murmuró Jasper desde la escalera.

-No,- Murmuró Alice, -La trabajadora social quiere hablar con Allie a solas. Bella no podrá convencerle de nada. A la mujer solo le interesa lo que Allie tenga para decir. Casi va a hablarle a Bella.

-Me lo imaginaba,- Un gruñido resonó en mi pecho. No esperé que Mike actuase con tanta velocidad. No nos iba a dejar fácil sacar a Allie de esa casa.

-Pero, podemos hacer que Charlie le arreste ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Jasper.

-No necesariamente,- Suspiró Alice, -Queda por cuenta de Bella contárselo a Charlie. Eso y…- Su voz se desvaneció.

-¿Y?- Indagué, observando su expresión. Estaba nerviosa.

-Mike ha hablado con Charlie hoy,- Susurró, -Fue poco después de que se puso en contacto con la trabajadora social. Le dije que habíamos vuelto y que...bueno, que tu habías abusado de Bella ¿Edward?

-¿Qué?- Rugí, Bella se sentó sobresaltada, mirándome con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó preocupada, -¿Edward?

-Mike le dijo a Charle que volví y que yo abusé de ti,- Mascullé, mis ojos pasaron de los de ella a los de Alice. Sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados, -¿Hay algo más?

-No.

Me esforcé, pero no pude sacar nada más de su mente. Froté los hombros de Bella suavemente. Había comenzado a temblar luego de haber escuchado las novedades, nuevamente las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, -La va a apartar de mi ¿Verdad? Va a hacer hasta lo imposible por sacármela.

-Ni muerta vamos a dejar que ese se lleve a Allie lejos de nosotros,- La voz de Rosalie era suave, aun cuando estaba enfadada. Allie aun seguía dormida.

-Él es tu padre, Bella,- Susurré, trazando la línea de su mandíbula con mis dedos. -Puedes convencerlo de lo contrario. No te preocupes, el te creerá.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tendremos antes de irnos?

-A decir verdad, nada,- Dije tristemente luego de darle una rápida mirada al reloj. Entonces me puse de pie, alzando a Bella en mis brazos. -Vamos a llevarte a tu casa.

-Allie,- Susurró Rosalie, sacudiendo suavemente los hombros de la pequeña, quien bostezo suavemente.

-¿Mami?

Una indescriptible emoción se reflejo en el rostro de Rosalie. Era la expresión más cercana a un afecto maternal. Allie se estiró en sus brazos, y abrió sus ojos. Sonrió al cruzar su mirada con la de Rosalie, -Mami ¡Estoy en los brazos de un ángel!

Bella le sonrió afectuosamente a su hija. La habitación nunca estuvo tan llena de amor como ahora. Nunca lo hubiese estado, quizás, sin ella dos. Dejé a Bella en el suelo, y Rosalie le entregó a Allie, -Es perfecta, Bella.

-Gracias, Rosalie.

-¿Tia Rose?- Le llamó Allie, moviéndose entre los brazos de Bella para ver a Rosalie, -¿Puedo volver a visitarte?

-Cuando quieras, Allie.

-Vamos,- Apoyé mi mano sobre la pequeña espalda de Bella, -Será mejor que nos vallamos, o llegaremos tarde.

Caminamos hacia el auto en silencio, Allie se revolvía en los brazos de Bella para buscar una postura más cómoda. El viaje en si mismo fue mudo, y yo mismo preferí que fuera así. Bella estaba demasiado nerviosa. Prácticamente podía sentir sus emociones llegar al limite. Allie debía de haberlo sentido también. No había emitido palabra alguna y sus ojos permanecieron todo el trayecto fijos, fuera de la ventana.

Llegamos a su casa en el mismo tiempo que nos había tomado irnos de ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba al otro lado del auto, abriendo la puerta para Bella. Allie sonrió encantada. Todo le parecía asombroso, aun si no sabía la realidad de mis ágiles movimientos.

-Estaré en la casa escuchando,- Susurré al oído de Bella mientras entramos en la casa. Ella asintió. Su cuerpo aun temblaba, estaba aterrada. Le di un suave beso en los labios, -Esta bien, Bella. Estarás bien. No dejaré que nada te suceda. El no va a poder lastimarte.

-Te amo, Edward,- Dijo con su temblorosa voz.

-¡Te amo, Edward!- Sonrió Allie. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-Valla, parece que las dos chicas más lindas que conozco me aman,- Pasé mi mano por el cabello de Allie, deshaciendo los pequeños nudos que se le habían formado entre sueños. Le di a Bella una sonrisa de aliento y subí las escaleras.

Unos instantes después, alguien llamó a la puerta. La puerta se abrió y escuché la voz de una mujer en la sala. -Hola, señora Newton. Soy Jessica Stanley, hablamos por teléfono.

Esto era innecesariamente ridículo. Jessica fue una de las primeras chicas que Bella conoció en Forks y ahora le hablaba como si nunca antes se hubieran conocido. Se mantenía estrictamente profesional, casi mirando a Bella. Pero sus pensamientos me hicieron verlo con contrario, obviamente.

_Así que, así es como se ve Bella en estos días. Mike tenia razón, se ha vuelto un espanto,_ Los pensamientos de Jessica me llegaron al poco tiempo. Me sentí invadido por la rabia. Bella estaba lejos de ser espantosa. Lo que Mike le había hecho, eso era espantoso. _Allie parece bien…con suerte no tendré que sacarla de la casa. Parece una adorable criatura. Aunque las cosas serian mas fáciles para nosotros si ella no estuviera…_

Nosotros. No se necesitaba ser genio para saber a quien se refería.

-Hola, señora Stanley.- La voz de Bella aun temblaba. Mantuvo formalidad, continuando con la ridícula actuación de Jessica.

-Y tú debes ser Allie Newton. Tu papi me ha hablado mucho de ti.- Sentí la rabia consumirme nuevamente.

_Mike...me pregunto si lo veré hoy. Es tan guapo... ¿Como fue que termino con Bella? Ella no lo merece. _

Sentí un gruñido burbujear en mi pecho. Si supiera quien era Mike en realidad. No que eso importara. Se merecían el uno al otro, aparentemente.

-¿De verdad?- Allie sonaba ansiosa, inocente.

-¿Te molestaría que habláramos un poco, Allie?

_Apuremos las cosas, quiero terminar de una vez. _

-Esta bien,- La voz de Allie era insegura. Bella la dejó en el suelo.

Se produjo un silencio y luego escuché unos pasos sobre los tablones de la escalera mientras que el dulce aroma de Bella se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Estaba allí, para encontrármela en el hall. La acerqué a mis brazos, tratando de confortarla cuanto pudiera. Ella permanecía aun de pie, temblando entre sollozos.

Susurré unas cuantas palabras de aliento al oído de mi ángel, mientras escuchaba la conversación que tenia lugar en la planta inferior.

-¿Allie, alguna vez tu papi te ha lastimado?- Pregunté Jessica.

-No, pero--

-Eso esta bien,- Le cortó Jessica. Sentí otra ola de rabia pasarme por encima. Bella me miró confundida, -¿Tu mami alguna vez te ha lastimado?

_Por supuesto que Mike nunca la lastimaría. El es bueno. Probablemente gentil...bueno y gentil. _

-¡No!- La voz de Allie sonaba angustiada, -¡Mi mami nunca me lastimaría!

-¿Estas segura?- Presionó Jessica. Podía sentir la injusticia. Había aceptado de una la respuesta – interrumpida – sobre Mike, pero no con Bella. -¿Estas segura que nunca te lastimo?

_Por favor hazlo fácil. Puedo sacar a Bella de la casa si es una amenaza. _

-Estoy segura,- La voz de Allie tembló.

-¿Alguna vez viste que tu mami y papi peleen?- Continuó Jessica, -¿Alguna ves viste que tu papi le pegue a mami?

-Les oigo gritar,- Comenzó Allie, -Pero nunca--

-Entonces ¿Nunca viste a tu papa lastimar a tu mama?

-No, pero-- Nuevamente, Jessica le interrumpió.

-Esta muy bien Allie,- Su voz sonaba indiferente, hastiada. Podía oír el movimiento de papeles.

_Pero papi lastima a mami. Se que lo hace. ¿Por qué no me deja decírselo? _Los pensamientos de Allie se agolparon. Se sentía frustrada y triste.

-¿Señora Newton?- Bella suspiró entre mis brazos. La liberé, asintiéndole. Bella me miró con miedo antes de volverse hacia las escaleras para bajar.

-Señora Newton, no tengo razones para creer que haya lastimado a Allie,- Comenzó Jessica, su voz sonaba decepcionada, -Pero estaré mirando la casa y me mantendré en contacto con el Señor Newton.

-Jessica, Mike-- Bella comenzó, pero como había hecho con Allie, Jessica le interrumpió.

-Eso seria todo, Señora Newton.

La puerta se cerró y la casa volvió a quedar en silencio.

-¿En que estaba pensando?- Sabía que Bella me hablaba a mí. Corrí escaleras abajo, sosteniéndola entre mis brazos antes de que se pudiera caer. Sus ojos estaban abiertos ante el miedo. -Por que no…

-Aparentemente tu esposo sabe deslumbrarla,- Lancé, mi furia se aumento. Presioné un beso contra su frente y me disculpé, -Lo siento. Es solo que no puedo creer que haya gente como ella en tal trabajo. ¡Solo mírate! Estas cubierta de marcas y aun así...

Mi voz se perdió entre un gruñido.

-¿Mami?- Allie entró a la habitación, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, -Mami, no me dejo decirle. Traté...

-Lo se, bebé- Solté a Bella y ella avanzó, alzando a Allie en sus brazos, acunándola, -Lo se.

Las lágrimas humedecieron los ojos de Allie, su rostro girándose hacia mí. Su expresión era desesperanzada.

-Papi no me va a dejar ir.


	19. Temores y decisiones

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia** **pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**Temores y Decisiones**

**Bella POV**

-Necesitas hablar con tu padre, Bella,- La voz de Edward era aterciopelada, fría contra mi oído. Temblé.

-No va a creerme,- Formé las palabras lentamente. Estaba atemorizada. Mike ya había conseguido dar vuelta todas las cosas. Ya había hablado con mucha gente y había conseguido ponerlos en mi contra. Mi respiración se volvió pesada, ni a bocanadas de aire conseguía respirar lo necesario.

-Bella,- Edward me miró preocupadamente. Se acercó a mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus frías manos. Su delicioso aliento acaricio mi rostro. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, -Bell, Vas a desmayarte.

-Esta histérica,- Murmuró Jasper desde algún punto de la habitación. No aparté mis ojos de los de Edward para ver donde estaba. -Deberías recostarla.

Al poco tiempo de que Jessica se había ido, perdí el control de mis emociones. Me dejé dominar por el miedo. Desafortunadamente había dejado a Edward con la horrible tarea de controlarnos a Allie y a mí. Allie se había quedado en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que Mike no la iba a dejar ir. Se sentó en el suelo, mirando fijamente a la pared. Yo estaba desesperada y eso había aterrorizado a Edward mientras trataba de calmarme. Finalmente los Cullen aparecieron.

Obviamente Alice me había visto y corrieron hacia mi casa, esperando poder ayudar. Allie había sido acomodada en los brazos de Rosalie, aunque eso no la hizo cambiar de estado. Se durmió allí. Balanceada a un sueño del que esperaba no fueran pesadillas.

Mike no iba a dejarla ir. No iba a dejarnos ir. En los últimos cuatro años Mike y Charlie se habían hecho buenos amigos, con lo cual me había separado de mi padre. Solo podía imaginar todas las mentiras que Mike le había dicho a Charlie sobre Edward. No ayudaría en nada si hablaba con el, por que sabia que creería en Mike. Le tenía demasiado rencor a Edward desde el día que se había ido. Por supuesto que le creería a Mike...

-Bella, por favor, tranquilízate,- Me rogaba la voz de Edward mientras susurraba contra mi cabello. Me levantó del suelo, cargándome mientras caminaba hacia el sofá. Arrodillándose, me acomodo en el, apoyando su fría mano sobre mi frente, -Estas ardiendo.

-No esta enferma,- Dijo Alice desde la silla, -Solo esta preocupada.

-Muy preocupada,- Murmuró Jasper. Solo podía imaginar cuan mal se sentía cera de mis emociones.

-Bella,- Susurró Edward, envolviéndome entre sus brazos, -Por favor, tranquilízate. Todo escara bien. Estas a salvo. Allie esta a salvo. Mike solo trata de hacer las cosas más difíciles, eso es todo. Podemos con esto. Estoy aquí contigo, Bella. Estarán bien.

-Pero no va a dejarme ir, Edward.

-No tiene opción,- Respondió Edward con su voz oscureciéndose, -Si quieres irte, él te dejara ir. Yo me aseguraré de eso.

Di un respingo ante su amenazante voz.

-Edward,- Le advirtió Alice. El le lanzó una mirada, pero ella se la devolvió, -Ya hemos discutido esto. No termina bien.

-¿Y dejarlo con vida lo hace?- La voz de Edward era dura.

-Será mejor,- Le corrigió Alice, -Para Bella.

Continuamente miraba en nuestros futuros cada vez que Edward o alguno de los Cullen tenían alguna idea homicida sobre Mike. Aunque nunca me contó que era lo que sucedería. Simplemente sonreía tristemente y sacudía su cabeza. Cualquiera fuera el resultado, no serian buenos.

Sentí que mi corazón se tranquilizaba mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba aliviado. Con mis barreras de miedo bajas, Jasper pudo tranquilizarme. Edward me sonrió, acomodándome cerca de él, -¿Mejor?

-Si,- Mi voz aun estaba cargada de nerviosismo. Aclaré mi garganta y volví a probar, -Si, estoy mucho mejor ahora. Gracias, Edward.

Mi mirada se fijó en Allie y no pude contener la tristeza en mis ojos, -¿La asusté? ¿Está bien?

-Ella esta bien,- Fue Rosalie quien hablo. Estaba mirando a Allie. -No la asustaste. Estaba preocupada por Mike. Creo que se calmó un poco antes de quedarse dormida.

-Sus sueños son felices,- Me aseguró Edward. No recordaba si alguna vez me sentí agradecida con el don de Edward. Era un alivio saber que Mike no lastimaba a mi pequeña Allie en sus sueños.

Rosalie había sudo tan fría y distante. Solo la conocía de esa forma, hasta ahora. Edward una vez me había dicho que estaba celosa de mi humanidad y que ella, de entre todos, era la que menos se conformaba con ser lo que era. Ahora, finalmente, entendía por que. Era una madre sin hijo. La forma en que miraba a Allie, de forma tan maternal debería ponerme celosa. Pero no podía sentir eso.

-Lo siento, Bella,- Rosalie me estaba mirando, una mueca de vergüenza se apodero de sus facciones. Se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando. -¿Quieres que te la devuelva?

-No,- Sonreí, -Allie se ve cómoda y feliz allí…no quisiera moverla.

Los ojos de Rosalie brillaron con mas fuerza y se volvieron hacia Allie, -Tienes suerte de tenerla, Bella. Espero que sepas eso.

-Lo se,- Susurré, bajando mi mirada hacia mis manos.

-Pronto estará en la casa,- Susurró Alice, viendo fuera de la ventana. -Tenemos que ir yendo. No va a ser bueno si nos ve a todos aquí.

-No me iré,- La voz de Edward era determinada.

-Lo se,- Sonrió Alice, poniéndose de pie, -No te hablaba a ti. Ya vi que te pondrías difícil si te pedía que te fueras.

-El debe quedarse,- Asintió Esme, -Tiene que quedarse en caso de que Mike decida ponerse duro con Bella.

-O Allie,- Añadió Rosalie. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Edward, de repente su mirada se oscureció, -No te lo perdonare si dejas que él la lastime.

Me tensé, preguntándome si había enfurecido a Edward. En lugar de eso, el le sonrió suavemente.

-No le daré la oportunidad,- Dijo Edward.

-Bien. ¿Allie?- Rosalie la movió suavemente. Allie abrió sus ojos, mirando a Rosalie. En su rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa, -Allie, tengo que irme.

-¿Puedo verte mañana?- Preguntó Allie entremedio de un bostezo. Rosalie me miró. Era un día escolar, pero tenia que ser honesta…no me importaba. Asentí.

-Por supuesto, Allie.

Allie se sentó en el regazo de Rosalie y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de pararse en el suelo. Se frotó sus ojos, dejando escapar otro bostezo de sus labios mientras caminaba hacia mi, -¿Viene a casa?

-En cualquier momento,- Respondió Alice por mi, su voz sonaba ansiosa, -Vamos. De verdad tenemos que irnos.

-Las traeré de vuelta mañana,- Dijo Edward, su mirada cruzándose con la mía, -Y cuidaré de ellas, lo prometo.

No rompí nuestra mirada, aun cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos. Permanecimos sentados en silencio unos minutos mas antes de que Edward rompiera al abrazo, poniéndose de pie. -Estaré aquí,- Me aseguró, -Pero será una mala idea hacerle saber a Mike que estoy aquí. Esta a punto de entrar a la calzada.

Estiré mi brazo hacia él, entrelazando nuestros dedos, -Te extrañaré.

Le dio un beso a mi mano, rozándola suavemente con sus labios. Cuando la soltó, tomó a Allie en brazos. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, pero se rió, -Vamos a llevarte a la mesa. ¿Te parece?

Caminó hacia la cocina. Me puse de pie y le seguí. Cuando entré a la habitación, Allie estaba sentada en la mesa, aun sonriéndose. Edward se había ido.

La puerta del frente se abrió.

-¿Bella?- Llamó Mike. Me sobresalté ante el tono de su voz.

-Aquí,- Le dije, apurándome hacia el refrigerador para buscar los ingredientes de la cena. Mientras ponía la pasta en un pote y lo llenaba con agua, escuché a Mike entrar a la cocina.

-¿Aun no tienes la cena hecha?- Preguntó Mike, gruñendo.

-Lo siento, Mike. Tuve un día ocupado.- Murmuré rápidamente. Abrí una de las puertas de la mesada y saque la salsa para la pasta, poniéndola en un segundo pote.

-Me imagino que estuvo ocupado. Más put-- Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que estaba Allie. No me importo. Sabía como iba a llamarme. -¡Allie! Debes estar hambrienta. ¿Mama estuvo ocupada?

Miré por sobre mi hombro que Allie asentía. -¡Sip!- Sonrió, jugueteando con un tenedor. Edward debió de haber puesto la mesa. Me maravillé ante la forma en que él se comportaba ante Allie. Le era demasiado fácil ser él mismo. -Mami estuvo muy ocupada.

-¿Haciendo que?

-Hablo con Jessica St-…St-...- El ceño de Allie se frunció en concentración.

-Stanley.- Le ofrecí.

-¡Stanley!- Sonrió Allie. ¡Con cuanta naturalidad actuaba frente a Mike! Todo este tiempo supo cuan salvaje era y aun así, siempre fue creíble. -Eso le tomo mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo,- Murmuró Mike. Escuché la silla moverse, arrastrada por el suelo mientras se sentó. -Bella, apurate.

-Eso intento,- Respondí, quemándome mientras trataba de poner la pasta caliente en el colador. Unos minutos después y la comida estaba en la mesa. Me senté, comiendo en silencio, preguntándome donde estaría Edward. Sabía que no iba a dejarme sola. Sabía que estaba en algún lugar de la casa, quizás escuchando los pensamientos de Allie y de Mike. Mi cuerpo entero pedía estar con él.

Asumí que se estaría escondiendo en algún rincón de mi habitación. Cuando termine de comer, me apresure a ir a la habitación, esperando poder abrazarle unos momentos mientras Mike metía en la cama a Allie. Abrí la puerta y la cerré con cuidado detrás de mí, escaneando la habitación en busca de él.

-¿Edward?

Silencio.

Mi ceño se frunció. Estaba segura de que estaría esperándome allí. Caminé hacia la cama y me arrodillé, mirando debajo de esta. No estaba allí. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la ventana, abriéndola. Me incliné, la fría brisa me despeinó. Fije mis ojos en la oscuridad, buscándole, -¿Edward?

Escuché una puerta cerrarse tras de mi y casi me río de mi misma. ¿Por que no se me había ocurrido antes fijarme en el closet? Me di vuelta, -¡Edward!

Sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro.

-No,- Habló Mike, su voz sonaba oscura. Caminó hacia mí, con sus pesadas botas haciendo ruidos sordos. Mi estomago dio un vuelco mientras me aparte, presionando mi espalda contra la pared a un lado de la ventana. -No, no soy Edward.

-Mike, yo--

-Así que, por eso has estado ocupada,- Me cortó. Tenía una extraña mirada en sus ojos, fría y calculadora. Sentí una descarga recorrer mi columna. -Bien, Bella, yo también he estado ocupado.

-¿Oc-ocupado?- Temblé, -¿A que te refieres con ocupado?

-Estaba hablando con Charlie,- Su voz sonaba extraña, -Le conté todo sobre tú y Edward. Le conté que Edward había vuelto hace un par de días…que habías vuelto a casa llena de marcas.

Mis ojos se abrieron, -¡Tú!

-Le dije,- Mike me interrumpió nuevamente, -Que te pedí que te alejaras de él. Le dije que tú me dijiste que aun amabas a Edward y que no ibas a dejarlo. Le dije que a ti no te importaba cuanto te lastimara…cuando lastimara a Allie.

-¡Edward jamás lastimaría a Allie!- Grité, mis ojos llenos de rabia.

-Charlie lo cree,- Sonrió Mike, -Supuse que correrías a tu papito. Supuse que le mostrarías las marcas y le dirías que fui yo. Así que le dije que se lo esperara. Le dije que esa seria tu excusa. Por que harías…dirías…lo que fuera para proteger a Edward.

-¡El es mi padre!- Protesté, -¡El va a creerme!

-Puedes intentarlo,- Rió Mike, -Realmente odia a Edward. Creo que le he convencido bastante,- Se acercó un paso mas a mi, con la furia haciéndose cada vez mas notoria en su rostro, -Creo que le he asustado…por que hay una oportunidad de que si te cree, Edward lastime a Allie.

-¡El va a creerme!- Le grité nuevamente. ¿Como iba a creerme?

-Y perderás a Allie,- Mike siguió, -Vete con Edward, Bella.- Otro paso. Su voz era firme, -¡Vete con él, Maldita perra! ¡Vete donde se te de la gana, no podrás tener a Allie!

-¡Vas a lastimarla!

-OH, ella conocerá el dolor,- Alzó su mano, acariciando mi mejilla, -Mas que tu.

Aparté bruscamente mi rostro de su mano, -No me toques.

-¡Te tocaré como se me de la gana!- Gritó Mike, alzando su mano.

-Mike,- La voz de Edward llenó la habitación, aterciopelada y lúgubre, -Aléjate de ella ahora o vas a morir.

Mike achicó sus ojos, -Como prefieras.


	20. Su plan

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia** **pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**Su plan**

**Edward POV**

Permanecí en silencio, esperando en la oscuridad del armario de Bella. Alice se había quedado afuera de la casa. Se describió a si misma como 'mis ojos.' En realidad, sabía que estaba para alivianar mis reacciones, para evitar que matara a Mike, como quería con desesperación. Podía verlo claramente ahora…no me tomaría trabajo. No tenía ni que ser lento. Podría arreglarlo con solo darle una vaga palmada en su nuca…solo una pequeña y rápida…

_¡Edward!_ La mente de Alice sonaba dura y molesta. _Ya te lo he dicho ¡Deja de pensar eso! Por mucho que me guste ver a Mike muerto en las visiones. Necesito estar al pendiente del futuro de Bella ¡Y estas interfiriendo! _

Traté de calmarme, traté de bloquear los pensamientos de Mike. Me quedé duro cuando oí la puerta abrirse. -¿Edward?

_No ahora,_ La voz de Alice invadió mi mente antes de que pudiera responderle a Bella. _Mike tiene algo que decirle. Tiene que ver cuan serio se ha vuelto todo. Tiene que hablar con Mike._

La ventana se abrió y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder abrazarla cada vez que me llamaba. Sentí una ola de rabia rodearme cuando escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Mike.

-¡Edward!- La entusiasmada voz de Bella llenó mis oídos. Su grito ahogado me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-No,- La voz de Mike era oscura. No había razón para leer sus pensamientos. Iba a decir todo lo que estaba en su mente esta noche. Se preparaba para lastimarla con los enfermos planes que había trazado. -No, no soy Edward.

Mi nombre sonaba envenenado en su voz.

-Mike, Yo-- Susurró Bella, aterrorizada.

-Así que, por eso has estado ocupada,- Dijo Mike, aunque su voz no sonaba sorprendida. Ya lo sabia, -Bien, Bella, yo también he estado ocupado.

-¿Oc-ocupado? ¿A que te refieres con ocupado?

-Estaba hablando con Charlie,- Por supuesto. Mike era más inteligente de lo que fue en la secundaria. Era inteligente para lastimar a otros. -Le conté todo sobre tú y Edward. Le conté que Edward había vuelto hace un par de días…que habías vuelto a casa llena de marcas.

Edward, no. Me advirtió Alice.

Mi cuerpo temblaba. ¿Como pudo? ¿Como se atrevió a decir tales cosas? Nunca lastimaría a Bella, jamás. No era la clase de cretino que el era. Mi manos temblaban mientras controlaba el deseo de saltarle encima a Mike y hacerlo trizas. Podíamos fingir un accidente, encontrar la forma. No podrían culpar a Bella y podríamos llevarnos a Allie y dejar este lugar para siempre.

-¡Tú!

-Le dije,- Mike interrumpió a mi amada y aterrorizada Bella, -Que te pedí que te alejaras de él. Le dije que tú me dijiste que aun amabas a Edward y que no ibas a dejarlo. Le dije que a ti no te importaba cuanto te lastimara…cuando lastimara a Allie.

Mis manos aun temblaban, mientras las alejé de las puertas del placard. Podía escuchar la voz desesperada de Alice en mi mente, pero ya comenzaban a perder sentido sus palabras.

-¡Edward jamás lastimaría a Allie!- La voz de Bella estaba cargada con una rabia que jamás antes había oído.

-Charlie lo cree,- Podía oír la risa en su voz, -Supuse que correrías a tu papito. Supuse que le mostrarías las marcas y le dirías que fui yo. Así que le dije que se lo esperara. Le dije que esa seria tu excusa. Por que harías…dirías…lo que fuera para proteger a Edward.

Brillante.

Mike era una persona horrible y cruel, pero no podía negar que en si era brillante. Aun en mi actual estado, a pesar del odio, podía verlo de esa forma. Había dado vuelta las cosas, lanzando todo sobre mí. Su próximo paso seria fácil, sin esfuerzo. Llamar a la trabajadora social, a quien tenía atada a su dedo, para que saque a Bella de la casa.

-¡El es mi padre!- Protestó Bella, su voz sonaba insegura ahora, -¡El va a creerme!

_No lo hará. _pensó Alice tristemente.

-Puedes intentarlo,- Rió Mike, -Realmente odia a Edward. Creo que le he convencido bastante,- Por supuesto que tenia razón, Charlie estaba determinado a odiarme ¿Por qué no? Después de lo que había hecho… Escuché los pasos de Mike moverse sobre el piso de madera. Mi mano Voló hacia la puerta y Alice grito en mi cabeza. -Creo que le he asustado…por que hay una oportunidad de que si te cree, Edward lastime a Allie.

-¡El va a creerme!- Le gritó Bella, solo que esta vez no sonaba nada convencida de sus palabras.

-Y perderás a Allie,- Mike siguió, -Vete con Edward, Bella.- Su voz era violenta ahora, -¡Vete con el, Maldita perra! ¡Vete donde se te de la gana, no podrás tener a Allie!

-¡Vas a lastimarla!

-OH, ella conocerá el dolor,- Los movimientos de Mike era calculadores. Le escuché acercarse otro paso hacia Bella y yo estaba fuera del placard. Silencioso. Miré con rabia mientras Mike le acariciaba la mejilla, -Mas que tú.

Bella se apartó bruscamente de su mano, -No me toques.

_¡Edward_! Gritó Alice, su voz aterrorizada, _¡Edward! Va a last--_

No necesite más advertencia. Mike alzó su mano y dijo unas cuantas palabras que no comprendí. Mis manos volaron y tomaron su muñeca, apretándola con bronca.

-Mike,- Mi voz sonaba oscura, mortal, -Aléjate de ella ahora o vas a morir.

Sus ojos se achicaron y su corazón palpitaba locamente, -Como prefieras.

-¡Suéltame!- Gritó Mike, girándose furiosamente mientras trataba de enfrentarme. Le di una sarcástica sonrisa mientras apreté su muñeca y sentí un crack. Mike aulló adolorido y le solté, viéndole aovillarse en el suelo, -¡Mi mano! ¡Me rompiste la mano!

-Rompí tu muñeca, imbécil.- Murmuré, pasando sobre él para acercar a Bella a mis brazos. Estaba temblando como una hoja, con sus ojos fijos en mí.

Mike nos mirada, con sus ojos salvajes, -¿Por qué no te la llevas, entonces? ¡Llévatela y cárguense!

-¿Y Allie?- Pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-Nunca,- Lanzó Mike, levantándose del suelo. Gruñó adolorido. -No van a tener a Allie. Puedes llevarte a tu perra, pero--

-¿Perdón?- Cuestioné, pasando a Bella detrás de mi espalda de un suave y rápido movimiento. Podía sentir que le miraba a Mike por sobre mi hombro. Le miré con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. -Debí de haberte escuchado mal. ¿Cómo le dijiste?

-¡Es una perra!- Gritó Mike. Me sorprendió que tuviera el coraje. Por supuesto, no sabia del daño que era capaz de causarle. -Ha estado contigo todo el día, con Allie. No creas que no lo se.

-Creo que me confundes con otra persona,- Hablé, mi voz sonaba más oscura. Me adelanté un paso, encerrando su cuello con mi mano, -Con otra que no seria capaz de matarte. Vuelve a llamarla de esa forma y veras de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-T-tu...- Tartamudeó Mike, su cuerpo temblaba bajo mi mano.

_¡Edward!_ Alice gritó en mi cabeza. _¡Edward, no seas idiota! ¡No sabes lo que estas haciendo! _

OH, sabia perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-Edward,- Susurró Bella detrás de mí. Su cálida mano tocó mi hombro, -Edward, no.

Le solté ante su suplica, pero no me aparté. Su mano salió hacia su cuello, sosteniendo el lugar donde había estado mi mano, como si buscara algún daño. Entonces miró a Bella, -Le dije a Jessica que estabas con él.

Si tuviera sangre, se me habría helado ante sus palabras.

-Le dije lo mismo que a Charlie,- Sus labios estaban curvados en una expresión tan salvaje como la de sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Susurró Bella. No había puesto las cosas juntas en su mente.

-¿No te das cuenta del poder que tiene Jessica?- Mike se le rió. Sentí un fuerte deseo de terminar con aquel insecto, pero la mano de Bella en mi hombro me recordaba sus deseos, -Viene para acá ahora mismo, Bella.

-Q-Que...- Bella tartamudeó. Sus dedos se habían enfriado, su mano temblaba, -¿Que?

-No me dejó terminar,- Mike me lanzó una mirada, tratando de esconder el miedo de sus ojos, -Jessica Viene a sacarte de la casa.

-¿Que?- Gritó Bella, tratando de pasar sobre mí. Pasé un brazo alrededor de ella, deteniéndola. -¿Que quieres decir con sacarme de la casa?

-¿A que te suena?- Gritó Mike fulminándola con la mirada, -Te llevaste a Allie de la casa, de la escuela ¡Sin decirme donde iban! La llevaste a verlo a él y por lo que el resto del mundo sabe ¡Te golpea! ¡Eres una madre incompetente!

-Y tu serás un padre incompetente cuando estés muerto,- Le advertí, adelantándome. Mike dio un paso hacia atrás, mirándome con miedo. -aunque no creo que puedas ser peor de lo que eres ahora.

-Eso no importa,- Trató de mantener su voz fuerte, pero el miedo aun era evidente, -Vienen a sacarla de la casa. No tendrá donde ir.

-Estará conmigo,- Le aseguré. Podía escuchar los sollozos de Bella a mis espaldas, me giré para abrazarla, tratando de reconfortarla.

-¡No por mucho!- Rió Mike, -Se la llevaran de la casa, y una vez que la corte sepa que esta contigo, nunca tendrá la custodia de Allie.

Los sollozos de Bella salían desgarrando su cuerpo. Por mucho que quería matar a Mike por sus palabras, no iba a alejarme de su lado. Continué pasando mi mano suavemente por su espalda. Besé su cabello, susurrando lo que fuera para reconfortarla, -Bella, esta bien. No sabe lo que dice. Hablaremos con Charlie, arreglaremos esto.

-¡Eso es lo que quisieras!- Gritó Mike. A través de su mente, vi sus pensamientos, quería golpearme. Creyó, por alguna extraña razón, de que solo por que me encontraba de espaldas iba a ser capaz de lastimarme.

Le permití que comprobase esa teoría.

Escuché su puño volando por el aire y casi le sentí golpearme en la espalda. Casi. Aunque si, escuche una serie de cracks cuando su mano se rompió en quien sabe cuantas piezas. Gritó en agonía, su cuerpo golpeándose contra el suelo. Me giré, viéndole retorcerse del dolor, -Eres un tonto, Mike. Y si crees que eso duele, créeme. Esto solo ha comenzado.

-Puedes ser mas fuerte que yo,- Gritó Mike entre el dolor, -Pero eso no me va a detener de lastimarla.

-Mike, soy mas fuerte que tu,- Asentí. Solté a Bella y me arrodillé, apretando mis dedos en torno a la mandíbula de Mike. Le forcé a mirarme a los ojos, deseando que pudiera romper su cráneo sin tener que arrepentirme luego. -También soy mucho mas inteligente que tu. No voy a permitir que me apartes de Bella. La perdí una vez. No volveré a perderla.

Mike me miró con odio en sus ojos. Su respiración era entrecortada, saliendo violentamente de su pecho. Se llevó su mano hacia su pecho mientras se sentaba, con sus ojos fijos en la ventana. Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en sus labios cuando vio algo que pareció gustarle.

_¡OH diablos!_ Grito Alice en mi mente. _Edward ¡Sal de allí ahora! ¡Están aquí! Tienes que irte. Si no lo haces, lo tomaran como excusa para arrestarte por entrar a una propiedad privada. _

La idea me dio igual. Seria demasiado fácil escaparme.

_¿Entonces ese es tu plan?_ La voz de Alice era dura. _¿Quieres empeorar las cosas para Bella? Para ti no serán de otra forma. No les des una razón, o una oportunidad. Bella estará a salvo – él no la lastimara con la trabajadora social y la policía aquí. ¡Solo sal!_

Miré en los ojos de Bella, desesperadamente escuchando la voz de Alice. Las sirenas sonaban en la calzada, las luces iluminaban la habitación con los colores. Rojo, azul. Rojo, azul. Bella soltó mi mano. -Edward, ve. Estaré bien. Encuéntrame cuando puedas.

_¡Edward, AHORA! _

Con una ultima mirada, me puse de pie y salí por la ventana. Ni bien toqué el suelo, corrí hacia el bosque.

Aun en la distancia, podía oír dos horribles palabras que Mike le dijo a Bella. Prácticamente pude sentir su dolor.

-Están aquí.


	21. Tiene que ser una pesadilla

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia** **pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**Tiene que ser una pesadilla**

**Bella POV**

-¡Por favor!- Grité, dejándome caer al suelo mientras la pena me consumía. Sollozaba incontrolablemente, mi cuerpo temblaba, -¡Por favor, Mike! ¡No hagas esto! ¡No me apartes de ella!

-Tú te lo buscaste, Bella- Habló, sus palabras eran agrias -Tú decidiste escaparte con Edward, tú decidiste divorciarte de mí. Todo esto es tú culpa. Será tu culpa cuando Allie sea lastimada.

-¡Por favor Mike! Por favor, por favor, por favor- Mis palabras se opacaban con mis sollozos. Mi mente daba vueltas tratando de buscar una salida. Una forma de quedarme con Allie, no podía dejarla con él. ¡No podía! -¡Me quedaré!

-¿Que?- Su voz no sonaba tan sorprendida como debería. Gateé, incapaz de ponerme de pie, y me arrastré hasta sus piernas, rogando.

-¡Me quedaré, Mike! Lo juro, Me quedaré contigo.- Las palabras salían arrancadas de mi corazón. No quería nada más que irme lejos de Mike, pero no podía hacer eso sin Allie. Quería a Edward más que a nada en el mundo, pero no podía dejar que Mike lastimase a Allie. -¡Lo prometo Mike! Deja que me quede.

-¿Y nunca lo volverás a ver?- Preguntó. Una sonrisa resonaba en su voz. Alcé mi rostro, viendo su cruel expresión de victoria. ¿No volver a ver a Edward? Imaginé mi vida sin él. Una vida de hacia apenas dos días atrás. Una vida donde los golpes de Mike eran rutina diaria. Nunca más volvería a estar en su gélido abrazo.

No podía. No podía hacer eso... No podía aceptar y dejar de ver a Edward. Era incapaz de hacer tal cosa. Mis palabras se atoraron en mi garganta ante la idea. Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir.

-Es una lastima.- Murmuró Mike, -Esta enamorado de una perra que al primer signo de problema es capaz de dejarlo.

Mis ojos se agrandaron.

-No te quiero, Bella,- Se arrodilló, mirándome con sus ojos fríos y oscuros, -Te quise una vez, quizás. Ahora todo lo que quiero es lastimarte.

Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello, sonriendo cruelmente, -¿Esta funcionando?

Le miré aterrorizada, mi labio inferior temblaba. Mi rostro se torció del dolor y llevé mis manos hacia él, sosteniéndolo mientras lloraba. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Tenía todo planeado. Todo estaba saliendo bien. Íbamos a irnos. Íbamos a escapar. Y ahora...

-¿Mami?- Allie susurró desde la puerta. Alcé mi rostro a tiempo para ver sus ojos aterrorizados, y se echo a correr hacia mi, -¡Mami! ¡Mami!

-Ya no es mas tu mami,- Dijo Mike, poniendo una mano para detenerla. Allie se detuvo, mirándole con tristeza.

-¡No le digas eso!

-Le diré lo que quiera,- Dijo Mike.

-¡Ella es mi mama!- Gritó Allie, alejándose del brazo de Mike y tratando nuevamente de llegar hasta mí. El la alzó del suelo antes de que pudiéramos tocarnos. Allie trató de soltarse.

-¡Suéltala!- Me levanté del suelo, tratando de alcanzarla. No hizo ningún movimiento para detenerme. Simplemente se dio vuelta y caminó hacia el pasillo, -¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Mike! ¡Déjala!

-Vas a quedarte aquí,- Dijo Mike mientras la ponía en su habitación. Allie se quedó parada sobre su alfombra, mirándole con sus ojos bien abiertos, -Y vas a quedarte tranquila ¿entendiste?

Allie solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Allie!- Grité, viéndola por última vez antes de que Mike la encerrara. Giró la llave y la guardó en su bolsillo.

-Vamonos,- Su voz sonaba ácida.

-¡Golpeame!

-¿Que?- Se volteó a mirarme, haciendo una mueca de falsa inocencia.

-¡Golpeame!- Mascullé, golpeando su pecho con mis puños. Quería que me golpeara, quería que me marcara. Quería ser lastimada para que todos lo vieran. Para que todos supieran quien era Mike en realidad. -¡Lastímame! Eres una basura, un insecto. ¡GOLPEAME!

Sus manos encerraron mis muñecas. Me miró con una enfermiza tranquilidad en sus ojos. Se inclino y me besó secamente, apartándose de mí con una sonrisa, -Vamos, cariño. Es hora de que te vallas.

-¡No!- Escuché unos golpes en la puerta. Me alzó en sus brazos y me bajó por las escaleras. Forcejeé todo el trayecto, tratando desesperadamente de escapar. El me sostenía fuertemente, pero no había dolor. Ninguna herida. Nada que pudiera ayudarme. -¡OH Dios! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡NO!

Me puso de pie en el suelo, dándome una aterrorizadora sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta, -Hola, Jessica.

-Mike,- Le saludó, su voz sonaba feliz.

-Gracias por venir a esta hora. Se que es tarde y que es un problema para ti, pero no podía permitir que mi pequeño ángel resultase herido cuando Bella huye a ver a ese hombre,- La voz de Mike era fingida. Sentí que mi estomago se retorcía del dolor.

-Por supuesto,- Entró en la casa, mirándome, -Es una lastima, en verdad. Allie es tan dulce, pero estoy de acuerdo. No puede quedar expuesta por las peligrosas decisiones de Bella. No podemos impedirle que lo vea, pero podemos asegurarnos de que Allie no resulte herida por ello.

-Jessica, por favor,- Le rogué. Ella me miró con una sonrisa, -Por favor, no me la quiten. ¡No me saquen de aquí!

-Bella,- Habló Jessica, usando mi nombre por primera vez en tanto tiempo, -Tengo todo el derecho de sacarte de esta casa. Pones en riesgo a Allie con tu conducta. Vas a tener que quedarte en otra casa, quizás con Charlie, hasta que la sentencia de divorcio esté dictada, y la custodia también.

-¡No! No, no,- rogué, la habitación se nubló a causa de mis lagrimas. ¿Por que sucedía todo esto?

-Tienes permitido ver a Allie, bajo supervisión,- Continuó Jessica, su voz sonaba profesional e inmutable ante mis suplicas, -Simplemente se lo informas a Mike, o a mi, y me aseguraré de que alguien supervise tus visitas con Allie.

-¡No me iré!- Traté de mantener mi vos firme, pero se quebró entre mis sollozos.

-Si vas a ponerte en difícil,- Me amenazó Jessica, -Tendré que pedirle a las autoridades que te saquen.

-¡Bien!- Grité, -Entonces trae a Charlie.

-Charlie no esta aquí,- Me informó Jessica, -Pedí la ayuda de la policía estatal. Charlie no necesita pasar por este sufrimiento.

-¡No voy a dejarla con él!- Grité, -¡No lo haré!

-Por favor, llévensela fuera de aquí,- Llamó Jessica, sonando disgustada. Dos hombres altos entraron a la casa, tomándome de los brazos.

-¡No!- Renegué, pero ellos me sostenían con fuerza, contra mi voluntad, -¡No! ¡Allie! ¡ALLIE! ¡NO!

-Voy a pedirle a Charlie que vigile la casa,- Escuché a Jessica susurrarle a Mike, aun entre mis gritos.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡No saben lo que están haciendo!- Mis esfuerzos eran en vano. Ahora estaba afuera. Alcé mis ojos, hacia la ventana de Allie, quien me miraba con sus ojos llenos de miedo. Las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas incontrolablemente, -¡Allie! ¡Allie, no voy a dejarte! Suéltenme, déjenme IR ¡Allie!

Estaba en la calle ahora. Jessica se alejaba de la casa y la puerta estaba cerrada. Los dos hombres me soltaron y me dejé caer al frío suelo de la calzada, me resultaba imposible ponerme de pie. -Señora, tendrá que buscar otro lugar donde vivir. En breve vendrá otro oficial. Si no se fue para ese entonces, será detenida.

Las palabras casi lograba comprenderlas, casi podía escucharlas. Las parpadeantes luces rojas y azules se alejaron. Todo lo que quedaba era mi llanto. Repentinamente, me sentí rodeada por unos brazos fríos y duros. Habían pasado segundos, apenas, pero me parecieron siglos. -OH, Bella,- Edward susurró, -Bella, lo siento tanto.

-Lleva...- Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta. Quería irme de allí antes de que la policía apareciera. Podíamos ir a casa, planear algo...lo que fuera. Entonces Edward me podría traer para ver a Allie, lejos de las miradas de los demás, -Llévame a casa.

No tuvo que preguntar. Sabía a lo que me refería. Me alzó en sus brazos y se puso de pie. Tenía mis ojos cerrados, pero sabia que estábamos corriendo hacia su casa. El frío aire y la lluvia golpeaban fuerte contra mis mejillas. Esperaba llegar a la casa. Él planearía algo. Estaríamos bien. Allie estaría bien.

Tenia que estarlo.

-¡Bella!- La voz de Alice sonó en mis oídos. Mis ojos se abrieron, mirando a mi alrededor, -¡OH, Bella, lo siento tanto!

-Basta,- Me apreté contra el pecho de Edward, -Dejen de disculparse. Es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa.

-¡Esto no es tu culpa!- La voz de Rosalie resonó molesta a mis espaldas. Me giré hacia ella, estaba furiosa, -¡Esto es su culpa! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a deshacerme de ese maldito problema de una buena vez!

-Si, Rosalie, eso será de gran ayuda,- Lanzó Alice ácidamente. Su furia era tan extraña en ella. -Mata a Mike. Justo después de que Bella haya sido sacada de la casa gritando por Allie. No sospecharan de ella.

-¿Tienes un mejor plan?- Le retó Rosalie.

-Yo...- Alice suspiró, bajando su mirada, -Bella.

-¿Si, Alice?- Mis palabras se quebraron. Edward me acercó más a él. Permanecía en silencio, mirándome con dolor en sus ojos.

-Huyamos.

-¿Que?- Preguntó Edward, parecía sorprendido. Alice debía de haber puesto empeño en esconder sus pensamientos.

-Vayamos por Allie y huyamos,- Continuó Alice, -Asesinémosle si quieren, no me importa. Si podemos huir, no importara. Nos buscaran por secuestro ¿Por que no añadir homicidio a la lista?

-¿Huir?- Mis esperanzas renacieron, -¿Pero a donde?

-Denali, en principio,- Murmuró Alice, -Es remoto. No nos buscaran allí. Después nos la arreglaremos, con el poder de Edward de leer las mentes, y mis predicciones, no podrán encontrarnos.

-Yo le enseñare a Allie en la casa,- Dijo Esme desde las escaleras, -No tendrás que preocuparte por su educación.

Me volteé hacia Edward, él suspiró, -Esperábamos hacer las cosas de otra forma, para que no tuvieras que escapar de todo…pero esta parece ser la única opción que tenemos. Si lo quieres, es lo que haremos.

-¡Entonces listo!- Aplaudió Alice. -¡empaquemos y vallamos por Allie!

Entramos a la casa. Yo me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, incapaz de caminar una larga distancia debido a que mi cuerpo aun temblaba. Edward me miraba preocupado, -¿Bella, quieres que te lleve hasta arriba mientras empaco?

-No,- susurré, acomodándome en el asiento. El asintió volteándose, -¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías...- Miré el almohadón que estaba a mi lado, -¿Podrías sentarte conmigo, solo unos instantes?

-Bella,- La aterciopelada voz de Edward resonó en mí oído para ese entonces. Me acercó hacia sus brazos, envolviéndome con ellos, -Estaré contigo cuanto tiempo quieras.

-¿Como pudo suceder todo esto?- Suspiré.

-Bella,- Susurró mi nombre, acariciando suavemente mi espalda, -Lo siento. Lo decidió repentinamente...Alice no tuvo tiempo de advertirnos. Dio vueltas las cosas con demasiada velocidad. A decir verdad, no creí que tenía tanta habilidad.

Una parte de su voz sonaba impresionada. Suspiré, -A mi también me sorprendió. Nunca pensé que fuera tan…listo.

-No dejare que te lastime, Bella,- Continuó susurrando Edward. Podía derretirme al escuchar su voz. -Cuando estés lista, iremos empacar nuestras maletas. Podemos ir a tu casa y sacar a Allie de--

Su cuerpo se puso rígido contra el mío, di un respingo cuando sus brazos presionaron con más fuerza mis heridas. Le miré confundida. Sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi rostro al ver su expresión. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, sus labios entreabiertos. Se veía demasiado aterrorizado.

Escuché un movimiento y alce mis ojos, justo para ver a Alice corriendo escaleras abajo. Se aferro al pasamanos, mirándome horrorizada. Susurró una palabra, -Allie.

Estaba en los brazos de Edward antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de cuan urgente era la situación. Edward se volteó hacia Alice, -¿Hace cuanto?- Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y luego estaba fuera de la casa, cargándome en sus brazos.

Corrimos hacia mi casa. No podía juntar fuerzas para decir palabra alguna. Algo había ocurrido. Algo terrible había ocurrido. Continuaba rogando que pudiéramos llegar a tiempo.

Edward corría mas rápido de lo que jamás le había visto. Cuando estuvimos cerca de la casa, me dejo en el suelo.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Escuché la voz de Charlie tras nosotros, -Edward, aléjate de Bella.

Pero Edward no le escuchaba. Me tomó de la mano, arrastrándome con el mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta. Estaba cerrada, como había predicho antes. Con una suave patada, Edward rompió la puerta y la apartó de nuestro camino. La casa tenia la apariencia de estar sumida en un profundo sueño. Todo parecía estarlo. Podía escuchar a Charlie gritarnos, siguiéndonos hacia la casa. Todo se movía en cámara lenta, demasiado lenta.

Había una silla caída en la cocina, la mantilla favorita de Allie en el suelo. Mi cuerpo temblaba, sentía que el alma se me iba del cuerpo. Corrimos escaleras arriba y avance para correr hacia la habitación de Allie. Edward me detuvo, guiándome hacia el baño.

Charlie estaba allí, -¿Que están haciendo? ¡Bella, te tienes que ir!

De una patada, Edward abrió la habitación de baño, revelándome la escena.

La observé, incapaz de pensar. Todo el aire que tenia en los pulmones se escapo en un horrorizado gemido. Mis manos, temblando ante el shock, se alzaron lentamente hacia mi rostro. Mis dedos se aferraron de algunos mechones de mi cabello, y mis ojos se abrieron aun más ante la dolorosa realidad.

Caí sobre mis rodillas y grité.

-¡ALLIE!


	22. Segundos

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia** **pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**Segundos**

**Edward POV**

-¡No!- Rugí, luchando contra Emmett y Jasper. Había accedido a dejar a Bella, a pedido de Alice, había vuelto al bosque para esperar que ocurriera lo peor. Alice me había jurado que nada le ocurriría a Bella mientras estuviera lejos de la casa. Debí de haberme percatado de la nube en su mente, de que trataba de bloquear ciertos pensamientos de mi. Cuando me adentré entre los árboles, estaba esperándome, junto con Jasper y Emmett.

Ella me sonrió disculpándose, -Vi que ibas a ponerte difícil.

Tenía razón.

Todo paso tan rápido que, aun con mi velocidad y desarrollados sentidos, casi podía seguir el hilo de la situación. Los sollozos de Bella llegaron a mis oídos, sonando desgarrados. Mi cuerpo respondió instintivamente, luchando para volver hacia la casa. Alice se puso en mi camino, habiendo predicho mi reacción. Jasper y Emmett me tomaron de los brazos, y me detuvieron.

-¡No!- Grité, luchando contra mis opresores, -Va a lastimarla ¿Verdad?- Mis ojos le lanzaron una mirada furiosa a Alice, -¡Me sacaste de allí sabiendo que iba a lastimarla! Vas a dejar que--

Una pálida mano voló y se estrelló contra mi mejilla. Mi cabeza se volvió hacia un lado, por la fuerza del golpe, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe ante el shock. Me volví lentamente a mirar a Alice. Su respiración era pesada – su habitual expresión de alegría había sido reemplazada por una furia que nunca antes había visto.

-Como te atreves,- Respiró. Yo dejé de forcejear, incapaz de no hacer otra cosa que dejarme invadir por el pánico. -Bella me importa, Edward. ¡Deberías saberlo! Nunca podría, jamás haría algo para lastimarla.

-Alice--

-Estoy haciendo esto por ella, Edward- Me interrumpió Alice, -No estoy preocupada por ti. Se que son solo humanos. Se que puedes con ellos. Te arrestarían y te escaparías. Entonces tendríamos que huir y escondernos. ¡Solo harás mas difícil protegerla!

-Alice-- Traté nuevamente, pero ella no había terminado.

-Aun así piensas que quiero lastimarla. No entiendes que esto es lo mejor. Duele ahora, es difícil ahora...pero es lo mejor.

-Alice,- Hablé mas alto, -Iba a disculparme. Sobreactué. Tienes razón. Estuve mal en decirte eso.

-Edward,- Su voz volvió a tener el mismo suave tono de siempre, -Sabía que ibas a disculparte. También se que vas a descontrolarte en treinta segundos. Estoy tratando de prevenir eso.

-¿Esta funcionando?

-No,- Respondió, su voz sonaba frustrada.

Entonces comencé a darme cuenta de cuanto le afectaba a Alice toda esta situación. Normalmente era una persona feliz. Eran extrañas las ocasiones en que gritaba o se enfadaba. En los últimos dos minutos había pasado por ambas. Estaba tan molesta como el resto de nosotros, solo que esta vez no pudo esconderlo.

-Trataré de estar tranquilo,- Era una promesa que sabia que no cumpliría. Luego de sus palabras, estaba al límite, esperando que esos treinta segundos pasaran. Me tensé. Alice me miraba expectante. No faltaría mucho.

-¡GOLPEAME!- Escuché el desgarrador grito de Bella desde la casa. Mi mente se quedó en blanco, y nuevamente, traté de seguir su voz. Jasper y Emmett casi fueron arrastrados hacia el suelo cuando me adelanté de un brusco movimiento. No tuve suerte, ellos pudieron controlarme.

-¡Edward!- Gritó Alice, aun parada frente a mí. -¡Edward, no lo hará! No va a golpearla, te lo juro. ¡Tranquilízate!

-¿Por que?- Gruñí, aun revolviéndome a pesar de la promesa de Alice, -¿Por que le pide eso?

-Quiere que la marque,- Su voz se endureció, -Quiere tener algo con que poder probarle a la trabajadora social que Mike es el que abusa de ella. Mike sabe exactamente lo que Bella quiere…por eso no va a lastimarla.

-Esta tomándole un gran esfuerzo al no hacerlo,- Murmuró Jasper, -Puedo sentirlo desde aquí.

-Pero no lo hará,- Dijo Alice nuevamente, tratando de asegurármelo. -Edward, Bella esta pasando por un terrible sufrimiento ahora, pero nuestra presencia no ayudara en nada. Te lo prometo, ni bien podamos, nos acercaremos a ella. Tienes que quedarte aquí.

-¿Dirías lo mismo si Jasper estuviera en el lugar de Bella?- Lancé.

-Seria duro,- Razonó Alice, sonando insegura, -Pero si es para lo mejor…si viera que es para lo mejor…

-¡Suéltame!- La voz de Bella resonaba con más fuerza. La estaban sacando fuera de la casa. Podía verla desde donde estábamos escondidos, luchando desesperadamente contra los oficiales que la arrastraban fuera de la casa. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, -¡Allie! ¡Allie, no te dejaré! ¡OH dios! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Detenme IR!

-Alice,- Gruñí al llamarla, -Voy a arrancarle el brazo a Jasper. Puedes _ver_ eso ¿Verdad?

-Edward,- Suspiró Alice. Observo por unos instantes mientras los policías subían a sus vehículos y se marchaban. -Ve.

Mis brazos fueron liberados y salí corriendo en ese instante. No recordaba cuando había corrido a tal velocidad. Envolvía Bella con mis brazos, apretándola fuertemente contra mi pecho. Su cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo, destrozando mi corazón. -OH, Bella,- Suspiré contra su cabello, acariciando su cabeza con mis labios, -Bella, lo siento tanto.

-Lleva...- Sus palabras sonaban ahogadas, -Llévame a casa.

No le pregunté, solo la alcé en mis brazos. Sabia donde quería ir, la casa a la que se refería. Me puse de pie lentamente, cargándola cerca de mi pecho. Salí hacia la casa, corriendo a través de los árboles. Alice, Jasper y Emmett se había ido. La esencia de Bella me envolvía, incrementada con sus lágrimas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegamos a la casa. Alice corrió hacia nosotros.

-¡Bella!- Sus ojos y voz estaban llenos de preocupación, -OH, Bella. Lo siento tanto.

-Basta,- Murmuró Bella, presionando su rostro contra mi pecho. Le miré con preocupación. -Dejen de disculparse. Es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa.

-¡Nada des esto es tu culpa!- Rosalie salió corriendo desde dentro de la casa, sus ojos brillaban con una furia que nunca antes había visto. -¡Esto es su culpa! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a deshacerme de ese maldito problema de una buena vez!

-Si, Rosalie, eso será de gran ayuda,- Lanzo Alice ácidamente. Su furia era tan extraña en ella. -Mata a Mike. Justo después de que Bella haya sido sacada de la casa gritando por Allie. No sospecharan de ella.

-¿Tienes un mejor plan?- Le retó Rosalie.

-Yo...- Alice suspiró, bajando su mirada, -Bella.

-¿Si, Alice?- Sus voz tembló y la acerqué aun mas a mi cuerpo, tratando de ofrecerle alivio.

-Huyamos.

-¿Que?- Mí cabeza se dio vuelta de golpe. Alice había ocultado esta idea de mí.

-Vayamos por Allie y huyamos,- Continuó Alice, -Asesinémosle si quieren, no me importa. Si podemos huir, no importara. Nos buscaran por secuestro ¿Por que no añadir homicidio a la lista?

-¿Huir?- La voz de Bella sonaba esperanzada. Solo podía rogar por que aceptara esta idea. -¿Pero a donde?

-Denali, en principio,- Murmuró Alice, -Es remoto. No nos buscaran allí. Después nos la arreglaremos, con el poder de Edward de leer las mentes, y mis predicciones, no podrán encontrarnos.

Tenía razón. Seria casi imposible que nos encontraran. Aun así…había muchas preocupaciones. La educación de Allie, por empezar.

-Yo le enseñaré a Allie en la casa,- Dijo Esme desde las escaleras, reí en silencio. Y yo que creía que era el único que podía leer las mentes…-No tendrás que preocuparte por su educación.-

Bella me miró, con duda en sus ojos. Suspiré y traté de sonreír gustosamente, -Esperábamos hacer las cosas de otra forma, para que no tuvieras que escapar de todo…pero esta parece ser la única opción que tenemos. Si lo quieres, es lo que haremos.

Ella asintió. Mi corazón se derritió.

-¡Entonces listo!- Aplaudió Alice. -¡empaquemos y vallamos por Allie!

Todos corrieron inmediatamente a empacar. Bella, dio unos pocos y temblorosos pasos hacia el sofá.

-¿Bella, quieres que te lleve hasta arriba mientras empaco?- Pregunté mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

-No,- Se sentó. Asentí rápidamente y me volví para comenzar a empacar, -¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-Podrías...- Miró hacia el almohadón que había a su lado. Caminé hacia allí antes de que hubiera terminado su oración, -¿Podrías sentarte conmigo, solo unos instantes?

-Bella,- Susurré su hermoso nombre en su oído, acercándola a mi, -Estaré contigo cuanto tiempo quieras.

-¿Como pudo suceder todo esto?- Suspiró.

-Bella,- Susurré su nombre, acariciando suavemente su espalda, -Lo siento. Lo decidió repentinamente...Alice no tuvo tiempo de advertirnos. Dio vueltas las cosas con demasiada velocidad. A decir verdad, no creí que tenía tanta habilidad.

-A mi también me sorprendió. Nunca pensé que fuera tan…listo.

-No dejare que te lastime, Bella,- Continué susurrando. -Cuando estés lista, iremos empacar nuestras maletas. Podemos ir a tu casa y sacar a Allie de--

_OH Dios. _

Escuché los pensamientos de Alice. Siguiendo su mente, me dejé envolver en su visión.

_-¡Papi!- Gritó Allie, golpeando con fuerza la puerta, tratando de salir de su habitación. El le había dicho que estuviera quieta, tranquila, pero sabia que la gente se había ido. Sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo. _

_Podía oír el ruido del agua llenándola bañadera, así que Mike debería estar en la planta alta de la casa. ¿Por qué no le respondía ¿Por que no le abría la puerta? Ella esperó, desesperadamente golpeando con sus puñitos la puerta de madera. Pronto, unos pesados pasos resonaron en el suelo del pasillo y el suave clic de la cerradura de su habitación le dijeron que era libre. La puerta se abrió. _

_-Allie, bebe,- Canturreó Mike, agachándose para alzarla en sus brazos. La cargó en sus brazos, mirándola con una sonrisa que no se reflejaba en sus ojos, -¿Qué tal si te damos chocolate caliente para que te duermas?_

_-Pero papi, no estoy cansada. Quiero a ma-- _

_-Te lo dije Allie,- El besó su frente rudamente y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, -No tienes mama._

_Allie tenia lágrimas a punto de desbordar de sus ojos mientras abrazó su mantilla fuertemente contra su pecho, tratando de perderse en el consuelo que le daba. Mike la sentó en una silla frente a la mesa y se volteó hacia la cocina para hacer el chocolate caliente. Allie esperó silenciosamente. _

_-Vamos a ser una familia feliz, Allie- Mike le aseguró mientras ponía agua caliente en una taza. Ella le miró asustada. _

_-Papi, quiero a mami._

_-¡No tienes mama!- Lanzó, volteándose hacia ella con furia en sus ojos. Trató de componerse, trató de relajar la furiosa expresión de su rostro, -Solo seremos tu y yo a partir de ahora._

_-Quiero a Edward. _

_La taza cayó al suelo. _

_-¿Que?_

_-Quiero a Edward,- Allie murmuró, su voz temblaba de miedo. _

_-Tal como tu madre,- Lanzó Mike, -Edward es un hombre malo. _

_-¡Mami ama a Edward!- Gritó Allie, su voz sonaba con más firmeza. -¡Yo quiero a Edward! ¡Tu eres un hombre malo!_

_La mano de Mike voló por el aire, cruzando furiosamente la mejilla de Allie. Su cabeza se giró hacia un lado, la silla se tambaleó ante el impacto, la madera resonó contra el suelo y Allie rodó, separándose de su mantita. Allie se volteó mirando a Mike con terror en sus ojitos. _

_-¡Trate de ser bueno, Allie!- Rugió. Allie se removió en el suelo, tratando de alejarse de Mike. Era muy pequeña, demasiado lenta. Mike la sujetó toscamente por el brazo, arrastrándola por la habitación. Allie pataleaba, tratando de liberarse. -Podíamos haberla lastimado juntos. Traté de ser bueno._

_-¡Papi!- Gritó Allie, -¡Papi, duele!_

_Ahora estaban en el primer piso. El la arrastró hacia el baño y se cayó al frío suelo de cerámica. Allie se arrastró, tratando de esconderse en una de las esquinas del baño. En algún lugar, donde fuera, esperando que Mike no pudiera alcanzarla. _

_Pero lo hizo. _

_Tomó su cabeza y la metió en la bañadera. Allie luchó para zafarse, sus manos aferrándose a las de él. Sus gritos se ahogaron entre burbujas, mientras que Mike le gritaba un sinfín de obscenidades. -¡Esto es su culpa, Allie! ¡Tu mami te hizo esto! ¡Todo es su culpa! La odio. La odio. ¡TE ODIO!_

_Sus movimientos cesaron. _

_Sus manos se soltaron de él. _

_Nada. _

_Nada. _

_Se había ido. _

La habitación apareció a mi alrededor y me puse de pié de un salto. Alcé a Bella en brazos y me volteé a ver a Alice, quien estaba en las escaleras, -¿Hace cuanto?

_¡Ve! _

El camino hacia la casa de Bella se había nublado. La velocidad con la que corrí hacia ella antes no era nada comparado con esta. Me dolía el cuerpo debido a la fuerza que hacia por correr lo mas aprisa que podía. Me empujaba, desesperadamente rogando llegar hacia Allie antes de que lo peor sucediera.

Mis ojos se posaron un segundo en Charlie, le escuche gritarnos palabras que no tenían sentido para mi en esos momentos. Dejé a Bella en el suelo y de una patada saque la puerta de lugar. Charlie nos seguía. Tenia que tener algo en mente si...si…

No.

Una silla caída en la cocina.

No.

Una taza en el suelo, agua por todos lados.

¡No!

Una mantilla olvidada.

¡NO!

Empujé a Bella escaleras arriba, aun consciente de su delicada existencia…aun en mi estado actual. Ella se dirigía hacia la habitación de Allie, pero le guié hacia el baño. El lugar donde sabía que estaría Allie ahora.

Abrí la puerta y Bella reaccionó instantáneamente.

Lanzó todo el aire en un grito ahogado. Sus manos temblaron, alzándose hacia su pelo. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando cayó en cuenta de la escena que yo había visto minutos antes. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, lanzando un angustiado grito. -¡ALLIE!

Miré a través de la puerta.

No.

No. No, no.

¡NO!


	23. Cuando los angeles lloran

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia** **pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**Cuando los ángeles lloran**

**Bella POV**

No.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Simplemente no podía estar sucediendo.

Miré a Allie, cuyo pequeño cuerpo estaba colgando en el borde de la bañadera. Desde mi lugar, en el suelo, no podía ver su cabecita, pero sabía que aun estaba bajo el agua. No se movía. Su pecho no se movía suavemente, respirando como la había visto hacia pocas horas. Mike estaba acurrucado en una esquina, sus manos en su cabello, tal como yo. Miraba a la bañadera, sus ojos llenos de horror.

-¡Allie!- La voz de Edward me saco de mi estado de terror. Corrió hacia ella, sacando su frágil cuerpo del agua. La alzó en sus brazos, su pequeña cabeza caía fláccidamente contra su pecho. Su cabello mojado había dejado marcas más oscuras en la camisa de Edward. Sus ojos estaba cerrados, -¡OH Dios! ¡No, Allie!

Edward sollozaba mientras sus manos recorrían desesperadamente varias partes de su cuerpo en busca de encontrar algún rastro de que su pequeño corazón aun no se había rendido. Alzaba sus muñecas a su oído, tratando de encontrar el suave pulso que seria capaz de oír. -¡NO! Por favor, no, no. Por favor, por favor. _¡Por favor!_

Mi cuerpo temblaba, mis brazos cayeron inanimados a los costados de mi cuerpo, mientras contemplaba la terrible escena que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos. El cuerpo de Edward temblaba con sus sollozos, aunque ninguna lágrima caería de sus ojos. Sus manos aun recorrían desesperadamente su cuerpo en busca de algo que jamás encontraría. -¡No, no dejes que esto suceda! No, no ¡NO!

Allie estaba muerta.

Mi pequeñita. Mi adorada hijita. El sol de mi vida durante cuatro años de oscuridad.

Estaba muerta.

Gateé por el suelo, mis piernas ya no soportaban mi peso. Me acerqué hacia Edward, quien sostenía a Allie en sus brazos. La mecía de un lado al otro, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano, sollozando. Alcé una temblorosa mano y acaricie su empapado cabello. El frío del mismo me golpeó. Violentamente, me vi forzada a caer en la realidad de la situación.

-No...- La palabra sonaba débil. Me acerqué mas, moviendo mis manos por la espalda de Allie. Edward movió sus brazos permitiéndome buscar por mi misma algún rastro de vida en su cuerpo. -Allie, bebé…Allie es hora de despertarse.

Alcé mis brazos hacia ella, pasándolos por su pequeña cintura. La tomé en brazos, acunando su cuerpo. Como Edward, comencé a mecerla de un lado al otro, -Allie, despierta, bebe.- Mis palabras sonaban ahogadas, rotas ante el peso de mis lagrimas, -OH, Allie…mami necesita que te despiertes. Por favor bebe…por favor, despierta.

-No se va a despertar.- Lanzó Mike, haciéndome recordar de que aun estaba allí.

Edward se alejó de mi lado en un segundo. Podía escuchar los gritos de Mike mientras Edward se le abalanzaba en esos instantes. Podía oír los gritos de Charlie detrás de mí. Podía escuchar todo…y aun nada. Nada de eso importaba. Edward podía matar a Mike. Mike se moriría. Charlie arrestaría a Edward. Edward escaparía. No importaba.

Nada de eso importaba.

-¡Edward, suéltalo!- Gritó Charlie, pasando por mi lado.

-¡No!- Rugió Edward, -¡Se merece morir! ¡Tiene que morir!

-¿Entonces por que no me has matado aun?- Preguntó Mike, su voz sonaba violenta. Nada de eso importaba. Nada, nada.

-Por que quiero verte sufrir, primero,- Gruñó Edward, -Hago todo lo que puedo para detenerme de matarte ahora mismo. Quiero que sufras. Quiero que me ruegues que te mate.

-Edward, no voy a permitir eso.- Dijo Charlie.

-No tienes por que,- Lanzó Edward, -Solo date la vuelta.

-Edward lo tengo que llevar bajo arresto,- Continuó Charlie, suavizando su voz. -El sufrirá mucho donde ira. Por favor, Edward. Tienes que soltarlo.

Yo escuchaba, mientras miraba a mi hija. Hubo un largo momento de silencio y luego un golpe sordo. Mis ojos se alzaron para ver a Edward alejándose de Mike, mientras Charlie se acercaba para poner las esposas alrededor de las muñecas de Mike. Bajé mi vista.

-Edward,- Murmuré, mi voz sonaba distante, -Edward, ve por Carlisle. Hay algo malo con Allie. No se despierta.

Más silencio.

-Bella,- Susurró Charlie. Alcé mis ojos para ver a Edward, quien me miraba con una mueca de agonía. -Bella, Allie esta...Allie esta...

-Dormida. Y no se despierta.

-No va a despertar, Bella,- Finalizó Charlie, sus palabras sonaban entrecortadas por sus lagrimas. Le mire confundida.

¿De que hablaba?

-Va a despertarse,- Le aseguré. Baje mis ojos hacia Allie, meciéndola suavemente entre mis brazos, -Solo necesitamos traer a Carlisle. Ella se despertará.

-Bella...

-Va a despertar.- Hablé más alto.

-Bella, ella esta...

Edward permaneció en silencio todo este tiempo, mirándome con la misma expresión de tortura en sus ojos. ¿Por qué no iba a buscar a Carlisle?

-Esta muerta, Bella,- Charlie se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas frente a mí. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Allie, apartando los cabellos de su frente, -Se ha ido ahora.

-Va a despertarse,- Le discutí.

-No va a despertar, cariño,- Continuó Charlie, urgiendo que entendiera, -Déjala dormir, Bella.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en Allie, no notaba que las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Mi cabeza se sacudió hacia arriba y hacia abajo...supongo que asentí. Me puse de pie, a pesar de que las piernas me seguían temblando. -¿Bella?- Habló Edward, su voz sonaba ahogada, -¿Bella, donde vas?

-A ponerla en su cama,- Respondí simplemente.

-Oh Bella...- Susurró Edward, poniéndose de pie. Me acercó a sus brazos, Allie entre nosotros. Edward me dio un suave beso en la frente, susurrando mi nombre suavemente, -Bella…Bella, tienes que dejarla ir…Bella…lo siento…- Su voz se quebró con un sollozo, -Oh Dios...Bella…lo siento tanto…

-Te dije que la lastimaría.- Las retorcidas palabras de Mike resonaron en el baño.

El ya no importaba.

-Vámonos, Mike,- Susurró Charlie para mi beneficio. Tomó a Mike rudamente por las esposas, poniéndolo de pie violentamente. Escuche a Mike quejarse del dolor. -¿Edward?

El no me soltó, -¿Si?

-Deberías llamar a Carlisle,- Habló Charlie entre lagrimas, -Tienes que…que traerlo para…

-Lo se, Charlie,- Murmuró Edward contra mi cabello. -Solo llévatelo de aquí, por favor.

Escuche unos pesados pasos por la escalera. Y luego, nada.

Edward soltó uno de sus brazos, buscando algo en su bolsillo. Unos instantes después, sacó un teléfono. Escuche unos suaves beeps. -¿Carlisle?

Más silencio. -Estamos arriba.

-Alice me dijo lo que sucedió.- Habló Carlisle mientras Edward cerraba el teléfono. Edward me soltó cuando Carlisle se acercó, -Vine tan rápido como pude.

-No se despierta,- Suspiré.

-Lo siento, Bella,- Carlisle susurró. Alzo sus brazos, tomando a Allie en ellos. La solté sin poner queja alguna. -Se ha ido, Bella.

-Esta ahí.

Unos brazos fríos pasaron por mi cintura cuando Edward me acercó a él. -Bella, esta muerta,- Soltó las palabras con un gemido de dolor, -Esta muerta. No va a despertar, cariño.

-No...- Gemí, las palabras se atoraron mientras el horror me consumía. Edward se agachó mientras yo me dejé caer al suelo. Mi cabeza dio contra su pecho. -No, no…OH…por que…no…

-Lo se, Bella,- Continuó Edward susurrándome. Me mecía de un lado al otro, como había hecho con el cuerpo de Allie. Me acarició la espalda. La habitación estaba sumida en silencio, excepto por nuestros sollozos. Con lagrimas y sin ellas, -Lo siento, Bella. Yo…yo traté…yo…

Sus palabras se consumieron por más sollozos sin lágrimas.

Permanecíamos sentados, sintiéndonos miserables. Todo se había ido en ese momento. Ese simple y espantoso momento en el que vi lo que Mike había hecho. Casi todo. Todo lo que me quedaba lo tenía entre mis brazos. Algo para poder, de alguna forma, seguir adelante. Algo por lo que vivir. Me enterré con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado. La luz me dio en los ojos, calida y abrasadora. Abrí mis ojos y miré alrededor de la habitación. Estaba descansando en la habitación de huéspedes. Entre mis lágrimas me había sumido en un profundo sueño. La luz del día era dura, mientras me daba cuenta de que lo ocurrido la noche anterior no había sido una pesadilla.

-¿Como estas?- Susurró Edward a mi lado. Me moví para mirarlo.

-Yo…- Mi voz se quebró, -No lo se.

Edward asintió entendiendo. Nunca había visto tanto dolor en su rostro. Me partía el corazón saber que lo había causado. Me acomodé en sus brazos, deseando estar mas cerca. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, -Edward…OH Edward… ¿Cómo podo pasar esto?

El permanecía en silencio. Alcé mis ojos para encontrar su respuesta. -Lo viste ¿Verdad? ¿Lo que él hizo?

-Si,- Su respuesta dolía.

-¿Qué…- No sabia si quería saber la respuesta, -¿Qué hizo…por que lo hizo?

-Allie preguntaba por ti,- Dijo Edward. Su voz ya no sonaba quebrada por las lágrimas, pero el dolor aun era evidente en sus ojos. -El le decía que no tenía madre. Allie dijo que...

Se detuvo allí, girando su cabeza. Miró hacia la ventana, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

-¿Que dijo?

-Que me quería,- Sonrió ante la respuesta.

-Oh…- Suspiré.

-Le dijo que yo era un hombre malo. Ella le dijo que…- Sacudió su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Dejó escapar una buena cantidad de aire de golpe y giró su rostro hacia mi, -Que el era un hombre malo. Entonces fue cuando...

Edward sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de seguir. Asentí suavemente, -Lo se.- Tome su mano entre la mía, apretándola fuertemente.

-Bella, lo siento,- Susurró. Sus palabras volvían a escucharse rotas entre los sollozos.

-No es tu culpa, Edward.

-Traté...traté de llegar a tiempo,- Su otra mano, la que yo no sostenía, voló hacia su frente, cubriendo sus ojos. -No pude salvarla.

-No es tu culpa.

-Se lo prometí,- Su mano temblaba, -Le dije que iba a salvarla. Le dije que iba a salvarte a ti.

-Ella esta a salvo ahora,- Susurré. Su mano se movió de sus ojos y me miró confundido. -El no podrá volver a lastimarla. Ella esta a salvo…nunca podrá lastimarla.

El rostro de Edward se torció en una mueca de dolor.

-Edward…- El asintió, haciéndome saber que me escuchaba. -Necesito irme de aquí. No quiero volver. Puedo…podemos…

-Si,- Respondió simplemente. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos. -Si, podemos irnos.

Me alzó en sus brazos cuando se levantó de la cama. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y apreté mi cabeza contra la tela de su camisa. Cerré mis ojos, no tenía ganas de volver a ver la casa. Esta casa nunca fue un hogar. Allie había sido mi hogar. Se había ido y se había llevado con ella el cariño de la casa. Bajamos las escaleras y sentí que Edward se detuvo.

Abrí mis ojos a tiempo para verle levantar la mantilla de Allie del suelo. La apoyo contra mi, y yo me abracé mas a ella. Aun olía a ella.

No presté atención a nada mientras íbamos camino a mi verdadero hogar. Sostenía la mantilla, perdiéndome en su aroma, deseando que Allie me estuviera esperando en la casa. Solo me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la casa cuando escuche voces a mí alrededor. Edward me mantenía segura en sus brazos.

-Bella,- Susurró Alice a mi lado. Abrí mis ojos, mirándola. Nunca la había visto tan triste, -Bella, lo siento tanto.

-Lo se,- Trate de ofrecerle una sonrisa, pero no estaba segura de que hubiera podido hacerlo, -Gracias, Alice.

-¿Dónde esta Carlisle?- Preguntó Edward.

-En el hospital,- Respondió Esme suavemente. Caminó hacia mi, -Bella…OH, Bella.

Emmett estaba sentado en los escalones del porche, su cabeza estaba entre sus manos. Sus dedos estaban enredados en su pelo…nunca pensé verle tan angustiado. No veía a Jasper por ningún lado. Solo podía imaginar lo pesado que seria tener que lidiar con emociones tan fuertes. Debió de haberse ido antes de que todo fuera insoportablemente doloroso.

-Edward,- Habló Rosalie, su voz sonaba oscura. Caminó Hacia nosotros con furia en sus ojos, -No puede vivir.

-Rosalie, eso es…

-No, Edward,- Continuó Rosalie, fríamente, -No lo entiendes. No voy a dejarle vivir después de esto. Se llevo a alguien que quería. Lastimo a alguien más que quiero. No puede vivir.

-Rosalie, lo se,- La voz de Edward estaba llena de arrepentimiento y deseos de cumplir con su petición. -Lo se. Me siento igual. Pero aun así…- Bajo sus ojos hacia mi, -Esa no es nuestra decisión.

-El nos lastimó a nosotros también.- Contó Rosalie.

Edward suspiró, cansado de la discusión.

-¿Alice?- Rosalie preguntó esperanzada.

-Después de lo que hizo, nadie le extrañara,- Dijo Alice, -Nadie lo notara…o importara.

-¿Ves?- Rosalie se volvió hacia Edward, -No puede vivir. A nadie le va a importar.

-Rosalie, aun es Bella quien debe de--

Le corté.

-Mátalo.

--

**Me hizo llorar traducir este capitulo, les dejo las palabras que la autora nos dio en este capitulo…**

**"Se que muchos de ustedes estarán enojados conmigo ahora. Sinceramente espero que todos ustedes, a pesar de que les haya gustado este giro o no, continúen leyendo y dejando reviews. **

**Cuando comencé con esta historia, me prometí a mi misma que seria real. Muchas historias terminan con un final feliz. Todos felices. Pude haber echo eso. A la mayoría de ustedes les habría hecho felices. Pero como dije, quería que fuera real. A veces, quizás muy a menudo, la realidad no significa felicidad. Feas y horribles cosas suceden. **

**Allie era una encantadora niña. Realmente quería a este personaje, como se que muchos de ustedes también. No saben cuan difícil fue escribir este capitulo. Quería desesperadamente cambiar mi decisión. Pero no seria mi historia...no seria la historia real que quería escribir. No podía cambiar mi historia por recibir mas reviews. **

**Se que es espantoso. Se que es triste. Espero que respeten mi decisión de mantenerme con lo de una historia real…sin importar cuan triste esa realidad sea. Quiero que esta historia sea algo que recuerden. **

**También quiero añadir que Allie NO fue asesinada por el factor 'shock'. Odio cuando la gente mata a personajes sin tener una buena razón. Allie, desde el momento en que comencé a escribir, tenía su destino escrito en piedra. Y a pesar de que fui tomándole cariño al personaje, no quiso cambiar su destino. Los personajes (y aquellos que hayan pasado por esto sabrán de lo que hablo) a veces deciden cambiarnos los planes originales. **

**Espero que alguien siga leyendo. **

**Saludos, Raine."**


	24. Su dolor

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia** **pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**Su dolor**

**Edward POV**

-Mátalo.

Que palabra tan dura había salido de los labios de mi ángel.

Miré a Bella sorprendido, mi mente se había quedado en blanco después de escucharle decir aquello. ¿Había dicho lo que había escuchado? ¿Me había pedido que lo matara? Para ser honesto no tenia que pedírmelo dos veces – pero no parecía ser algo que ella nos pediría. Aunque considerando las circunstancias, desde luego...las horribles cosas que Mike le había hecho…llevarse a un pequeño y hermoso ángel de este mundo. Había destrozado el corazón de mi adorada Bella. Había lastimado a mi familia.

La mente de Rosalie estaba en un estado homicida. No quería nada más que ver como Mike abandonaba la vida lentamente. Sus planes eran siniestros...quería torturarlo lentamente, de las peores formas que había hecho con aquellos hombres que la habían lastimado cuando era humana. Las cosas que le había echo a ellos, serian juego de niños comparadas con las que planeaba para Mike. No podía culparla. Realmente quería a Allie…

Mi corazón dolía al recordar su nombre. No podía ser posible. Esa dulce pequeña, hacia un par de horas, estaba riendo en mis brazos… ¿Como era posible que la vida fuera tan cruel...que la vida hubiese creado a una persona tan cruel y vil como Mike Newton?

La mente de Emmett estaba devastada, evitando cualquier pensamiento distinto del shock. Miraba al suelo con sus ojos bien abiertos, las manos enredadas en su pelo. Nunca le había visto sentirse tan miserable.

_¿Cómo es posible?_ La mente de Emmett estaba llena de dolor. _Esa pequeña niña… ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Cómo pudo matarla? Era tan inocente...nunca había lastimado a nadie. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? _

Los pensamientos de Alice eran similares a los de Emmett solo que se echaba la culpa a si misma. Se culpaba de no haber visto la muerte de Allie antes…para prevenirla. Yo no era un tonto, sabia que no era su culpa. Alice nunca podría haber visto la decisión de Mike antes de que la tomara imprevistamente. No podía haber hecho nada para prevenirla. Ninguno de nosotros.

-¿Estas segura, Bella?- Mis palabras aun estaban cargadas de dolor. No podía quitar la emoción de mí. No podía culpar a Jasper por irse de aquí antes de que las emociones de todos recayeran en sus hombros. Solo mi dolor hubiera sido suficiente para aplastarlo. Me estaba matando.

-El se la llevó,- La voz de Bella nunca había sonado tan vacía, tan oscura. -La apartó de mi lado.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Alice. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, desde sus hermosos ojos. -Dijiste que no importaría ahora ¿Verdad? Nadie le extrañaría. A nadie le importaría ¿Verdad?

-A nadie le va a importar,- Susurró Alice, confirmando sus palabras. La mirada de Bella volvió hacia mí.

-Entonces mátenlo,- Volvió a repetir las palabras. -Se que quieres hacerlo, Edward. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Te estoy dando permiso. Ve y mátalo.

Sus labios temblaban, las lágrimas caían con más velocidad por sus mejillas. La acerqué más a mí, abrazándola con más fuerza. Tembló contra mí, aun ante el terror de la noche anterior. Le di besos en su cabello mientras mis manos trazaban formas sobre su espalda. -Bella, si crees que hay una posibilidad de que te arrepientas en la mañana--

-No me arrepentiré,- Me cortó. Se apartó un poco para verme a los ojos. Sus orbes marrones no daban otra sensación diferente a la honestidad. -No me arrepentiré. Volverá a lastimar a alguien mas, como lo hizo conmigo. Si alguna vez sale de allí, volverá a hacerlo. El sistema estuvo errado al ponernos en esta situación ¿Quién dice que no pueda quedar libre en un par de años?

-Estoy de acuerdo,- Dijo Rosalie. No tenia que decirlo. Sabia a donde se dirigían sus pensamientos, y cualquier cosa que Bella dijera sobre eso, para Rosalie sonaba perfecto. -Lastimó a Bella. Mató a A-Allie…podría volver a hacerlo.

-Le odié todos los días durante cuatro años,- La voz de Bella disminuyó hasta ser un simple susurro. Su mirada se clavó en el suelo. -Me hubiera ido…hubiera sido feliz al verle morir…si no fuera por Allie. Se ha ido. La ha apartado de mí,- Sus palabras se quebraron con un angustioso sollozo, -No debería vivir. No cuando ella no puede hacerlo.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías, llevándome sus dedos a mis labios, besando cada uno. Luego bajé mi rostro para besar sus labios.

Me aparté, pasando un dedo desde su pómulo hasta la línea de su mandíbula. La miré dulcemente, -Como desees.

Me volteé hacia los demás, -¿Quien viene?

-Yo voy.- Dijo Rosalie inmediatamente.

-Obviamente,- Sonreí, -Ya lo sabia. Estaba preguntándole a los demás.

-Yo,- Dijo Emmett, su voz sonaba con más fuerza ahora. Se puso de pie, estirando los músculos de sus brazos, -Aunque seguramente tendré que hacer poco, ya que planeas hacer que dure lo mas posible…si tengo la oportunidad le arrancare la cabeza a ese insecto.

-Yo voy.- Dijo Alice bailando hacia mi lado, -Después de todos los escenarios que he visto en tu cabeza, se cual será el mejor.

-Yo voy.- Alcé mi rostro, viéndole con sorpresa.

-¿Jasper?

-Si,- Sonrió avergonzadamente, -Lamento no haber estado aquí antes. Es duro.- Asentí. Sabia que todo esto era demasiado duro para él, aun ahora. -Pero quiero llevar el miedo de Mike al límite.

-Yo me quedare con Bella,- Dijo Esme, moviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella. Me preguntaba si Bella querría venir…pero no se lo permitiría. No había nada que necesitara ver, no importaba cuanto deseara la muerte de Mike.

-¿Podemos irnos?- Preguntó Rosalie. Alice cerró sus ojos por unos instantes.

-A decir verdad, ahora seria perfecto. Solo hay un policía allí cuidándolo, y no es Charlie. Podemos planear un falso crimen lejos de allí...para que podamos estar a solas con él…

-O golpear al guardia.- Rió Emmett.

-No,- Alice sacudió su cabeza, -Será más fácil sacarlo de allí. Algo drástico...algún ataque en un oscuro callejón o algo por el estilo.

-Entonces vámonos,- Hablé volteándome hacia Bella por unos instantes. No podía hablarle, mi cabeza estaba llena de ira y de pensamientos morbosos. Estaba listo para ponerle un fin a la vida de Mike, como tendría que haberlo hecho antes. Le sonreí, y por unos instantes, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Y luego nada. Había sido robada por el hombre que se había llevado a Allie lejos de nosotros.

Corrimos en silencio, aunque cada uno planeaba en su mente distintas formas de matarlo. Exceptuando a Alice quien iba observando los diferentes escenarios con su don.

_Podemos romperle los dedos, uno a uno_, Comenzó Rosalie, demasiado inocente, _dejémosle sentir un poco de dolor por empezar…nada que pueda romper su piel y provocarnos. Un momento…provocarnos…_

Su cabeza tomó un giro que no me esperaba. _Podemos morderle_. Casi me tropecé al escuchar esto. Mis ojos se volvieron hacia ella. _Puede sentir lo que es pasar por ese dolor. Pase por tanto cuando…cuando esos hombres…_sacudieron su cabeza, aclarando sus ideas. _Y aun así, ese dolor no se compraba en nada al que sentí cuando me transformaba. Es el peor dolor que podemos darle. _

_Me gusta._ Alice accedió al plan de Rosalie silenciosamente en su mente. _Eso le esta causando mas dolor que ninguno otro que hubiéramos planeado antes. Podemos morderle y dejarle sufrir antes de matarlo..._

-¿Hablas enserio?- Grité, disminuyendo la velocidad, ya casi estábamos llegando. -¿Realmente planeas transformarlo?

Rosalie me miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro, -Si.

-Es una locura,- Sacudí mi cabeza, -¿Que tal si algo sale mal?

-Nada saldrá mal,- Respondió Alice, tocándose la sien con énfasis.

-Edward,- Dijo Rosalie suavemente, -¿Puedes recordar algún dolor peor que ese?

-Si, si puedo,- Lancé, -Cuando dejé a Bella. Y todo lo que le sucedió después, a ella, a Allie, a todos nosotros en los últimos días.

-Dolor físico.

-Yo...- Suspiré, mi mirada se volvió hacia la estación de policías, -No.

-Si vamos a lastimarle, tendremos que hacerlo completo,- Dijo Rosalie sacando el teléfono celular. Marco un numero y lo llevó a su oído. -¡Hola! ¡Hola!- Su voz sonaba espantada. -¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Tiene que enviar ayuda! ¡OH, Dios! Le han disparado...estamos en…OH no puedo leer el letrero…pasamos…pasamos…

Tartamudeó, su voz sonaba aterrorizada y desesperada en busca del nombre de algún callejón alejado de la estación de policía. Cerró el teléfono y unos instantes después un oficial salió de la estación y de un salto se metía al vehículo. Las luces y la sirena se alejaron,

-Vamos,- La voz de Emmett sonaba ansiosa.

El plan de hacerle experimentar a Mike el dolor de la transformación era cruel, tenía que admitirlo. No podía pensar en una forma más agónica de sufrir...al menos para Mike.

-¿Tan pronto de vuelta?- La voz de Mike resonó desde las celdas. -Supongo que la perra no tenía ningún problema después de todo.

-Así que ¿Así es como tratas a todas las mujeres?- Habló Rosalie. Mike saltó de su cama, con sus ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa.

-¿Que diablos estas haciendo acá?- Su voz sonaba rabiosa. Aun no nos había visto y aparentemente Rosalie no le suponía ninguna amenaza. Que equivocado estaba.

-Estoy aquí para hacerte sentir en el infierno, Mike,- El tono de voz de Rosalie era tranquilo mientras caminaba hacia la celda. Su mano recorría la superficie del escritorio, tomando las llaves de la celda de Mike. Se hizo con la llave correcta mientras le sonreía a Mike, -Va a ser divertido. Vas a adorarlo.

Rosalie sonrió. Una oscura y siniestra sonrisa. Mike no estaba impresionado. -Entonces abre la jaula, muñeca,- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Mi mano voló hacia los labios de Emmett para mitigar su gruñido. Rosalie aun no quería que Mike nos viera. -Veremos quien le hace sentir el infierno a quien.

Rosalie levantó las llaves hasta la puerta, metiéndolas en la cerradura. Mike estaba parado en la puerta, sus manos cerradas en torno a las barras de metal, esperando a que ella abriera la puerta. Rosalie se tomo su tiempo, jugando con las llaves antes de girarlas por completo. Se escuchó un pesado y fuerte clic y la puerta se abrió violentamente de un golpe.

Mike, obviamente, había querido golpear a Rosalie con la puerta, empujando con todas sus fuerzas las barras de metal. Pero ella había sido más rápida. Rápidamente la detuvo cuando voló hacia ella. Mike corrió hacia ella. En un simple y ágil movimiento, Rosalie golpeó a Mike en el pecho y salió volando de vuelta a su celda. Se golpeó contra la pared, quedándose sin aire en los pulmones debido al golpe.

-¿Como?- Tosió, dejándose resbalar por la pared hacia el suelo.

-En realidad es muy simple, Mike,- Susurró Rosalie, entrando lentamente a la celda. -Soy un vampiro. Como también lo son...- Le hice una seña a los otros y entramos a la celda, -Alice, Emmett, Jasper…y Edward.

-¿Un vampiro?- Mike se mofó, -Es la cosa más estúpida que oí.

-¿Lo es?- Habló Emmett. Los ojos de Mike volaron hacia el, -¿De verdad lo es?- Emmett estaba aun lado de Mike ahora, se había movido en el mismo momento en que Mike pestañeaba. Los ojos de Mike se desorbitaron y se retorció hacia un lado, gritando aterrorizadamente.

_¿Ahora Edward?_ Pregunto Jasper. Yo Asentí.

El envió una ola de terror hacia Mike y fue obvio cuando le golpeó. Los ojos de Mike parecían salirse de su cráneo, su cuerpo temblaba ante el miedo. Su respiración se había vuelto mas desesperada y me preguntaba como era posible que no se desmayara, -¿Cómo?- Respiró rápidamente otra vez, -¿Como es que ustedes...?

-Ya te lo dije,- Hablé suavemente, -¿O no le estabas escuchando? ¿Ayudará en algo…- Me moví lentamente hacia el, arrodillándose hasta estar a la altura de sus ojos. Nuevamente grito ante mi repentino movimiento, -…si hacemos algo para que recuerdes?

Tomé su única mano sana entre la mía, la otra aun tenia la muñeca doblada y quebrada por nuestro anterior encuentro. Trató de zafarse, pero le sostenía fuertemente. -Que tal esto,- Murmuré, mis dedos se apretaron alrededor de uno de los suyos. Sostuve el resto de su mano por su muñeca, -Cada vez que te digamos algo, romperemos un hueso de tu cuerpo. Cada vez que tengamos que repetirte algo, romperemos dos.

-Entonces ¿Como va la cuenta hasta ahora, Edward?- Preguntó Emmett, mirando a Mike.

-¿Alice?- Hablé, mis ojos jamás abandonaron los de Mike.

-¡Tres!- Aplaudió.

-Entonces serán tres,- Sonreí a Mike, girando su dedo lentamente hasta que oí un sonoro crack.

-¡OH Dios!- Gritó Mike, su cabeza caía hacia atrás agónicamente mientras se retorcía en el suelo. Mis dedos se movieron hacia el siguiente dedo de su mano, -¡No, no! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Te creo! ¡Lo juro!

Otro crack. Otro grito.

-¡Por favor, basta!- Volvió a retorcerse en el suelo, aun gimiendo del dolor. Doblé el tercer dedo escuchando como se rompía. Lo solté y el se llevó su mano herida contra su pecho, sollozando incontrolablemente. -Por favor, detente. Por favor, por favor.

-¿Por que?- Gruñí, -¿Te detuviste cuando Bella te lo pidió?- Sus ojos volvieron hacia mi llenos de miedo y dolor, -¿Te detuviste cuando Allie gritaba por su vida?

-¡Lo siento!- Gritó agitadamente, -Hice mal. ¡Lo siento!

-No estas ni cerca de sentirlo como lo harás en breve.- Lanzó Rosalie, apoyándose también sobre sus rodillas. Tomó su otro brazo y se giró hacia mi, -¿Algún hueso?

-No veo por que no.- Sonreí.

-Mike, nunca debiste de haber lastimado a Bella,- Comenzó Rosalie tomando su muñeca y codo. Hizo poco uso de su fuerza, pero obviamente, rompió el antebrazo de Mike. Si antes sus gritos eran tremendos y cargados de sufrimiento, no eran nada comparados con lo que se percibían ahora.

Jasper gritó a mis espaldas, cayéndose contra las barras de metal de la celda. Sus ojos estaban dilatados debido al dolor que estaba sintiendo, -¡Jasper!- Alice corrió hacia él, tratando desesperadamente de tranquilizarlo. -Vamos, será mejor que nos vallamos.

Alice me dio una mirada de disculpa y cargó a Jasper fuera de la habitación. Aunque me sentí mal por el sufrimiento de mi hermano, sentía una enfermiza alegría por lo que le estacamos haciendo a Mike.

-Nunca debiste haber lastimado a Allie.- Continuó Rosalie. Rompió su otro antebrazo y Mike aulló, rogando desesperadamente que se detuviera.

-¡Hice mal! Lo se... ¡Lo siento!- Mike gritó respirando tratando de alejarse desesperadamente de Rosalie. -por favor, por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR.

-Aun no he tenido mi oportunidad, Mike.- Habló Emmett entre sus gritos. Rosalie se hizo a un lado, dejándole lugar a Emmett, quien observó el cuerpo de Mike en busca del mejor lugar para dejar su marca.

-¡Por favor, no hagan esto!- Rogó Mike, el miedo en sus ojos era mas intenso que antes. -Por favor, por favor.-

-¡Hey no es justo! No han dejado nada entero en sus manos...tendré que romper sus pies,- Emmett agarró el pie izquierdo de Mike entre sus manos. Sus ojos se achicaron. -No debiste habernos lastimado.- Habló Emmett. Le sonrió cruelmente a Mike contrayendo su mano, aplastándole el pie.

-Por favor, haré lo que sea,- Gritó Mike, tratando de zafarse de las manos de Emmett, -¡Solo díganme y lo haré!

-Quiero a Allie devuelta.- Susurré.

Mike me miró sorprendido. No había forma de que pudiera concederme eso.

-Eres un demonio, Mike,- Rosalie susurró, acercándose lentamente hacia el, -Eres un hombre sin corazón. Ahora te enseñaremos como se siente perder el corazón. Vamos a hacer que el tuyo se detenga.-

-¡Por favor! ¡No me maten!- Sus ruegos daban lastima. -¡Por favor!

-OH, no vamos a matarte, no aun,- Susurró Rosalie, -Cuando lo hagamos, será por que tu nos ruegues por ello.

Sus labios descendieron hacia el brazo de Mike, dejando su marca. Se apartó rápidamente, ansiosa por ver la expresión en su rostro. Mike la miro con sus ojos bien abiertos ante la confusión, cuestionándose que era lo que acababa de hacerle. Entonces le golpeó.

_¡Fuego!_ Su mente gritó. _¡Fuego! ¡Pusieron fuego dentro de mí! ¡Saquenlo! ¡Saquenlo! _

Obviamente, Mike no podía decir ninguna de estas palabras debido al dolor que lo consumía. Si cuerpo se dobló ante el dolor. Se retorcía en el suelo, su rostro torcido en una mueca de agonía, y sus ojos bien abiertos, aterrorizados. Los gritos que profería se hacían eco en la celda. Mike se arrastraba por el suelo, en busca de algo, cualquier cosa que detuviera su tortura.

_¿Que es esto? ¿Que hicieron? ¡Rompan mi brazo! OH, rompan mi pierna… ¡Todo menos esto ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡LO QUE SEA! _

Sus manos volaron hacia su cabeza, amarrándose y arrancándose sus cabellos mientras se retorcía en el suelo. Movió su mano rota entre el dolor, haciendo que sus gritos y agonía se multiplicasen. Se veía peor de lo que nosotros lo habíamos sufrido. Desesperadamente rogaba que así fuera.

-¡MÁTENME!- Gritó Mike, habiendo finalmente encontrado la fuerza suficiente entre el dolor para poder formar palabras. Emmett se adelantó, pero mi mano se alzó para detenerlo. Mike tendría que esperar un poco más, rogar más que eso.

El cuerpo de Mike se sacudía violentamente, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras se retorcía. Seguía tomando grandes bocanadas de aire cuando podía, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar la fuerza suficiente para gritar por su muerte una vez mas. Sus manos se revolvieron en el suelo, buscando nada. Finalmente, luego de unas cuantas tomas de aire, gritó las palabras -¡MÁTENME!

-Debes decir tres veces la palabra mágica, Mike- Susurré, mi voz sonaba mortífera y aterciopelada.

Mike me miro con sus ojos llenos de agonía, sus labios se movían para hablar la palabra que se rehusaba a salir entre sus gritos. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, nublando su visión, nublándonos a nosotros, la última cosa que vería. Respiró profundamente y dio un respingo, rodando hacia un lado mientras trataba de gritar la palabra que terminaría con su dolor. Yo estaba mas desesperado por oírla que el por decirla.

-¡MÁTENME!- Gritó una última vez. Las palabras desaparecieron entre más sollozos.

Más gritos.

-Con gusto,- Hablé. Alcé mi mano, cerrándola en un firme puño, descargándolo con todas mis fuerzas sobre su pecho. Sentí el crujir de sus costillas debajo de mi mano y su corazón aplastarse y detenerse rápidamente. Los forcejeos de Mike cesaron instantáneamente, sus brazos cayeron pesadamente, sin vida, al suelo. Sus gritos desaparecieron.

-Te merecías algo peor,- Murmuré sobre el cuerpo de Mike, parado a un lado de Rosalie y de Emmett.

-Hiciste lo correcto, Edward.- Dijo Emmett, dándome una suave palmada en la espalda.

-Por ella,- Me di vuelta, saliendo de la celda, -Todo fue por ella.


	25. Duerme bien, bebe

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia** **pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**_No quería entrometerme, pero debo dejarles una recomendación musical para la mitad de este capitulo. _**

**_Angel - Sarah McLachlan (BSO de Un ángel enamorado)_**

**_Bájenla, son un par de minutillos, que creo que será ideal para este capitulo._**

**_--_**

**Duerme bien, bebé**

**Bella POV**

Me había quedado dormida entre los fríos brazos de Esme, tratando de bloquear las imágenes y los pensamientos de aquella horrible noche. No me desperté hasta que la tarde recibió a la pequeña comunidad de Forks. Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, escociendo debido a la brillante luz del día. Los fríos brazos en los que me había dormido aun seguían rodeándome, pero en cierta forma eran diferentes. Más fuertes, protectores…confortantes. Me gire entre sus brazos, encontrándome con sus ojos.

-Bella,- Murmuró suavemente, inclinándose para rozar mi frente con sus labios.

No había mucho por decir a parte de eso. La realidad que había vivido el día anterior se había metido profundamente en mi piel, buscando el camino hacia mi corazón, para matarme desde adentro hacia fuera. Me dejé perder en su abrazo, deseando escapar de este mundo. Mike me había lastimado más que nadie. La perdida de Allie me había helado la sangre y detuvo mi corazón. Mentalmente estaba tan viva como Edward físicamente.

Y aun así, vivía.

Miré las horas pasar entre los seguros brazos de Edward, no tenia deseo alguno de dejar aquel confortable lugar. Allie estaba a salvo y casi podía escapar de los recuerdos que volvían a mi mente una y otra vez. Amenazaban con destruirme, pero el fuerte abrazo de Edward me recordó que no podían hacerlo. Mike se había llevado las piezas mas preciadas de mi vida…pero no podía llevarse todo de mí.

Tuve deseos, esporádicos, de unirme a Allie. En un momento de absoluto dolor, había deseado escapar de todo. Entonces lo vi, cargándola en sus brazos, perdido en el mismo tormento. Allie era mi vida después del amor. Pero mi amor había vuelto. Tuve que sacrificar la vida que había hecho, pero el amor había vuelto a mí. No podía dejarlo, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Parte de mi, aunque una ínfima parte, estaba agradecida de que Allie no volviera a sufrir en las manos de Mike. Había tenido esperanzas de que Edward contratase un abogado y me devolviera a Allie. ¿Por qué no había sucedido aquello? ¿Qué tal si Mike hubiera ganado y se hubiera llevado a Allie lejos de mi, de una forma totalmente diferente a la de ayer? Hubiera tenido que vivir la misma agonía que yo. No podría haber soportado aquello.

Mi corazón había sido roto en tantas piezas en los últimos años que me preguntaba si aun quedaba algo de el en mi pecho. Percibía el suave latido, el pulso corriendo por mis venas, asegurándome su presencia. Aun así, no estaba segura.

Una agonizante y torturada parte de mi estaba gustosa de que todo hubiera terminado. La simple idea de ello me hacia sentir enferma. ¿Acaso era una persona tan espantosa como para encontrar felicidad en mi escape, sin importarme cuan horrible haya sido? Debería estar bañada en lágrimas, llorando y rogando unirme a mi hija. No creía tener lágrima alguna para derramar. Había rogado y me había conducido a ningún lugar, a nada. No tenía deseos de irme.

Estaba enamorada. Dolorosamente enamorada.

La suave vibración del bolsillo de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos. Movió uno de sus brazos lejos de mi cintura, sacando la distracción de su bolsillo. Abrió el teléfono plateado, llevándolo a su oído, -¿Carlisle?

Escuche el suave zumbido de la voz de Carlisle del otro lado del teléfono, pero no podía entender sus palabras.

-¿Esta mañana?- PreguntóEdward, su ceño se frunció, -Sospechan algo de--

Carlisle le interrumpió, el suave zumbido continuo. La preocupada expresión de Edward desapareció de su rostro, -Bien,- Murmuró -Esperaba que fuera de esa forma.

Más zumbidos.

-¿Cuan pronto?- Los ojos de Edward se posaron en mi por unos instantes, -No lo se, Carlisle. Si, se que tenemos que...pero necesitamos darle tiempo ahora.

Un corto zumbido, -¿Charlie?- Edward se extrañó -Si, se lo diré. Si, tan pronto como podamos. Cuando este lista.

La llamada terminó y Edward cerró el teléfono, acomodándome nuevamente en su abrazo. -Charlie necesita hablar contigo, Bella.

Gire mi rostro hacia el, mis ojos abierto del miedo. ¿Qué era lo que Charlie quería? ¿Algo más había sucedido en este infierno?

Ante mi expresión, Edward presiono un beso contra mi cabello, -No es nada malo,- Me aseguro, -Hablo con Carlisle y sabe que Mike estuvo mintiendo. Sabe que estas conmigo, así que hablo con Carlisle para que te diga que lo vallas a ver tan pronto como puedas. Necesita discutir…todo lo que sucedió.

Baje mis ojos, incapaz de encontrar mi voz.

-Carlisle necesita que tu...- Edward se detuvo, observando mi reacción. Finalmente decidió cambiar sus palabras, -No quiero que te preocupes por nada, Bella. Puedes hacer lo que necesites, lo que quieras. Nos ocuparemos de todo por ti.

-¿Charlie encontró a Mike?- Mi voz sonaba débil y quebrada ante la falta de uso. Edward bajo su cabeza hacia la mía.

-Lo encontró esta mañana,- Murmuró Edward contra mi cabello, -Lo que hicimos no fue con cuidado…así que fue obvio que no se lo hizo a el mismo. Están buscando alguna venganza, pero no encontraran sospechosos.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Alice ya lo ha visto,- Continuó Edward, su voz sonaba suave, -No tienen muchas ganas de encontrar a quien mato a Mike más que…bueno, nosotros, aunque sabemos quien…

Su voz se perdió por un momento y suspiró, -Después de lo que hizo, nadie quería verle respirar.

-¿Tengo que ver a Charlie?- susurré, escondiendo mi rostro entre la tela de su camisa.

-No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, Bella,- Edward pasó sus fríos dedos por mi pelo, -Aunque él quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre Allie?- Mi voz se quebró.

-Y Jessica.

-¿Jessica?- Alcé mi rostro de su pecho mirándole confundida.

-Necesita saber que fue lo que le dijiste,- El pasó sus dedos por mi mandíbula, sosteniendo mi mentón mientras me miraba a los ojos, -Necesita tu testimonio para arrestarla.

-¿Puede hacer eso?

-Por supuesto,- Edward dijo en una oscura sonrisa, -Si no fuera por ella, la mayoría de las cosas no hubiesen ocurrido. No te habrían forzado a salir de tu casa ayer en la noche y Mike no hub--

Su voz se quebró, sus ojos se llenaron de dolor.

-Oh, Edward,- Susurré, mis manos alzándose hacia su rostro para sostenerlo entre ellas. Me acerqué a él, confortándole, -Ella esta a salvo ahora.

-No pude protegerla,- Su vos sonaba torturada.

-Lo intentaste,- Susurré.

No era su culpa…no era culpa de ninguno de los Cullen. Habían hecho todo lo que pudieron para ayudar. Trataron de hacer todo legalmente, de hacer algo limpio y fácil para Allie y para mí. Había sido el sistema legal quien había arruinado todo y me había quitado a Allie. Me habían sacado de la casa. Habían dejado a Allie sola con el horrible hombre que tenia como padre.

-¿Bella?- Susurró Alice desde el marco de la puerta, golpeando la puerta suavemente con sus nudillos. Edward se giró hacia ella, gruñendo suavemente.

-¿Si, Alice?

-Yo-- Comenzó, sus ojos se asustaron mientras aumentaba el volumen de los gruñidos de Edward.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Mire a Edward, frunciendo mi ceño.

-Ahora no, Alice.- Hablo, evitando mi pregunta.

-No, Edward,- Trate de mantener mi voz firme. Me volví hacia Alice, -¿Qué es?

-Necesitamos saber cuando quieres--

-¡No necesita pensar en eso ahora!- Rugió Edward.

--el funeral,- Terminó Alice, para el descontento de Edward. Su cuerpo tembló con sus gruñidos. Había tratado de protegerme de los pensamientos que siempre estuvieron en mi mente.

-Cuando sea mejor, Alice,- Susurré, bajando mi mirada.

-Lo siento,- Susurró Edward. Alice había dejado la habitación tan silenciosamente como había aparecido en ella.

-No lo estés,- Mi voz aun era suave, quebrada. -Y no estés enfadado con Alice. Es algo que debemos hacer.

-No tienes que hacer nada,- Edward tomo mis manos entre las suyas. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, negros, -Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo, Bella.

-Edward, mírate,- Murmuré, -Tus ojos están negros. No te has alimentado lo suficiente,

-Nunca tuve tanto control de mi necesidad como ahora, Bella,- Presionó mis manos contra sus labios, rozando besos sobre ellas antes de acomodarlas en mi regazo. -No te preocupes por mí. Quiero que te preocupes por ti, Bella.

-¿Para cuando lo planea?- Volví mi vista hacia la ventana, evitando sus ojos. No quería que viera mi dolor.

-Mañana.

-Tan pronto,- Respiré.

-¿Demasiado pronto?

-No...- Mi voz se desvaneció suavemente. Volví mis ojos hacia él. -No esperaba que fuera tan pronto, eso es todo. ¿Vas a…

-¿Voy a que?- Se apresuró cuando mis palabras se perdieron.

-¿Vas a ayudar?- No soportaría ver que se fuera.

-No voy a apartarme de tu lado, Bella,- Me acerco mas a él, -Jamás.

-Entonces,- Comencé, cerrando mis ojos, -¿Me llevas de Charlie?

Edward sostuvo mi mentón en su mano y pude sentir sus ojos en mí. Lentamente abrí mis ojos para mirar a los suyos, -¿Bella, estas segura?

-Estoy segura.

--

El viaje en el auto de Edward fue rápido. Me había cargado hasta su auto y manejo velozmente hasta la casa de Charlie. No me queje. Quería llegar allí lo más rápido posible. Quería que todo pasara rápidamente esperando que el dolor desapareciera cuando lo hiciera todo lo demás.

-Bella,- Respiró Charlie, envolviéndome en un largo abrazo cuando Edward me ayudó a salir del Volvo, -Oh, Bells, lo siento tanto. Lamento tanto haber confiado en él. Nunca debí haber creído las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-No podías haberlo sabido, papá,- Traté de mitigar su dolor, -Mike sabia que decirte para que le creyeras. No podías saberlo.

-Debí haber hablado contigo,- Urgió, -No debí haber dejado que esto sucediera. Bells, lo juro, no sabia que te iban a sacar de la casa hasta que Jessica me llamó y me pidió que vigilara la casa. Iba a llamarte en la mañana.

Era muy extraño ver a Charlie llorar. -Papá,- Susurré, abrazándole con mas fuerza, -No hubieras podido hacer nada. Por favor, no te culpes. Mike merece toda la culpa.

-Bien merecido se tiene lo que le ocurrió,- La voz de Charlie rondaba un abismo tan oscuro que jamás había oído.

Sus ojos se fijaron en Edward entonces. Charlie me soltó y dio dos pesados pasos hacia delante, abrazando a Edward. Edward me miraba, con sus ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa. -Gracias,- Las palabras de Charlie se escuchaban opacadas por la tela de la camisa de Edward, -Gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña.

-Siempre, Charlie,- Edward palmeó su espaldan aunque sus ojos estaban cargados de diversas emociones, -Siempre.

Charlie le soltó, dejándonos en un momento de extraño silencio. -Entonces,- Murmuró Charlie, su voz sonaba avergonzada, -Bella, todo lo que necesito saber es que le dijiste a Jessica que Mike era abusivo y que podría llegar a lastimar a Allie. ¿Le dijiste eso? ¿En alguna ocasión?

-Si,- Susurré. Edward me acercó a él, -Mas de una vez.

-Entonces eso es suficiente,- Dijo Charle. Parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas, -¿Cuando es...cuando es...

-Mañana.- Susurró Edward. Me volví hacia su pecho, escondiendo mi rostro.

-Estaré allí, Bells,- Susurró Charlie, palmeándome el hombro, -Cuida de ella.

-Lo haré, señor,- Edward me alzó en sus brazos y unos instantes después estábamos en su Volvo. El encuentro con Charlie había sido breve y aun así doloroso. No tenia idea de cómo seria capaz de lidiar con los eventos de mañana.

Pero con Edward a mi lado, sabia que podría.

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que esperaba. Había pasado el resto del día anterior pérdida entre los brazos de Edward. Eventualmente me había quedado dormida. Edward me despertó cuando supo que no tenía otra opción.

Me vestí en silencio, en un simple vestido negro que Alice me había comprado. Los Cullen esperaban escaleras abajo, sus autos estacionados en el frente. Edward esperaba fuera de la habitación, tomo mi mano cuando abrí la puerta. Me guió escaleras abajo, hacia su Volvo plateado, en silencio. Me senté, mirando el encapotado día. El agua corría por el vidrio del auto, haciendo pequeños ríos.

La casa funeraria estaba lejos de nuestra casa, pero era hermosa. No podía haberle pedido nada mejor a Alice. Nos saludaron en la puerta y nos guiaron hacia una habitación donde podríamos verla. Alice había arreglado el velatorio y el entierro en el mismo día. Camine hacia la habitación y me quede sin aliento.

-Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance... - La música sonaba suavemente, en toda la habitación.

-Rosalie la escogió,- Susurró Edward a mi oído.

-I need some distraction, oh beautiful release. Memory seeps from my veins.- Las lagrimas caían de mis ojos, Rosalie no pudo haber escogido una canción mas hermosa para Allie, -Let me be empty and weightless and maybe... I'll find some peace tonight.

Comencé a caminar, mis piernas temblaban. No podía ver a Allie desde el ataúd. Aun así, camine. Camine hasta que pude ver su hermoso rostro sobre la cama de seda. Sus ojos cerrados, -Parece que esta durmiendo,- Me sorprendí.

Mis piernas se rindieron y caí al suelo, sostenida por los brazos de Edward. El me dejo sentar en el suelo, balanceándome en sus brazos suavemente mientras lloraba. ¿Cómo pudo Mike llevarse a algo tan hermoso de este mundo? ¿Cómo pudo haber apartado a Allie de mí…de nosotros?

-You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie,- La musica seguia, suave y calida. Perfecta para mi querida hija, -You're in the arms of the angel. May you find some comfort there.

Miré al resto de los Cullen acercarse al ataúd. Vi el dolor en sus rostros. Vi cuando Rosalie colapsó en los brazos de Emmett llorando con lágrimas que jamás saldrían. El la sostenía, evitando que se cayera. Emmett le susurraba, demasiado suave como para que yo le escuchara. El rostro de Jasper estaba marcado por la agonía de todos los que estábamos en la habitación. Aun así, se quedó. Aun así conforto a Alice mientras se lamentaba.

-Edward,- Susurré, tomando su mano entre la mía. Quería verla, por mas duro que fura. Quería despedirme. Conociéndome tan bien como lo hacia, Edward asintió. Pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me levanto, soportando mi peso mientras me llevaba donde Allie descansaba.

-It don't make no difference, escaping one last time,- Las palabras eran suaces, elegantes, -It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees.

Miré a mi ángel, alzando una mano para tocar la suya. Estaba tan fría como Edward y aun así sabia que nunca se iría de mi lado. Mi cuerpo tembló junto con mis lágrimas. Traté de mantener mis ojos bien abiertos, de luchar contra las lágrimas. Mis labios temblaron y finalmente las solté. Los sollozos escapaban de mis labios en un llanto de miseria. Edward me abrazó fuertemente, evitando que cayera al suelo.

Podía sentirle temblar junto a mi, llorando silenciosamente el llanto que había tratado de ocultar. Trataba de ser fuerte por mí. Mis ojos se movieron hacia él, y aunque trató de ocultarlo, la agonía estaba allí presente. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y nuestro llanto aumento. Me apretó mas contra él, enterré mi rostro en su camisa y él la suya entre mis cabellos.

Nos quedamos así, llorando en los brazos del otro por un tiempo que no pude precisar. Escuche a Charlie entrar a la habitación y susurrarme su pésame. Le escuche llorar. Brevemente recordaba aquello. Todo lo demás era Edward. Mi mundo se caía a pedazos, pero él los sostenía juntos. El me sostenía a mi, y yo a él.

Finalmente tuvimos que ir al entierro. Me sostuve de la mano de Edward, en busca de apoyo mientras miraba a Allie por última vez.

-Allie,- Susurré, -Allie-bebé, te amo. Te extrañare tanto...

Me adelanté un paso, dejando un tembloroso beso en su frente.

-Duerme bien, bebé.


	26. Finalmente lista

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia** **pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**Finalmente lista**

**Edward POV**

-Transfórmame, Edward,- Susurró Bella sobre mis labios. Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros sosteniéndola mientras me apartaba. Temía cada movimiento – atemorizado de molestarla aun más. No le había negado ningún deseo desde…desde…

Pero esto.

-¿Que?- Pude percibir el shock de mi voz.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el funeral de Allie. Tres semanas desde que nos habíamos despedido en el funeral. Tres semanas desde aquel espantoso día en que Mike se había llevado un ángel de este mundo. A decir verdad, tres semanas desde que había visto a Jasper o a Rosalie. La muerte de Allie había destruido a todo aquel que me importaba.

Jasper, consumido por el dolor de cada una de las personas que vivía en la casa, tuvo que marcharse. Había estado viviendo en una de nuestras antiguas casas desde el día del funeral. No podía culparle, obviamente. Solo con leer sus pensamientos podía saber lo difícil que era para él y la tortura que le causaba tanto dolor. Era horrible para todos, pero para él se potenciaba. Se había disculpado con Bella y le dio un beso de despedida a Alice, prometiendo que volvería cuándo encontrara las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Alice, sorprendentemente, se había quedado. Sabía que quería estar con Jasper. Aun sin leer su mente lo sabía. No podía soportar dejar a Bella en el estado en que estaba. Nos había dicho que quería quedarse por todos nosotros, pero yo sabia…todos estábamos destrozados por lo que ocurrió, pero no tanto como lo estaba Bella por dentro.

Emmett nunca estuvo tan triste, en todos los años que le conocía. Le había tomado un gran cariño a Allie en el poco tiempo que la conoció, adorando las reacciones que causaba en Rosalie. Casi dejaba su habitación. Solía ir a verle, cuando Bella dormía. Generalmente le encontraba sentado en frente a la televisión, matando inconscientemente en cada video juego que tenia a mano. Extrañaba a Allie. Y aun más, extrañaba a Rosalie.

Sabia que Rosalie estaba molesta. Aunque nunca espere que nos dejara. Luego del funeral, se había sentado en su habitación a mirarse en el espejo. Emmett trató de hablar con ella, pero en cada oportunidad Rosalie le pedía que se fuera. Nadie más tenía permiso de pasar cerca de su puerta. Emmett dijo que ella se sentaba allí, cepillando su cabello.

Finalmente, habló. Salio de su habitación echa una furia, lanzando el espejo por el suelo. -¡No es justo!- Rugió. -¡Ella era todo lo que quería!

Golpeó el espejo del hall con su codo, el vidrio cayó hecho añicos al suelo. -Hermosa, eso es todo lo que soy.- Sollozó sin lagrimas, -¡No tengo un hijo, ni una vida real! ¡Nunca podré tener eso, jamás¡ Y en la primer oportunidad el nos la quita!

-Rosalie- Emmett trató de consolarla, pero ella lo apartó.

-No,- Había murmuró, su voz sonaba vacía, -No puedo mirarte. A ninguno de ustedes. Necesito irme. No puedo estar aquí…

Se había marchado con Emmett gritando tras de ella, corriendo detrás de su auto. Horas después Emmett había vuelto con nosotros.

Esme, obviamente estaba destrozada. Había mirado a Allie como a su propia hija. Le había tomado un gran cariño desde el primer momento en que la vio. Una vez más, la vida y su crueldad se habían llevado a una criatura lejos de ella. Había perdido otra hija cuando Rosalie se marcho. Casi veía a Carlisle, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en su habitación tratando de confortar a Esme. Como yo siempre lo hacia con Bella.

Al principio parecía no tener vida. Bella solía sentarse en mi cama y mirar a la pared sin decir una palabra por unos cuantos días. Solo comía cuando se lo rogaba, y cuado así era, no era mucha la cantidad. Solo lo suficiente para mantenerla con vida. Su rostro estaba más delgado, arrastrado por la depresión. Debajo de sus ojos comenzaron a formarse círculos negros, como los míos. Me rehusaba a apartarme de su lado a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario en consecuencia, casi me alimentaba. Solo por las noches, cada tanto, cuando Bella dormía.

Pasada la segunda semana, comenzó a hablarme otra vez. La sostuve, escuchando cualquier dulce palabras que pudiera salir de sus labios. Aun cuando ella no hablaba, yo lo hacia. No hacia nada más que abrazarla y hablar, esperando que eso pudiera ayudarle. Nunca le rogué que me hablara. Su mente, sin duda, debía repararse de las marcas que Mike había dejado.

-La extrañó,- Bella gimió en la segunda semana, volteándose a esconder su rostro en mi pecho. La acerque más a mí.

-Lo se, Bella,- Susurré contra su cabello, -Lo se.

-¿Alguna vez volveré a ser la misma?- Susurró.

-No, Bella,- Respondí honestamente. Ella sollozó ante mi respuesta, -Allie siempre será parte de ti. El dolor desaparecerá con el tiempo, pero nunca volverás a ser la misma persona. Allie siempre estará en tu corazón. Serás diferente por ella.

-Duele...- Susurró contra mí.

-Lo se,- Persistí, -Es el peor dolor que puedes sufrir, pero estoy aquí por ti.

-Esto,- Sus palabras eran suaves aunque quebradas, -No es el peor dolor que he sentido.-

Mi ceno se frunció, -¿Cual es?

Bella se quedo callada e inmediatamente supe la respuesta. Mi corazón se apretó al darme cuenta de la realidad que me invadía, -Bella,- Murmuré, acercándola a mí lo más que podía sin lastimarla.

-Se siente tan extraño,- Continuo, -Sentirse tan muerta y a la vez tan vivo.

Después de eso había comenzado a mejorar. Cada día hablaba un poco mas, siempre recordando a Allie. Siempre hablando de Allie. Podía ver el dolor, encerrado en lo profundo de sus ojos, pero a su vez, podía ver la vida que estaba entrando en ellos. Su mente se recontraía a si misma, curándose hasta un estado en el que finalmente era capaz de moverse y de hablar tal como lo hacia antes.

Habían pasado tres semanas, pero finalmente podía sentir las heridas convirtiéndose en marcas curadas. La vida volvía lentamente a la casa y Bella finalmente volvía a ser ella.

Y ahora me pedía que la convirtiera.

-He pensado esto, Edward,- Persistió, -Quiero que me transformes. Edward, no hay nada en este mundo para mi, excepto tu. Por favor, por favor, déjame ser parte de tu familia. Por favor, déjame estar contigo.

-Bella,- Respiré, -Puedes ser parte de mi familia. Eres parte de mi familia. Siempre puedes quedarte conmigo…pero, Bella…no puedo hacerte eso.

Las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y sentía mis fuerzas quebrarse, -¿Por qué, Edward?

-No puedo condenar tú alma, Bella.

-Aun,- Susurró, su mirada cayó hacia la cama que había comprado tres semanas atrás. -¿Aun te sientes igual en cuanto a eso?

-Por supuesto, Bella.- ¿Por qué habría cambiado de parecer? No podía condenar su alma. Había pasado por tantas cosas ¿Cómo iba a impedirle un cielo junto a su hija?

-¿No quieres...- Se detuvo, preparando las palabras, -¿No quieres pasar una eternidad conmigo?

-¿Eso es lo que crees?- Mis ojos se agrandaron. Tomé su mentón, levantándolo gentilmente y mirándola hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía, -Bella, te quiero. Para siempre. No hay nada que desee más. Seria la cosa más egoísta que jamás he hecho, pero es mi deseo más egoísta. Te quiero para siempre, pero no puedo hacerte eso.

-¿Por que descartas una eternidad junto a mi?- Tomó mi mano entre las suyas, -¿Por que abandonas tus sueños y los míos por algo tan…improbable?

-¿A que te refieres?- Mi ceño se frunció. ¿Como era improbable que condenase su alma? Aun así, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarla...

-Primero, solo hay media oportunidad de que me condenes,- Comenzó. Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero me detuvo con un suave dedo en mis labios, -Edward, hay tantas religiones. ¿Qué tal si escogí mal? Entonces, de todas formas, ya estaría condenada...de hecho ya podría estar condenada. Solo me enviarías allí mucho antes si no me trasformas.

-Pero si yo tengo razón...- Comencé.

-Si tienes razón, aun así me enviaras al infierno,- Susurró. Mi boca permaneció abierta, pero nada salio de ella. Bella me miraba a través de sus espesas pestañas, -Tú eres mi cielo, Edward. No existe el cielo si tu no estas en el. No creo que estés condenado, entonces no iras allí…y si yo lo hago, aun así estaré en infierno.

-Tiene razón, Edward,- Emmett habló desde la puerta. Me volví a mirarlo, sorprendido de no haber oído su mente. Estaba tan perdido en las palabras de Bella que sus pensamientos se me habían escapado.

-Hemos perdido tanto, Edward,- Persistió Bella, obviamente notando que mis fuerzas comenzaban a debilitarse. -No me pierdas. No dejes que te pierda.

-Bella, yo...- Mi voz se quebró, algo que raramente ocurría. Baje mi mirada hacia la cama, tratando de evadir sus ojos. Esos hermosos y profundos ojos chocolate que seguramente me llevarían al abismo. Tendría suerte si no me rendía aquí y la mordía ahora.

-Edward,- Emmett continuó. No alcé mi vista, -Sabes lo que es estar sin ella. ¿Podrías pasar una eternidad después de ella?

-No lo haría.

-¿Irías con los Vulturi?- La voz de Emmett sonaba sorprendida, -¿Te matarías?

-Edward,- La voz de Bella estaba llena de lagrimas, -¿Edward, como puedes hacerle eso a Esme? ¿Cómo puede cruzarse eso por tu mente…después de Allie…realmente?

-No puedo estar sin ti, Bella,- Mis palabras eran sufridas. Sabía que tenía razón. Empujaría aun mas a Esme, después de lo de Allie y Rosalie…sabia que la quebraría.

-Entonces no tienes opción,- Hablo Emmett. Escuché un suave click y alce mis ojos, Emmett había cerrado su teléfono, metiéndolo en su bolsillo. -Rose vuelve a casa. Dice que ahora la decisión es de Bella.

-Ya tuve mis experiencias en esta vida, Edward,- Bella tocó mi mentón, -Mike me destruyó. Por favor, déjame comenzar una vida contigo.

-Si no puedes vivir sin ella,- Murmuró Emmett, -Entonces no tienes otra opción.

Emmett salió de la habitación, sin duda regresando a la suya. Sus palabras eran suaves, tristes...pero su mente estaba en un estado de júbilo por primera vez en semanas. Rosalie volvía a la casa, a él, y estaba seguro de que iba a ganar a Bella como una nueva hermana.

-Por favor,- Rogó Bella.

Suspiré, mis fuerzas se habían convertido en polvo. Ellos tenían razón. Era decisión de Bella. Había tenido sus experiencias en esta vida…por mucho que quería salvar su alma, mi egoísmo me rogaba que la tomara por mi mismo.

-Tú decides,- Susurré, alzando mi mirada entre mis pestañas. Vi el atardecer en su rostro mientras sonreía como lo había hecho días antes de aquel día en que la abandone, cuatro años atrás.

-Quiero que me transformes, Edward.- ¿Cómo podía negarme? Esa felicidad...felicidad que no creía volver a ver jamás en su rostro... ¿Como podía decirle que no?

-Con una condición,- Alcé un dedo. Bella se quedo helada, dejando caer sus hombros.

-¿Cual?

-Primero debes despedirte de Charlie y de Renee. Se que tu madre esta lejos así que puede ser por teléfono,- Me detuve, -A menos que quieras ir a verla en persona. De Charlie debes despedirte en persona.

-Ya había planeado hacer eso,- Susurró Bella, bajando su mirada, -Quería despedirme...quería hablar con algunas personas antes de partir…

-Cuando estés lista.- Susurré mientras mis labios encontraron los de ella.

La vida volvía. Al fin.


	27. Comezando de vuelta

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia** **pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**Comenzando de vuelta**

**Bella POV**

Mi mente y mi corazón se habían destrozado en miles de pedazos cuando volvimos del funeral donde habíamos dado nuestro adiós a Allie. Habían pasados días sin que hablara, sin encontrar las fuerzas y mi voz para hacerlo. Edward había permanecido a mi lado en todo momento, sosteniéndome seguramente entre sus brazos. En silencio, observaba sus ojos trasformarse en un profundo negro. Se negó a dejarme, pero estaba agradecida en las mañanas cuando veía sus dorados ojos.

La casa se había caído a pedazos a mí alrededor, todos sus habitantes estaban tan aplastados como yo. Vi la furia de Rosalie y sentí dolor cuando salio corriendo por la puerta con Emmett corriendo tras de ella, rogándole desesperadamente que se quedara. Jasper se había ido, pero Alice se había quedado. Sabía que se quedaba por mí, pero no tenia voluntad de pedirle que se fuera. Nada quería salir.

Nadie hablaba. La casa permaneció en silencio por una dolorosa semana.

Y entonces, encontré mi voz.

Volví a hablar, mas que nada con Edward. Solía escucharme, sus ojos brillaban emocionadamente al volverme oír hablar. Cada momento no estaba lleno de dolor, solo teñido con el. Extrañaba desesperadamente a Allie, pero la casa se caía a mí alrededor, rogándome que fuera fuerte. Todos se destruían a su mismos desde dentro hacia fuera. No podía dejar morirles por dentro.

No podía dejar que esto destruyera todo lo que amaba. No podía dejar que esto lastimara a Edward.

Y entonces, fue con esos pensamientos que comencé a sanar. Al principio fue lento, obviamente. Luché contra la memoria de Allie en un intento de seguir adelante. No fue si no hasta dos semanas después que me di cuenta que debía abrazarme a su recuerdo y seguir adelante. Allie siempre me quiso ver feliz. No podía decepcionarla ahora. No cuando había encontrado una forma de ser feliz.

Allie fue mi ángel. Había aparecido para hacerme soportar las horas mas duras de mi vida. Había aparecido para darle luz a aquellos cuatro años. Cuando mi vida, Edward, había vuelto a mi, Allie se fue de este mundo. Mi ángel había vuelto al cielo.

Estaría mal hacer de su visita a la tierra un desperdicio. Seria una lastima ser salvada por su amor solo para ser quebrada con su regreso al cielo. Me había salvado de destinos más tremendos que la muerte, me había salvado de mi misma. Tenia que seguir adelante en su memoria. Tenía que sonreír por ella, respirar por ella, amar por ella…por que ella así lo hubiese querido.

Finalmente, luego de tres semanas, decidí que quería ser transformada. Quería separarme de la vida que había conocido. No quería recordar ni a Mike ni al dolor que me había causado. Quería una nueva vida y llevarme solo los recuerdos que quería. Allie y Edward. Quería tenerlos en mi corazón y cambiar. Quería empezar una nueva vida con Edward.

Y el había accedido. Finalmente hacia accedido.

Llevé el cepillo a mi cabello húmedo, tratando de alisar el desorden que se había formado en mi sueño. Iba a visitar a la gente de la cual quería despedirme. Iba a despedirme de Charlie y de Renee…y luego iría a Edward.

Iría a mi nueva vida.

-¿Estas segura de querer ir tan temprano?- Preguntó Edward, mirándome desde la cama. Deshice el último nudo de mi cabello y dejé el cepillo antes de volverme hacia él.

-Quiero que me transformes esta noche, antes de que cambies de idea.- Admití.

El suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza, -Bella, no voy a cambiar de idea. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para despedirte--

-No,- Le corté. No podía esconder el dolor en mis ojos, -Ya tuve demasiadas despedidas para toda una vida, Edward. No quiero prolongar esto. Estoy lista para dejar la vida atrás. No quiero seguir despidiéndome.

Antes de que pudiera terminar mis palabras estaba en su gélido abrazo. Me sostenía cerca de él, una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza. Temblé entre sus brazos pero no por el frío de su cuerpo. El dolor se las ingeniaba para envolverme, aun ahora.

-Mejorara,- Susurró, sabiendo mis pensamientos sin leerlos. -No va a suceder simplemente. Va a tomar algún tiempo, pero mejorara.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no me facilitaba lidiar con el dolor. Solo esperaba, con todo el tiempo que iba a ganar, que pudiera sanar.

-Lo se,- Susurré, mas para el que para mi. Sabia que el estaba preocupado.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos o llegaras tarde,- Murmuró contra mi cabello, acercándome a el. Asentí suavemente negándome en redondo a abandonar sus brazos.

-¡Terminemos con esto de una vez!- Traté de sonar feliz. Traté de verme feliz. Por el dolor en sus ojos pude ver que no hice ninguna de ellas.

Descendimos las escaleras, encontrándonos con Rosalie al final de ellas. Sus ojos eran suaves, su expresión indiferente, -Bella.

-Es bueno verte de vuelta, Rosalie,- Sonreí. Realmente. Había visto un lado totalmente diferente de ella cuando estaba con Allie.

Mis ojos se agrandaron ante la sorpresa cuando me abrazo. Me quede allí, mi boca entreabierta y mis brazos colgando a los costados de mi cuerpo. Alcé mi mano y palmeé suavemente su espalda. -Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte,- Dijo mientras se apartó. Sus ojos estaban cargados de vergüenza, -Lamento no haber estado por ti. Es que no podía…

-Rosalie, está bien,- Le aseguré, -Lo entiendo.

Y lo hacia. Había sufrido la perdida de Allie. Sabía que ella también lo había sufrido. Todos lidian con sus emociones como mejor pueden. Algunos en silencio, otros lloran, otros gritan, otros se van…

-Me alegro,- Rosalie comenzó, suavizando su tono de voz, -de tenerte como hermana, Bella.

En medio del dolor que reinaba en mi cuerpo, mi corazón se alegraba con sus palabras. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, finalmente me sentía como si conociera a Rosalie. Finalmente me sentía aceptada y querida por ella. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y asentí en respuesta, las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en mi garganta.

Rosalie me sonrió mientras Edward me llevaba afuera, hacia su auto.

Tenía su Volvo aparcado en la puerta, el motor ya estaba caliente y lanzando aire caliente a su interior. Me sentí agradecida por la abrasadora atmósfera luego de haber pasado unos instantes en gélido aire. Temblé dentro del auto, calentándome, mientras salía de la calzada y avanzaba a velocidad hacia la estación de policía.

Sabia que Charlie estaría en el trabajo a estas horas, pero realmente no quería volver a la casa en la que alguna vez viví. No podría soportar ver esa cocina, ese living, mi habitación. Donde todo había sido feliz alguna vez, donde no había sido tocado por Mike y todo el dolor que había traído a mi vida. Era mucho más fácil ir a la estación de policía y hablar con Charlie. A el lugar donde el dolor finalmente había tenido su final.

Su caso estaba cerrado, luego de solo dos semanas de insatisfactorias búsquedas. Sabía que no había ganas de buscar al asesino de Mike. Después de haber matado a Allie, la verdad sobre su verdadera naturaleza se había propagado como el fuego. Nadie quería ayudar en su funeral. Nadie, salvo sus padres, se acerco a despedirse de el. Nadie quería hacerlo. A nadie le importaba.

-¿Bella?- La suave voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. Alcé mi vista para ver que habíamos llegado. ¿Cómo era posible, que aun ahora, su velocidad me sorprendiera?

La puerta se abrió y me volteé para ver a Edward, sosteniendo su mano hacia mí. La tomé agradecida, saliendo a la gélida atmósfera. Camine hacia la estación, mirando a mí alrededor, tratando de divisar a Charlie. Seguramente estaría atrás y nadie estaba atendiendo en el escritorio. Me estire para tocar el timbre para que me atendieran.

-¿Bella?- Mi cabeza se alzó de golpe. Conocía esa voz. Una de las voces que habían aplastado mi mundo hacia solo tres semanas atrás. Me gire lentamente, moviendo mis ojos para ver a Jessica.

Estaba más flaca que la última vez que la había visto. Estaba de pie, sus manos cerradas en las frías barras de metal mientras me miraba. Su rostro se veía torturado, tenia círculos negros debajo de sus ojos y sus facciones delineadas por el dolor.

-¿Jessica?- Susurré. Me adelanté un paso, aun moviéndome lentamente, -¿que haces aquí?-

-Deberías saberlo,- Su voz era dura. -Le dijiste a Charlie que yo sabia que Mike te golpeaba. Revocó mi licencia y me han sentenciado a tres años en prisión. He perdido mi trabajo. He perdió mi vida…por ti.

-Y yo perdí a mi hija por ti.- Susurré, mi voz sonaba fría. Una capa de sarcasmo cubrió mis siguientes palabras, -¿Eso nos hace quedar a mano?

-No sabia que Mike te pegaba,- Murmuró Jessica. Sus ojos me decían lo contrario.

-Deberías haberlo sabido,- Edward habló detrás de mi, -Después de todo, él te lo dijo. Cuando dormías con él ¿Verdad?

-¿Como es que...- Sus ojos se agrandaron.

-Siempre has sido fácil de leer,- La voz de Edward era oscura. Yo sabia exactamente de lo que hablaba, Jessica, por fortuna, no lo sabia.

-No quiero estar aquí,- Jessica bajó sus ojos al suelo.

-Y Bella no quería perder a Allie,- Respondió Edward.

Miré a la chica que una vez, hacia ya mucho tiempo, se llamaba mi amiga y no sentía lastima. Era por su egoísmo que Allie había sido apartada de este mundo. No se merecía su trabajo, ni se merecía estar en la sociedad, arruinando otras vidas.

-Lo siento,- Susurró Jessica.

-En tres años,- Hablé, suavizando mis palabras ahora, -Cuando estés libre…quizás te crea.

Me alejé de ella, dejando ir esa parte de mi vida. Toqué el timbre y unos instantes después, Charlie entraba a la sala.

-¡Bells!- Caminó hacia mi, acomodándome entre sus brazos. Se apartó para mirarme, su rostro delineado con preocupación, -¿Cómo estas?

-Mejor,- Le aseguré.

-¿Que puedo hacer por ti?- Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Edward por unos instantes antes de volver a mí.

-Vine a despedirme,- Mi voz no sonaba quebrada. Esto se sentía bien. Esto estaba bien.

-Mi familia se muda,- Explicó Edward. -Le hemos preguntado a Bella si quería venir, y ella aceptó.

-No quería irme sin despedirme,- Le sonreí tristemente. Los ojos de Charlie se humedecieron y se los seco rápidamente, avergonzado.

-Bueno, eres una chica grande,- Su voz sonaba ronca, -Estarás bien, Bella.

Charlie me soltó y me palmeó en la espalda. -Gracias, papá.

No había más palabras por intercambiar. No podía decir nada que pudiera hacer más fácil para él las cosas que había sucedido. No le culpaba por lo de Allie. No podía culparle por lo de Allie. Nunca había tenido la intención de que resultara lastimada. Había hecho todo lo que pudo, pensando que era para protegerla.

-Te quiero, Bells,- Su vos sostenía las lágrimas que trataba de evitar.

-Yo también te quiero, papa,- Susurré por última vez antes de darme vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta. Edward me seguía los pasos, en silencio.

-¿Me prestas tu teléfono?- Pregunté antes de que los dos nos encontráramos en la seguridad de su auto.

-¿Bella, ahora?- Preguntó incrédulamente.

-Quiero llamarla y terminar con esto.- Susurré, -Además, no es que no pueda volver a llamarle luego de esto. Quiero que sea rápido. Quiero que me trasformes, Edward.

El suspiró, pero me entrego el teléfono sin dar vueltas.

Marqué el número, -¿Mamá?

-¡Bella!- La voz de mi madre sonaba sorprendía al principio, pero luego se lleno de preocupación, -¿Cómo estas?

-Estoy bien, mama,- No quería hablar del dolor en mi corazón, -Mama, necesito decirte algo.

-¿Que es, cariño?

-Te quiero,- Susurré. No podía despedirme de mi madre. Sabía que volvería a llamarla. Podía continuar hablando con ella como siempre lo había hecho.

-Oh, Bella, cariño,- Pude sentir el alivio en su voz, -Yo también te quiero.

-Te hablare luego, mama.

-¿Solo por eso llamaste?- Su voz sonaba sorprendida.

Sonreí. -Si.

-Oh,- Aun sorprendida, -Bien, cariño. Te quiero. Mejórate.

-Yo también te quiero, lo intentaré.- Corté la línea, cerrando el teléfono. Lo dejé en la mano de Edward.

-¿No querías decirle que te ibas?- Preguntó, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo.

-No tiene sentido,- Mi mirada se volvió hacia el. Edward me miraba, como siempre, -Puedo volver a llamarla en tres días si quiero. Solo quería hablar con ella una vez mas antes de…

Edward tomó mi mano, apretándola gentilmente, -No tenemos que hacerlo.

-Yo quiero esto,- Le aseguré. A estas alturas estábamos llegando a su casa.

-¿Cuándo?- Su voz estaba forzada. Edward bajó la velocidad, prolongando la espera.

-Ahora,- Mi ceño se frunció, -Ni bien lleguemos a la casa. ¿Estas manejando lento a propósito?

-Si,- Suspiró, aumentando la velocidad. Nos detuvimos frente a la casa y unos momentos después Edward me abría la puerta.

Me enterré en su abrazo mientras Edward me alzaba en sus brazos, cargándome escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Me acomodó en la cama y procedió a arreglar las sabanas y las almohadas. -¿Estas cómoda?

-¿Por qué las almohadas van a mitigar el dolor?- Sonreí, tratando de bromear.

No funcionó. El se sobresaltó ante mis palabras, mirándome preocupadamente, -Edward,- Continué rápidamente, -Estoy bien. Estoy cómoda.

-¿Estas segura?

-Estoy segura.- Respiré.

Miré alrededor de la habitación, observando mis alrededores por última vez con mis ojos humanos. Me di cuenta de que el resto de los integrantes de la familia Cullen estaban parados en la puerta, cuidándome. Les sonreí agradecidamente.

-Están aquí para...- Edward se pausó.

-Confió en ti,- Susurre. Estaban aquí para asegurarse de que no iba a matarme. Alice me sonrió confiadamente.

Todo iría bien.

Edward se agachó sobre la cama, inclinándose sobre mí. Mire a sus ojos. Eran de un suave y liquido topacio. Sentí la ansiedad recorrerme. Su aliento era intoxicantemente exquisito mientras tocaba mis labios con los suyos. Se aparto, lentamente, -¿Estas segura?-

Sonreír suavemente, -Estoy segura.

Lo estaba.

El bajó sus labios hasta mi cuello.

Y la vida volvió a comenzar.


	28. Cambiando

**Disclaimer:**** los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer...la historia es de vjgm.**

**--**

**Cambiando**

- Edward POV -

"¿Cuando?" Susurré, tratando de retrasar lo inevitable. Aun, después de mi decisión, sentía que iba a condenar su alma. Mi precosa Bella. Mi unico amor alimentandose como un vampiro. ¿Como podia hacerle eso¿Como podia condenarla?

"Ahora," Su voz sonaba decidida. Temblé, disminuí la velocidad gradualmente mientras nos acercábamos a la casa. Ella, obviamente, se dio cuenta, "Ni bien lleguemos a la casa," Sus ojos se achicaron, "¿Estas conduciendo lento a porosito?"

Deje escapar un pesado suspiro, "Si." ¿Siempre vería a través de mí? Presione mas fuerte el pedal, aumentando la velocidad hacia su condena.

Todo sucedía tan rápido. ¿Acaso fue ayer cuando accedí a transformar a Bella en un monstruo? Temía que yo cambiara de parecer – en lo cual tenía una buena razón para hacerlo. No podría perdonarme, no me perdonaría a mi mismo, por esto. Estaba asegurando su renegación a los cielos. La iba a apartar de Allie por la eternidad. Pero, como le había dicho hacia tanto tiempo atrás, soy una criatura egoísta. Por mucho que quisiera salvar su alma, también deseaba condenarla a ser mía por siempre.

Estaba frente a la casa, empujandome hacia un final. Fue tan rapido. Tan pronto estaria condenandola a esta existencia. Aun asi, me movi agilmente. Ni bien el auto se detuvo, me moví de mi asiento y me pare frente a su puerta unos instantes después.

Ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos marrones chocolates bien abiertos y me dolió el corazón. Seria el ultim odia que veria esos hermosos ojos. En tres días serian de un brillante color rojo, como la sangre. En unos cuantos años, dorados. Pero nunca, nunca jamas...seria del marron del que me habia enamorado.

Me dolia pensar en ese hecho. Ese simple hecho. Su piel no seria mas suave y calida, fragil ante mi toque. Sus ojos no serian mas marrones. El hermoso latir de su corazón, al cual tanto me había acostumbrado y podía reconocer a una milla de distancia, se habrá ido para siempre. Extrañaría demasiado todo aquello.

Pero aun seria Bella.

Mi Bella.

Aun cuanto todas sus fragilidades desaparecieran…aun cuando su adorable torpeza haya dado paso a la gracia natural del vampiro…aun seria mi querida Bella. Al final, eso era todo lo que importaba. Seria mi ángel, aquí en la tierra, conmigo, hasta el final de nuestros días – si es que eso sucedía.

Me agache, acomodando su calido cuerpo entre mis brazos y perdiéndome en la sensación de su suave piel. La sostuve firmemente cerca de mi pecho, respirando su esencia que ya no me tentaba de forma primitiva. Me gire sobre mis talones y la cargue lentamente escaleras arriba. Podía sentir los pensamientos de mi familia haciendo eco en mi mente.

_Edward, puedo ver que vas a transformarla_. Los pensamientos de Alice eran alegres. _¡Ya se lo he sicho a los demas¡Jasper va a voler a casa pronto, con nosotros! Le dije que...bueno, todos parecian sentirse mejor...creo que estara bien... _

Sabia que el dolor de Bella aun era profundo, pero esperaba que Jasper pudiera manejarlo para poder quedarse con Alice. Ella le había extrañado tanto y sus pensamientos de el comenzaban a cansarme y, en ocasiones, a molestarme. Algunas de las imágenes que se reproducían en su mente eran de las que no quería ver.

_Edward estoy tan feliz de que al fin decidieras introducirla a la familia_. Los pensamientos de Esme eran calidos y felices. Finalmente obtendria otra hija y su alegria por ello no era facil de ocultar.

_Estaremos aquí por ti, Edward_, Me aseguró Carlisle, _estaremos en la habitación, solo por si acaso… _

Di unrespingo ante la idea. Sabia a lo que se referia y rezaba por que su ayuda no fuera necesaria. La esencia de Bella era mas placentera y confortante para mi ahora mas que deliciosa, pero aun no podía negar que el monstruo que estaba dentro de mi tenia un gran deseo por su sangre. Solo podía rogar que pudiera apartar a la fiera en el momento en que mis dientes desgarraran su piel.

La acomode en la cama y comencé a arreglarla. Acomode unas almohadas a su alrededor, tratando de estirar las sabanas para que estuviera mas cómoda. Bella me miraba con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad mientras continuaba con mi tarea, le mire con ojos preocupados, "¿Estas cómoda?"

"¿Por qué unas almohadas van a mitigar el dolor?" Dijo con una sonrisa. Su voz traba de ser graciosa, pero no funciono.

Aparte mis vista, mis ojos se volvieron hacia la cama mientras continuaba tratando de dejarla lo mas cómoda posible. Después de ver todo el dolor que Mike le había causado hacia pocas semanas, no podría hacerle pasar por el mismo dolor. Estaba seguro de que en el momento en que ella comenzara a gritar, trataría de succionar el veneno de ella. ¿Cómo podia hacerle pasar por tanto sufrimiento?

Por que eso era lo que ella queria.

"Edward," Susurró. Volví a mirarla una vez mas, "Estoy bien," Me aseguró, "Estoy cómoda."

Suspiré, "¿Estas segura?"

"Estoy segura," Continuó, su voz aun sonaba suave.

Le mire con duda en los ojos, aun tratando de encontrar la fuerza para volver al acuerdo que tenia con ella. No podía hacerle sufrir tanto¿verdad? Sus ojos viajaron lentamente por toda la habitación, como si estuviera dando su ultima mirada a su alrededor. Sus ojos se detuvieron en mi familia, nuestra familia, que estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

"Estan aqui para..." Asegurarse de que no te mate. No pude terminar las palabras.

"Confío en ti," Su respuesta fue automática y sincera.

_Edward, lo haras bien_. Alice pensó para mí, _Casi la probaras. La morderás y te apartaras. Aunque, sugiero que la muerdas más de una vez…así será más rápido. Una vez en el cuello y luego dos en sus muñecas. No te preocupes, estará bien._

Le sonreí agradecidamente a Alice.

Volviéndome hacia Bella, me incline y disfrute de su calidez una última vez. Mire a sus ojos, buscando las profundidades del marrón del que me había enamorado. Me incline y presione mis labios suavemente contra los de ella.

Asi, con un beso...

"¿Estas segura?"

Ella sonrio, casi una exasperada sonrisa, "Estoy segura."

Observe su belleza por última vez...un breve instante. Demasiado breve. Todo sucedía rápidamente ahora.

Acerque mis labios hacia su cuello, encontrando rápidamente su pulso bajo mis labios. El monstruo en mi se sacudió una vez, pero ya casi le notaba. No podia matar a Bella. No podria matar jamas a Bella. Nunca mataría a Bella.

Mis dientes se humedecieron con veneno, deslizándose fácilmente a través de su frágil piel hacia dentro de su cuello. Me detuve, esperando lo necesario para saber que había dejado el suficiente veneno en su sistema para que fuera eficiente. Hice mi mejor intento por ignorar su sangre, aun tentadora ante mis labios. Me aparte antes de que pudiera tragar demasiado de aquel intoxicante líquido.

"Sus muñecas, Edward," Me recordo Alice.

Asenti, tomando sus delicadas manos entre las mias. Me incliné, inyectando el veneno en sus muñecas antes de apartarme una vez más. Caí de la cama al suelo, todo el aire abandonando mi cuerpo. Quería desesperadamente bebér mas que dos tragos, que fue todo lo que recibí, pero no podía…nunca…la lastimaría.

Con ese pensamiento, sus ensordecedores gritos llenaron la habitación.

"Bella," Respiré, mi voz sonaba áspera ante la falta de aire, aun cuando no lo necesitaba.

"¡Edward!" Gritó, su cabeza cayendo hacia atras y presionandose fuertemente contra la cama. Su espalda se arqueo y sus extremidades se sacudieron. "¡Quema!"

Le mire con los ojos abiertos, tratando de levantarme del suelo. No podia soportar verla sufrir de esa manera. Deseaba, desesperadamente, detenerlo ahora. Me puse de pie rápidamente y sentí la mano cerrarse en mi cintura. Me di vuelta rápidamente, viendo a Alice. "Es demasiado," Le explique, "No puedo lastimarla de esta forma. Mike, esta bien, pero yo no puedo lastimar a Bella así."

"Lo se, Edward," La voz de Alice sonaba mortificada, "Por eso te dije que mordieras sus muñecas, también. No puedes succionar el veneno. Hay demasiado en su sistema."

"¿Por qué-"

"Por que," Me interrumpió rápidamente, "Ella quería esto. Todos lo queremos, eso lo sabes. También se que te rindes fácilmente ante su dolor."

"Es para lo mejor, Edward," Carlisle dijo con una triste sonrisa, "Ahora esta sufriendo, pero se pasara con el tiempo. Paso para todos nosotros. Con suerte las mordidas extras aceleraran el proceso."

Aunque podía sentir la rabia arder dentro de mi, no podía decir nada que sea justificado. Ellos tenian razon. Bella quería esto…yo quería esto...Aunque pudiera sacar todo el veneno de su cuerpo, Bella me volvería a pedir que la trasformara. Seria un doloroso proceso, ahora o después, y retrasarlo no ayudaría a nadie.

"¡Edward!" My enojo se desintegro con el grito de Bella y corri a su lado. Alice me soltó. Acomode a Bella en mis brazos, su cuerpo aun se sacudía con las olas de dolor que descendían sobre ella.

"La transformación tomara dos días," Aplaudió Alice, "¡Eso es menos tiempo que cualquiera de nosotros!"

Suspiré aliviado, agradecido de que al menos Bella no sufriría tanto como cualquiera de nosotros. Apoye mi espalda contra la pared, sosteniéndola cerca de mí. Sostuve sus brazos, temiendo que pudiera lastimarse a si misma con las sacudidas. Cerré mis ojos y presione mis labios suavemente contra su cabello.

"Esta bien, Bella," Susurré aseguradametne, "Se que duele. Terminara pronto, Bella...todo habra terminado..."

Casi me di cuenta de cuando mi familia se había ido de la habitación, despidiéndose solo en sus pensamientos. Casi podía oírles sobre los gritos de Bella, no que lo quisiera. Ahora no me importaba nada más que no fuera Bella y su dolor, deseando detenerlo. Era como si el dolor mental que la había torturado por años surgiera en dolor físico.

Odiaba a Mike por destrozar su vida. Le odiaba por haber existido. Y aun así, me odiaba más a mi mismo.

¿Como pude haber dejado a mi ángel? Había visto el dolor de los primeros días a través de la mente de Charlie. Había sido silencioso con mi dolor, pero Charlie no pudo evitar pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la expresión torturada de Bella en cuanto me vio. Estaba recostada en el viejo sofá, su rostro bañado en lágrimas y sucio. El dolor en sus ojos no se comparaba a ningún otro dolor que hubiera visto. Ni se compraba con el que veía en sus ojos ahora.

El dolor en sus ojos era enteramente físico, causado por las llamas de nuestro gélido veneno. El dolor que le había causado cuando me fui fue peor. Su alma había sido desgarrada, lastimada tanto que prácticamente se derretía por sus ojos con sus lágrimas. No importaba por cuanto existiera, jamás me repondría de lo que le había hecho a Bella.

Solo podía esperar en hacerla feliz.

--

Alice tenía razón, aunque no me sorprendió. Bella había lidiado con el dolor solo por dos días.

"Son tan rojos," Susurró Bella, de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que Alice le había preparado. Yo permanecía detrás de ella, con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. La sostenía mas cerca de lo que podía en su vida humana y me sorprendía lo increíble que se sentía.

"Serán así por un año," Murmuré contra su cuello, enviando besos a través de su endurecida piel. Extrañaba su calor, pero los beneficios ganados en su ausencia, realmente valían la pena el sacrificio. "Es toda tu sangre humana. Eventualmente saldra de tu sistema."

Ella me miraba atrves del espejo, sus manos moviendose hacia las mias, las cuales descansaban sobre su estomago, "Gracias, Edward."

"¿Por que?" Susurré, mis labios centraron su atención en la línea de su mandíbula. Ella tembló contra mí y pude sentir una traviesa sonrisa formándose en mis labios.

"Transformarme," Una triste sonrisa toco sus labios.

"¿Eso era lo que querías?" Aparte mis labios de su piel, mi voz sonaba suave. Temía, por la tristeza en su rostro, que sintiera que había tomado la decisión equivocada.

"Si, lo es," Se giró hacia mi. Sus rojos ojos aun me resultaban chocantes en comparación al calido marrón que me había acostumbrado, pero eran exóticamente bellos a su manera. "La extraño tanto…y se que nunca volveré a verla...pero esto es lo que quiero, Edward."

Bella pasó sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura acercándome más. Me sobresalta y ella sonrió avergonzada. Sin ruborizarse. Extrañaria eso. "Lo siento," Murmuró, "No estoy acostumbrada a mi fuerza aun."

"Eso, también, vendrá con el tiempo," Reí.

"¿Crees que es feliz?" Sus ojos brillaban con su tristeza.

"Mucho," Susurre. ¿Cómo podia no estarlo? Allie fue la niña mas dulce que había conocido…no se merecía nada más que felicidad. "Esta en paz ahora. Ella es feliz."

"¿Sabes que?" Habló Bella, su voz suavizada. Se inclinó hacia mí, acercándose a mis labios.

"¿Que?" Respiré, inclinando mi cabeza, mis labios acercándose a los suyos.

"Yo también soy feliz."

Mis labios tocaron los de ella.

Estábamos sanando.


	29. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia** **pertenece a 'Raine Delmont'**

**--**

**Epilogo**

**Bella POV**

-¡Mami!- Allie se removió feliz desde su lugar en el sofá. Cerré la puerta tras de mi, sonriendo suavemente a mi ángel.

-Hola, Allie-bebé,- Susurré, arrodillándome mientras ella corría hacia mi, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Como te sientes? ¿La pasaste bien en la escuela?

Ella asintió, sus pequeñas coletas de chancho se sacudían con el movimiento. Esa mañana la había peinado, puse pequeñas cintas azules alrededor de sus coletas marrones. Estaba deseosa de mostrárselas a sus amigas. -¡Si!- ¡Jamie Bree adoro mi cabello! Dice que mañana también se va a peinar así.

Me reí, jugando con una de las coletas. Allie hizo una mueca, frunciendo su nariz, -Pero Mike Gernur dijo que las coletas eran para los chanchos.

-Oh, eso no fue muy amable,- Hice una mímica de su expresión mientras la alzaba en brazos y me ponía de pie. -¿Le dijiste que el era un chancho, para que lo supiera?

Allie me miró con sus ojos bien abiertos antes de romper en risitas. Me reí junto con ella, cargándola hacia la cocina. Se movió en mis brazos para verme mejor, -¡No!- Rió, -¡Pero lo es!

-Bueno, la próxima vez,- Continué, sosteniéndola seguramente en un brazo, Abrí el refrigerador con la mano libre, buscando los ingredientes indicados para la cena. -¿Quieres hamburguesas?

Hizo otra mueca, -¿Podemos comer pasta?

-Seguro,- Sonreí, tomando el pote de salsa y dejándolo sobre la mesada. Cerré el refrigerador con el codo, aun sosteniendo a Allie con un brazo.

Caminé hacia la alacena, buscando entre su contenido la pasta preferida de Allie. Tomé el paquete y lo puse a un lado de la salsa.

-Mami, te quiero,- Allie me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sonreí, sabia que me recordaba su presencia, como si pudiera olvidar que la cargaba en un brazo.

-Yo también te quiero, Allie,- Dije, dándole un beso mojado en la mejilla adrede. Ella se alejó al sentir su mejilla mojada.

-Mami...- Se removió, revolviéndose entre mis brazos. La bajé al suelo, aun riendo. Repentinamente escuche un ruido en el piso de arriba. Pisadas.

-¿Que fue eso?- Me pregunté, mis ojos yendo del techo a Allie.

-Mami, es...- Su boca se movió con la palabra, pero no pude captar sonido alguno.

-Allie, no puedo oírte.

-Es...- Nuevamente, su boca se movió pero no oí nada. Ningún sonido salio de sus labios.

Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas, el frío suelo que meses atrás me hubiera helado, ahora no hacia nada en mi dura piel. Bajé mi cabeza, presionándola contra el frío de la lápida de Allie. Edward permanecía a mi lado, con su mano sobre mi hombro, -¿La viste otra vez?

Asentí débilmente, con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Edward me había transformado. Cuatro meses desde que había renacido como un vampiro. Mi habilidad se había mostrado a los pocos días de mi vida como neófita. Las visiones comenzaron de manera incontrolable al principio, succionando cada memoria que tenia. Por semanas luche hasta el limite para ponerle un control a mi poder.

Tenía poder sobre las memorias. Carlisle asumía que, debido a que me aferraba con tal desesperación a los recuerdos de Edward que hasta, en ocasiones, era capaz de crear nuevos, había ganado poder sobre todas las memorias. Al principio había sido duro, pero con control, demostró ser algo útil y poderoso.

Tenia la habilidad de experimentar cualquier recuerdo que escogiera, así fuera mío o no. También era capaz de permitir, o forzar, a las personas a ver los recuerdos. Todo eso era bastante impresionante por si mismo, pero con la practica descubrí que no era lo único que podía hacer. También podía implantar recuerdos, tal como borrarlos.

Había descubierto esto a través de mi dolor una noche. Luego de experimentar, contra mi voluntad, la muerte de Allie a manos de Mike, por la mente de Edward, maldije cada pensamiento de él. Jure que le odiaría con todo mí ser. Deseé, grité, rogué que pudiera perdonarlo a él y todas las espantosas cosas que me había hecho.

Y entonces él desapareció.

No importaba a que recuerdo entrase, no podía encontrar a Mike. Podía oír los sonidos que haría de fondo, como los pasos al subir las escaleras o cerrar una puerta, pero nunca volví a ver a Mike. Todas sus palabras, todo el dolor, habían sido borrados de mi memoria. La única forma que tenia de verlo era a través de la mente de otros, que elegí no borrar.

Solo sabía el nombre de Mike y las cosas que había hecho por lo que Edward me contaba. Después de oír todas las horribles cosas que había hecho, estaba segura de no querer recordarle. Estaba feliz de que se hubiera ido para siempre. El dolor que había quedado solo era recordado en Allie.

Mis pensamientos de Allie eran felices, libres de dolor. Al principio dolía verla a través de mis recuerdos, pero con el tiempo y mi habilidad de controlarlos, deje de sentir dolor al ver a mi dulce ángel. Comencé a darme cuenta de mi habilidad para implantar recuerdos cuando pensaba en ella.

Conversé con unos de los recuerdos, uno diferente al actual, y un nuevo recuerdo aparecía. Era capaz de hablar con Allie, imaginando sus reacciones y respuestas a mis preguntas. Al principio comencé a dejarme perder en mi habilidad, deseando pasar más tiempo con Allie. Pero mi desesperación por estar con Edward era mucho más grande.

Ahora casi usaba mi habilidad.

Por mucho que al principio hubiera maldecido mi habilidad, ahora estaba agradecida. Me permitía despedirme varias veces. Ayudaba a mitigar el dolor de su desaparición de mi vida, por que podía verla cuando lo deseara. Fui capaz de moverme y sanar. Podía aceptar su partida de mi vida. Ahora solo entraba a los recuerdos de ella cuando mi mente estaba completa con pensamientos de ella.

Como ahora, cuando habíamos decidido visitar su tumba.

-¿Estas bien?- Susurró Edward. Ahora me sostenía, acomodándome en sus brazos. Me recosté contra él, aun tenia aquella sonrisa en mis labios.

-Si, ahora estoy bien,- Susurré. Me volteé hacia el, mirando a sus ojos. Aun estaban llenos de dolor, después de que habían pasado cinco meses. Sabía que, tal como yo, aun estaba sanando. -Estoy lista.

-¿Estas segura?- Me preguntó. Desde que me había transformado, lo había estado preguntando con frecuencia. Ahora no podía evitar y reírme ante su pregunta.

-Si Edward, estoy segura.

Tome su mano entre la mía, arrodillándome en frente de la lapida de Allie. Deje un beso sobre ella, besando el pequeño ángel que había tallado en la piedra, -Te extraño, bebe,- Susurré, poniéndome de pie, -Volveremos a verte pronto.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el Volvo plateado de Edward.

--

-¿Como te sientes, querida?- Me saludó Esme en la puerta.

-Estoy mejor,- Respondí, acercándome a su, ahora, calido abrazo. Era tan extraño recordar su piel fría y dura. Para mi se sentían calidas y suaves, tal como Renee cuando me abrazaba en mi existencia humana.

-Edward ¿Vas a-- Dijo Alice con entusiasmo, saltando grácil mente cuesta a bajo las escaleras. Se detuvo en el último escalón, su boca detuvo la palabra al cruzarse con mis ojos. Ella sonrió avergonzada, volteándose hacia Edward rápidamente, - ir de caza hoy?

-No,- Dijo Edward, su voz sonaba extraña. Mi ceño se frunció ante la confusión. -Hoy no, Alice. Nos alimentamos hace pocos días.

-Lo se,- Continuó, -Pero Bella necesita alimentarse mas. Es una neófita.

-Pero Edward me llevo de caza ayer...- Dije suavemente, preguntándome que era lo que Alice trataba de ocultar y por que. Edward y ella intercambiaron una rápida mirada que cuatro meses atrás me hubiera perdido.

-¡Oh bien!- Alice dijo alegremente antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada. Bailoteó escaleras arriba, y unos instantes después, sentí cerrarse la puerta de su habitación.

-Tranquilízalos,- Escuché a Alice susurrarle a Jasper, maravillándome aun de cuanto podía oír con mi sentido auditivo de vampiro.

Una ola de tranquilidad de apodero de nosotros y escuche a Edward chasquear su lengua. Me volteé hacia él, con mi boca abierta para demandar una explicación. Su rostro estaba frente al mío cuando gire, sus ojos me miraban fijamente. Sentí el aire que no necesitaba atorarse en mi garganta. No tenia idea de que aun pudiera deslumbrarme como lo hacia. Si tuviera corazón, estaría golpeando contra mi pecho.

Su aliento era calido, irresistible… -Vallamos arriba ¿Te parece?

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir.

Sonriendo, pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me guió escaleras arriba. Luego de unos breves momentos, mi mente comenzó a aclararse y comencé a pensar que era lo que Alice había estado a punto de decir.

Me alzó en sus brazos cuando abrió la puerta. Con su pie la cerró detrás de él, cargándome hacia la cama. Me acomodó entre las colchas doradas, acercándose a mi cuerpo, sus labios a pocos centímetros de los míos. Me acerqué para rozar mis labios contra los suyos, pero él se aparto. Traté nuevamente, frunciendo mi ceño, pero él me apartó con facilidad.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Edward?- Hablé, mi voz sonaba molesta.

-Provocándote,- Respiró. Su esencia aun hacia que mi cabeza diera vueltas, -¿Esta funcionando?

-¿Acaso no lo hace siempre?- Susurré, acercándome más. Traté lo mejor que pude de mirarle seductoramente y pude ver que comenzaba a dar resultado.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, primero...- Continuó susurrando suavemente. Sus labios se movieron contra los míos mientras hablo y yo intente acercarme más. El se aparto, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pregunta.

Bueno, necesito que hagas algo por mi primero,- Comenzó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué es?- Mi ceño se frunció en confusión y frustración. Lo quería ahora. El se apartó de mí.

-Ponte de pie.

Arqueé una ceja. Eso era bastante fácil...me moví de la cama y me pare frente a el. Abrí mis brazos, esperando, -¿Ahora que?

-Bueno, ahora yo me arrodillo…- Susurró, sus palabras sonaban suaves y tranquilas. Se inclino sobre una rodilla y sentí como si mi muerto corazón comenzara a palpitar nuevamente. Metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, la otra la tenía afuera, expectante. Le miré sorprendida y él se sonrió una vez mas, -Voy a necesitar tu mano, amor.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, su pulgar acariciaba gentilmente mi piel. Saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo, la abrió con un rápido movimiento. Dentro, descansaba sobre el terciopelo negro el anillo mas elegante que jamás haya visto. El diamante era un largo ovalo, adornado con bordes de pequeñas gemas. La banda era de oro, creando una frágil red alrededor de los diamantes.

-¿Edward?- Respiré.

-Bella,- Comenzó, con una sonrisa en sus labios, -No hay nada en este mundo que me importe mas que tu. Nunca habrá nada que se compare. Si viviera miles de años, nunca seria capaz de demostrarte cuanto significas para mí. Prometo amarte siempre, Bella. Cada día de la eternidad.-

No podía respirar. Era una suerte que no lo necesitara.

-Bella Swan,- Susurró, tomando el anillo de la caja. Lo sostuvo frente a mi dedo, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los míos, -¿Serias mi esposa?

Mi corazón, si pudiera, se habría saltado un latido. La sonrisa que se cruzo en mi rostro era casi dolorosa. Si tuviera la habilidad de crear lagrimas, estarían empapando mis ojos. Asentí con la cabeza, lentamente, -Si, Edward.

Colocó el delicado anillo en mi dedo, su sonrisa aumentó, -Calza perfecto.

-¿Dónde lo…?

-Era de mi madre,- Me explicó, sus ojos no abandonaron mi mano. Su rostro relucía con orgullo.

-Te gusta eso ¿Verdad?

-No hay palabras para describir cuanto,- Respiró. Entonces se puso de pie, mi mano aun entre la suya, su otro brazo envolviendo mi cintura. Me acerco a él, sus labios acercándose a mí una vez más.

-¿Vas a volver a provocarme?- Sonreí.

-¿Quieres?- Murmuró contra mis labios. Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente y el sonrió suavemente en respuesta. Sus labios atraparon los míos en un profundo beso, todas las emociones iban de sus labios a los míos. Caímos de espaldas en la cama, sin separarnos.

Mi vida había cambiado drásticamente desde el día en que me mudé a Forks. Había demasiada felicidad, y en misma proporción, había demasiada tristeza. La tristeza del pasado tenia cerrados sus capítulos en mi vida y yo podía sentir como las lastimaduras comenzaban a sanar. La felicidad aun estaba aquí en mis brazos, sus labios contra los míos.

Edward significaba el mundo para mí. Edward era, es y siempre será mi mundo. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido en mi vida, se que el estará siempre a mi lado. Se que siempre estará allí para sostenerme. Siempre estará ahí para protegerme. Siempre estará ahí para amarme.

Siempre estará ahí...para curar mis heridas.


End file.
